Second generation
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Dentro de 100 años se produce la 3ª guerra mundial, los países van cayendo uno a uno y de cada una de las parejas caídas aparece un niño. Tras una serie de ataques los diez jóvenes deben huir para descubrir la verdad ¿Qué pasará con ellos? ¿Quién ideó la muerte de los países y persigue a los jóvenes? y sobretodo, ¿ESTÁN A SALVO?
1. prólogo

Prólogo

-¡Vamos! ¡AVANZAD!– Gritaba Alemania a las tropas que se situaban por detrás de él. El rubio se escondió detrás de las ruinas que hace unos meses había sido una pintoresca casa en algún pueblo; pero hace seis meses todo se había ido (No había otra forma de decirlo) a la mierda y ahora, se encontraba luchando contra la persona más importante para él.

Al pasar las horas, sus heridas y su cansancio aumentaban, meses de lucha le habían degastado y su pelo rubio, siempre arreglado, estaba desordenado y aplastado por el casco que llevaba en la cabeza; sus ropa, antes pulcras, estaban desarregladas y en algunos sitios desgarradas por los impactos de bala. Sin embargo, sus ojos de un azul claro seguían igual que siempre, concentrados en ese momento en la batalla que sucedía por todos lados.

Mientras disparaba a todo enemigo que encontraba, intentaba no pensar en lo doloroso que debía ser para Feliciano cada herida, cada muerto italiano. En ese momento, entre los cuerpos de los caídos y entre los combatientes vio al Norte de Italia. Sus ropas, igual que las suyas, estaban destrozadas y multitud de heridas demostraban el estado tan lastimoso en el que se encontraba; el italiano sintiéndose observado, giró la cabeza y azul y miel se encontraron. Pero esto no duró mucho, pues una bala que surcaba el aire impactó en el italiano, tirando del suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado horas desde que la batalla había acabado y dos horas desde que buscaba al castaño, Ludwig sentía como la desesperación aumentaba al no encontrarle, sabía que no le quedaba mucho; algunas de sus heridas, mortales para cualquier ser humano, empezaban a hacer mella en su cuerpo, pero no dejaría de buscarle y siguió gritando el nombre de la otra nación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Italia sentía muchísimo miedo, más miedo que cuando fue secuestrado por los aliados o cuando aparecieron los alienígena y sus heridas le hacían estar cada vez más cansado, pero no quería dormir, quería que Ludwig apareciese y le dijese que todo estaba bien o que todo hubiese sido un sueño, que pudiesen volver a ir a un restaurante para comer pasta con todos los demás países, incluso añoraba que Ludwig le despertara todos los días temprano para entrenar.

-Italia, Feliciano, Italia...- Escuchó una voz muy conocida por él.

Italia, mucho más feliz y esperanzado, intentó gritar con todas sus fuerzas-¡Doitsu, Doitsu!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alemania empezaba a perder la esperanza "Quizás he llegado demasiado tarde" pero muy rápido rectificó sus pensamientos "No, no puedo rendirme, debo seguir intentándolo, quizás sólo está dormido o todavía no me ha escuchado"

-Doitsu Doitsu!-Oyó una voz Alemania, una voz que solo podía ser de Italia, el único capaz de llamarle con una palabra que no era de su propia lengua.

-Italien, Feliciano- siguió el alemán corriendo hacía donde había oído la voz, pero paró en seco cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba la otra nación, aunque se había hecho una idea de cómo se encontraba Italia, no lo había preparado para verle. Tenía una herida en la cabeza le había empapado el pelo castaño que se encontraba de un color rojizo; otra herida en el pecho de la que no paraba de manar sangre, formando un charco rojo junto a él y pequeñas heridas y rozaduras por todo el cuerpo.

Alemania se arrodilló a su lado y movió con cuidado al italiano, mientras trataba de tapar con su chaqueta la herida del pecho para que dejase de salir sangre de ella.

-Feliciano, ¿cómo estás?- Empezó el oji azul sin saber muy bien qué decir, en ese momento se arrepentía de todo: De no haber intentado parar toda esa locura, de haber liderado a los soldados que le habían provocado las heridas y de no haber reparado en que si le encontraba, no podría hacer nada para curar las heridas; era conocido por tener la mente fría en ese tipo de momentos, pero ahora se sentía como un inútil.

-Vee, Ludwig estás herido- Contestó el italiano haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta- Deberías cuidarte más.

-Son sólo rasguños, no te preocupes- mintió Alemania, refiriéndose a las heridas de bala del hombro, del abdomen y de una que le había rozado las sien- Eres tú el que está grave.

-Ludwig, tengo miedo- susurró el castaño arrimándose al más alto- ¿Qué va a pasar?

Ludwig, aunque intenta olvidarlo, sabía que le quedaba a los dos poco tiempo, el año pasado se habrían salvado, pero meses de lucha les había agotado hasta el punto de ser casi mortales.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo- le calmó el alemán. Al mismo tiempo apretaba la herida del pecho, sabía que era inútil pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras Feliciano se desangraba y moría, eso le haría sentirse peor de lo que ya estaba.

-Entonces ¿me darás un beso?- Pidió Italia entre sus brazos.

Alemania se agachó, acercándose a los labios del otro y la unió con los suyos, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. Los notaba secos y resquebrajado tras horas sin probar agua y tirado al sol, pero le seguían sabiendo a la pasta que solía cocinar el italiano todos los días; sintió como feliciano subía lentamente sus dedos hasta su cabeza y empezaba a acariciarle el pelo. Quería seguir besándole y olvidarse por un momento de todo, pero notó como el otro se empezaba a quedar sin aliento y separó sus labios de él.

Italia, sonrojado, bajó el brazo que estaba en su pelo y pronunció sus últimas palabras-Ti amo Ludwig-cerrando los ojos y exhalando un último suspiro.

-Ich liebe dich, Feliciano-contestó Alemania cerrando los ojos y cayendo a un lado abrazando a Feliciano.

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

Prusia y Romano se dirigían al lugar donde estaban enterrados sus hermanos; los dos habían decidido enterrarlos en el mismo sitio, un lugar recóndito entre la frontera de Italia y Alemania. Podía ser que los humanos estuviesen en guerra, pero los países no, les había costado dos guerras mundiales para darse cuenta de que lo único que conseguían era hacerse más daño los unos a los otros, en unos pocos años los humanos que lo habían provocado morirían, pero ellos cargarían con la culpa milenios.

Romano caminaba en silencio, mientras miraba el paisaje que rodeaba las dos tumbas, el área era grande, expresando lo que ellos no se atrevían a decir: Si habría más muertes antes de que acabase la guerra.

Ambos se acercaron a las tumbas, sorprendiéndose al descubrir a un niño sentado entre los dos tumbas; sabían que no era un país, pues no había ninguno que aparenta la edad de cuatro o cinco años, quizás fuese un niño perdido, pero no había ninguna aldea cerca y un niño solo no podría recorrer esa distancia.

-Eh, chaval ¿te has perdido?- preguntó Prusia acercándose al niño.

-Cállate imbécil, no ves que le vas a asustar-Gritó el castaño.

-No le voy a asustar-Replicó el albino- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo...- Empezó el niño levantando la cabeza. Tenía los ojos de un azul claro y el pelo del color del trigo con un rulo al lado, igual que los hermanos Italia.

Era el hijo de Alemania e Italia. Gerita.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Espero que os haya gustado, es el primer capitulo y no he escrito mucho antes, asi que si veis alguna falta decídmelo.

Estos son los hijos de las parejas que van a salir: Gerita, spamano, usuk, giripan, pruaus, francan, dennor y sufin.

Por favor, mandadme un review e intentaré subir otro episodio la próxima semana, aunque si puedo lo haré antes. Hasta entonces, ¡chao! : )


	2. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez, pondré los nombres completos al final del capítulo junto con las edades. Además tengo que disculparme porque se me olvidó poner el otro día rochu y lietpol, eso por las prisas de subirlo, menuda forma de contar tengo n nU

Primero voy a contestar a review al que no puedo enviar un mensaje:

Guest: Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este te resulte tan genialoso como el otro.: )

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia ni YouTube. Creo que eso es todo, ¡nos vemos abajo!

Capítulo 1: Empieza el juego

_Hace mucho tiempo, cuando sólo había un continente, sólo existía una nación, Panguea. Panguea vivía feliz pensando que era el único de su clase._

_Sin embargo, un día, sintiendo un terrible sufrimiento, su territorio empezó a resquebrajarse y a dividirse en distintas partes._

Traducción de los primeros párrafos de "continentibus origo fabulae" de autor desconocido.

Doce años después

Habían pasado doce años, doce años desde su nacimiento, doce años desde la muerte de sus padres y doce años desde que todo se había ido a la mierda (debía dejar de juntarme tanto con mi prima), Pero no todo había sido malo. Miré a mi alrededor viendo a los demás jugar un partido de baloncesto, Rick (un chico de pelo igual al de la antigua nación americana y de ojos verdes) y Alexandre (de la misma edad que el anterior, con un parecido increíble a Rusia salvo por su pelo rubio acabado en una coleta, por sus ojos rasgados y su complexión más baja y delgada) estaban discutiendo para decidir si una canasta había sido valida o no, mientras Tomás, de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules intentaba tranquilizarlos.

-bastardo patata, deja de pensar en las musarañas y ven aquí- miré a mi prima María victoria, Vic para los demás, nunca Vicky, a no ser que quisieras acabar con un toro persiguiéndote, a su lado Hungría y Taiwán intentaban calmarla.

-Tía Eliz, tía Mei no sabía que habíais venido-sonreí al verlas y me acerqué a ellas, aunque sólo estaba emparentado con Elizabeta todos los demás países me habían tratado como a uno más de la familia.

-Hola, Ulrich-kun-saludó Mei.

Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Hungría nee-chan, Ul-chan- Me regañó, llevábamos años peleando por los nombres, yo le intentaba explicar que era demasiado mayor para llamarla y llamarme así, Mein Goth, era Alemania y el Norte de Italia, pero ella no me hacía caso; no podía entender esa fijación de llamarnos con los sufijos honoríficos japoneses, aunque creo que es por leer tanto manga.

-Le estábamos diciendo a Vicky-chan que teníamos una reunión y que os llamase a ti, a Rick-chan y a Alex-chan- Me explicó sin darse cuenta de la cara que ponía Vic detrás suya, era la única capaz de llamarla así; ninguno de nosotros se atrevía a llevarla la contraria porque cuando lo intentas, te puede lanzar una sartén y tenía una puntería demasiado buena en mi opinión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Es que no ves que no ha sido canasta!

Miré al otro capitán pensando que el balonazo que le había dado había afectado a las pocas neuronas que le quedaban.

-Claro que ha sido canasta ¿O es que se te olvidaron las lentillas? ¿O se te volvieron a caer en mostaza?- Le respondí viendo como su cara se ponía roja.

-Eso nunca sucedió y fue en kétchup.

-Me estás dando la razón.

-Claro que no, comunista.

-Por última vez mis padres eran comunistas, no yo "niño que ve conejos verdes voladores".

-Chi-chicos deberíamos dejarl-lo y echarlo a suertes-s- Intentaba separarnos y tranquilizarnos Tomás.

-Déjalos, esto es mejor que la tele- Le calló Walter, un joven peliblanco despeinado con un rulo a un lado y de ojos violetas.

-Vamos Alex demuéstrale al cegato ese que nuestro equipo es mejor- metió cizaña una chica de pelo rubio ceniza alborotado.

Mientras esos tres seguían discutiendo sobre si separarnos o no, yo seguí realizando una de mis aficiones favoritas, molestar al otro rubio; era tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Se llama Sparkle y claro que es real, que no puedas verlo no significa que no exista.

-como la canasta ¿no?- Le engañé, sabiendo que caería como siempre.

-YES!-Exclamó alegremente, creyendo que por fin lo había entendido para darse cuenta de su error-WHAT? NO! IT ISN'T BLOODY TRUE!

Observé como se ponía cada vez más rojo y empezaba a farfullar cosas sin sentido, definitivamente una de las cosas que más me gustaba era cabrearle.

-Dejad de pelear, imbecilli y moved el culo, hay reunión- nos interrumpió una cabreada castaña que era seguida por el de pelo trigueño. Por fin, tenía la corazonada de que hoy sería importante y vaya que lo sería, solo que aún no lo sabía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Es tan cool ver pelear a esos dos, si lo subiese a YouTube tendría más de un millón de visitas,

espera... ¡Qué buena idea! ¿Y si lo hago? No tengo videocámara, pero Kaito sí y estoy seguro de que me ayudará, es mi mejor amigo desde siempre, es casi tan cool como yo.

-Ey, Kai ¿Tienes todavía la cámara que te regalaron Corea y Hong Kong?

-Sí, todavía está en mi habitación- Me confirmó Kaito. Él tiene los ojos verdes y el pelo negro y corto y lo más importante, es mi mejor amigo desde que los dos habíamos llegado aquí, teníamos la misma edad, pero yo era una semana mayor. Teníamos ese tipo de cosas que demuestran que somos los mejores amigos, yo era el único que le llamaba Kaito (Uno de un anime se llamaba así, era un ladrón, iba vestido de blanco y era un bromista ¿Entendéis por qué lo prefiero?) y yo era al único que no le ponía un estúpido sufijo honorífico detrás de su nombre, pero no me podía llamar Friedrich, ¿A quién se le ocurrió llamarme "príncipe de la paz"? la parte de príncipe me gusta es cool, pero... ¿paz? ¿Si me he ganado a pulso el puesto de más revoltoso arriesgándome a todos los sartenazos de mi tía? Vamos, que sigo sin entenderlo.

-¿Por qué la cámara?- Quiso saber Astrid curiosa.

-Fácil, imaginaos la de visitas que tendría este video, sería lo mejor desde el vídeo de Super-Walbird.

-Solo tuvo 20 comentarios y la mitad eran tuyos de diferentes cuentas- objetó Kaito.

-Eso era porque no pueden entender las increíbles ideas que solo una mente tan cool como la mía puede imaginar. ¿Quién está conmigo?-Exclamé mientras walbird se posaba en mi cabeza.

-Yo-Se apuntó Kaito.

-¡YO! Y Erik también ¿verdad?-Preguntó al rubio cenizo y de ojos marrones que estaba a su lado.

-Por supuesto- Respondió, siendo él había sido todo un discurso, lo más normal es que hubiese asentido aunque por lo que me habían dicho hablaba mucho más que Suecia.

-¿De qué habláis?- Se acercó una chica rubia y de ojos lilas que había estado hablando con Tomás.

-Vamos a grabar a estos dos y subirlo a YouTube ¿Te apuntas?

-Parece divertido ¿qué opinas Tom?-Se volteó al muchacho castaño que se había quedado detrás de ella.

-M-me ap-punto Ca-Carol- tartamudeó temblando.

-Pues entonces...

- Dejad de pelear, imbecilli y moved el culo, hay reunión- Gritó al lado de mi oído Vic intentando que me quedase sordo.

¿Otra vez? Además de que no nos dejan ir a los menores de 17, nos quitan la posibilidad de grabar un video que podría convertirse en uno de los más populares; algunas veces creo que Hungría puede leer la mente o algo así, porque siempre que planeamos alguna increíble broma, hay reunión o tenemos tarea; lo único bueno es que después nos lo contarían todo, Rick es incapaz de guardar un secreto.

-Y de que es esta vez ¿economía, medio ambiente, educación...?

-De la guerra- Respondió Ulrich y con esas tres palabras todo el mundo se calló quedando el ambiente congelado de una forma muy poco cool.

-¿Entonces a qué esperamos? ¡Vámonos!-Intentó romper el de lentillas el hielo que se había formado.

-¡Eso! Tenéis que ir para contárnoslo todo-Exclamé, en mi opinión el ambiente siempre debe ser divertido, si es así lo único que se consigue es estar serio, una de las cosa menos cool del mundo.

-Y pintad un gráfico así se entenderá mejor- Me apoyó Kaito

-Daos prisa que si se van sin vosotros ninguno se enterará y entonces tendríais que ir andando por que sin saberlo no nos podemos quedar-Secundó la nórdica.

-Intentaremos dejaros la comida caliente para cuando volváis- Animó a los cuatro que se iban Carol.

Así si se puede mantener el ambiente más cool del mundo con ayuda de todos (sobre todo la mía)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nos alejamos en coche de la villa en la que vivíamos todos, para llegar a la reunión teníamos que llegar a Roma, la villa estaba situada cerca del cementerio donde estaban las tumbas de nuestros padres, por lo que llegaríamos en una o dos horas.

Miré hacia atrás, Vic intentaba parar a los otros dos que seguían discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese, estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de golpearles a los dos y dejarles fuera de combate hasta que llegásemos; eso o lo haría Hungría, que parecía dispuesta a lanzarles una sartén a cada uno y quedarse tan tranquila; en circunstancias normales no me importaría, pero estaba conduciendo y quería llegar entero.

Se oyeron dos golpes y me tranquilicé, ya no había peligro de que Hungría se girase y nos estrellásemos con algo. Me puse a ver por la ventana intentando ordenar mis pensamientos y esperaba que esta vez descubriese por fin lo que sucedió hace doce años.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bien ¿qué opinan? ¿Les ha gustado o me van a lanzar tomates? Porque si es así ya tengo tomates para un gazpacho ; )

continentibus origo fabulae significa la leyenda del origen de los continentes, no sé latín así que lo puse en el traductor de google. Si alguien sabe latín que me diga la traducción correcta, por favor.

Imbecilli es imbéciles en italiano

WHAT? NO! IT ISN'T BLOODY TRUE! - ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es malditamente verdad!

Aquí va la lista de los diez protagonistas (o los pobre a lo que voy a hacer sufrir según como se mire):

-Gerita: Ulrich Alphonse Beilschmidt Vargas 17

-Rochu: Alexandre Tai Braginski Wang 17

-Usuk: Richard Edward Jones Kirkland 17

-Spanamo: María Victoria Clarissa Fernández Vargas 17

-Fracan: Caroline Julie Bonnefoy Williams 16

-Sufin: Erik Matti Oxenstierna Väinämöinen 16

-dennor: Astrid Lejla Køhler Bonnewiik 16

-Pruaus: Walter Friedrich Beilschmidt Edelstein 15

-Giripan: Perseus Kaito Karpusi Honda 15

-Lietpol: Tomás Krzystof Laurinaitis Łukasiewicz 15

Decidme si os gustan sus nombres y su aspecto, mandadme un review diciendo vuestra opinión o alguna idea.

¿Por cierto preferís a Sufin de ojos lilas o marrones (Finlandia tiene distinto color de ojos en el anime o en el manga)? Hasta luego : )


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola otra vez! Aquí va el segundo capi y ahora tengo **dos preguntas** que haceros a los lectores:

-¿Creéis que el nombre de Usuk debería empezar por A? Algunos que se me han ocurrido son: Andrew (no pude resistirme Drew es uno de mis personajes favoritos en pokémon), Alden, Anakin (De ese no estoy muy seguro ya que fue el malo de la guerra de las galaxias), Alwin... Decidme cuál es vuestro favorito y si estáis a favor o en contra, Porfa. SE podrá votar hasta los próximos cinco capítulos.

-Se me han ocurrido pequeñas historias para explicar un poco de la infancia y profundizar en algunas cosas. ¿Queréis que los ponga al final de algunos capítulos como extra, en capítulos distintos o en otro fanfic? En este solo se podrá votar hasta el próximo porque el primero está relacionado con el próximo capítulo.

Aquí os dejo con el capítulo, os espero al final:

_Las grietas se transformaron en valles, el agua inundó los valles separando poco a poco el mundo en continentes._

_ Panguea viajó de lado a lado por su territorio; escaló las cimas más altas, buceó en los lagos más profundos, se adentró en los bosques más espesos, en las cuevas más oscuras, en los desiertos más calurosos y en las ventiscas más frías para descubrir la causa de todos los cambios; buscó, buscó y buscó, pero no encontró nada, hasta que un día se topó con el primero de los niños._

Traducción de los siguientes párrafos de "continentibus origo fabulae" de autor desconocido

** Capítulo 2: La calma antes de la tormenta**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::POV RICK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miré a mi alrededor con ganas de que acabase ya, las juntas eran aburridísimas desde que me habían prohibido dar mis ideas. Sigo creyendo que si hiciésemos un robot gigante con forma de dragón (Iba a hacerlo con forma de unicornio, todo el mundo cree que los unicornios no dan miedo, pero nunca han visto a uno cabreado y un dragón impone más, en eso coincido) que pudiese hacer magia se acabaría el crimen, pero nadie me cree. Además, me volví a olvidar un comic o unas hojas para dibujar, Sparkle no viene a las reuniones porque se aburre y la comida está prohibida.

En realidad todos estábamos aburridos. Alex pintaba peluches con girasoles en un cuaderno, lo más normal es que le hubiese pedido alguna hoja, pero si se lo decía seguro que se burlaba otra vez de mí y seguía cabreado por la forma de engañarme. Los seres mágicos existen, solo tenía que conseguir la forma de verlos, ¿Y si buscaba una poción o un hechizo para poder verlos? Estoy seguro de que en uno de los libros de mi padre hay algo que me ayude, cuando llegase a casa lo buscaría. Los dos italianos parecían a punto de dormirse, Vic apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa mientras luchaba contra el sueño, Ulrich simulaba atender, incluso él que es el que suele prestar atención estaba aburrido, así que imaginaos.

Nos dijeron que iban a hablar sobre la guerra, pero de lo único que hablan es de leyes, fronteras, aduanas, blablablá. La verdad, no sé por qué los demás tienen tantas ganas de venir, solo dicen algo interesante cada 10 reuniones, quizás debería dormirme y que me despertaran cuando hablasen de algo interesante, aunque seguro que me dejan durmiendo para que aprenda, a lo mejor Ulrich no, pero... ¿Quién sabe? Podría dejarme así para que, según él, escarmentase y dejase de dormirme en todas las reuniones, aunque lo mismo hace su prima y sé que nunca le diría algo así.

-Rick, ya ha comenzado- me susurró Ulrich al oído.

-¿Qué ha comenzado?- pregunté, en ese momento estaba un poco perdido.

-El apartado sobre la guerra- Murmuró Alex desde el otro lado, consiguiendo despejarme.

Observé como Suiza subía al estrado con ayuda de un bastón. En la guerra había perdido la pierna derecha hasta la rodilla en una zona de minas huyendo de los enemigos. En la retirada, activó sin querer una de ellas. Fue una verdadera suerte que Liechtenstein lo encontrase rápido o hubiese perdido más que una pierna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::POV SUIZA::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

-Como todos sabéis hace trece años se inició la guerra más sangrienta que nos ha acontecido, a causa tanto del gran número de muertos, casi un tercio de la población mundial como por la muerte de veinte países. Todos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo que ocurrió se produjo en extrañas circunstancias. Los dirigentes de los gobiernos de la mayor parte de los países que habían tenido hasta entonces un comportamiento normal, empezaron a actuar de modo que solo se puede llamar totalitario y de afán expansionista. Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió después: La desintegración de la Unión Europea; atentados, suicidas o no, que se cobró con miles de muertos y heridos; la ruptura de alianzas que estaban vigentes desde hacía años; el ingreso en la guerra de países que no habían participado en un conflicto armado desde hace cientos de años y la invasión de otros territorios por algunos países que desencadenaron la tercera guerra mundial. La guerra propiamente dicha empezó cuando tropas alemanas invadieron el norte de Italia por venganza de lo que sucedió en la primera y segunda guerra mundial. Tras esto, el mundo se dividió otra vez en dos, como en la guerra fría, hasta finalizar la guerra por los propios soldados, hartos de la violencia ocasionada y todas las muertes resultantes del conflicto.

-En el transcurso de la guerra murieron varios países. Algunos de ellos no eran los países más fuertes, más importantes o más involucrados en la guerra, había países más poderosos –comentó señalando a Brasil y India- no obstante todos compartían un rasgo en común: Todos mantenían una relación con alguno de los otros países fallecidos. Había otros países que también tenían una relación, entonces ¿Por qué solo ellos?

-Otro suceso unido al primero fue la aparición de un niño o niña tras la muerte de las dos naciones. Ese niño podía aparecer en el mismo momento en el que el último integrante hubiese fallecido o varios días después, cerca de ambos cuerpos o en las tumbas de los padres. Al principio, no sabíamos quiénes eran o lo qué debíamos hacer con ellos ¡Si confundimos a Ulrich con un niño perdido! –Indicó apuntando al de pelo trigueño.

-Y por último, las circunstancias que rodeaban todos los fallecimientos. La facilidad con la que murieron resultaba chocante, podían estar agotados, pero todos ellos habían participado en muchas guerras, todos vivieron las dos guerras mundiales y muchos no eran novatos en el arte de la guerra.

-Sé que muchos ya sabíais todo esto, pero solo quería exponer todos los puntos y acontecimientos- Suiza paró y tomó aire, sabía perfectamente que lo que iba a revelar abriría viejas heridas y provocaría grandes cambios, pero era necesario, por lo que siguió hablando- Años de investigaciones han dado sus frutos, descubrimos que un grupo o varios grupos estuvieron detrás de todo: El comportamiento de los políticos, los atentados, las invasiones, la guerra y la muerte de 20 países.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::POV RICK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

El público empezó a murmurar cada vez más alto, yo simplemente no me lo podía creer que el causante de estas desgracias fueran humanos. Giré mi cabeza y miré a mi alrededor: Alex tenía un aura rojiza a su alrededor, solo faltaba un cartelito de "¡Peligro! No acercarse a menos de diez metros; Ulrich parecía alterado y Vic parecía capaz de lanzarse contra el primero que le hablase; los demás seguían discutiendo sin escuchar los intentos desesperados de Suiza de callarlos, incluso yo no pude dejar escapar un incrédulo "WTF?!" que se oyó por toda la sala.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::POV VIC::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba realmente enfadada, ¿Qué digo? estaba encolerizada. Sentía la ira recorrer todo mi cuerpo. ¡Cómo se les ocurría a esos malditos figlio di puttana, a esos malnacidos bastardos de merda matar a nuestros padres! ¡Quería atraparlos y hacerles sufrir lo mismo que les habían hecho pasar a ellos!

-¡Callaos!- Estalló Suiza al mismo tiempo que sacaba una escopeta de debajo de la mesa y disparaba al aire, consiguiendo que nos asustásemos y nos callásemos, algunos incluso se escondieron debajo de la mesa, menudos cobardes. A lo mejor puede que agarrase la mano de mi primo, pero era por el ruido nada más ¿Capisci?

-Al comienzo pensábamos que serían grupos de humanos, pero encontramos en varios cuerpos unas extrañas balas formadas de algún extraño material.- Nos informó Suiza con todos nosotros en silencio- Esas balas cuando salen del cuerpo, se desmenuzan hasta quedar convertidas en polvo, por lo que ha sido muy difícil estudiarlas. Será mejor que lo veáis ¡Guardas! Traed la caja que se halla fuera y a los tres científicos que se encuentran con ella.

Los guardas salieron corriendo afuera. No me extraña, con este loco apuntado con una escopeta a cualquiera que le llevaba la contraria o le molestaba, cualquiera se oponía a lo que decía.

Los científicos entraron en la sala, a la cabeza iba el que parecía el más mayor y experto. Parecía un sabio, me recordaba a ese mago de barba blanca de una de las películas de Rick, ya que ambos tenían barba (aunque la de este hombre era más corta) y gafas; detrás venían sus subordinados cogiendo cada uno un asa de la caja. Los tres se pararon en medio de la habitación y dejaron la caja en el suelo.

-Voy a dar la palabra al mayor experto y jefe de la investigación que se ha llevado a cabo-Anunció Suiza- Profesor, empiece cuando quiera.

** -**Muchas gracias Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft. Me llamo Albert Wolfgang y soy jefe de la entidad que investiga lo relacionado con los asesinatos de veinte países en la tercera guerra mundial.

-En todos los cuerpos en lo que llevamos a cabo una autopsia, encontramos una herida de bala que había atravesado a la nación por dentro o una bala que se encontraba alojada todavía en él. Lo único que diferenciaba estas balas de otras son su color negro y su capacidad de desintegrarse al salir del cuerpo en él que se había incrustado- el anciano dio una orden y sus ayudantes separaron la parte de arriba de la caja, dejando ver un tanque con una bala negra flotando en un líquido transparente.

En cuanto la vi, quise salir corriendo y esconderme en algún sitio en el que nunca pudiese encontrarme. Esa bala era el mal, podía parecer una simple bala, pero percibía algo en ella que me señalaba que era de todo menos normal.

-Ahora observad con mucha atención lo que pasa cuando la bala se encuentra al aire libre. Prosiguió sin darse cuenta de las caras que teníamos todos ¿Era tan imbécil que no podía darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al sacar ese chisme del depósito?

Los otros dos que también debían tener un leve retraso mental como su superior, dieron a un botón de un mando y el tanque se separó a la mitad causando la salida del líquido, que se deslizó hasta el suelo. En cuanto la última gota salió, la bala desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

-Esto es lo que nos hizo darnos cuenta de la inusual naturaleza de la bala y aun habiendo pasado más de una década, seguimos sin saber cómo sucede esto. No es por el aire solamente, ya que si fuese por esto la bala se desintegraría al salir del arma, no es por la sangre porque se hubiese disuelto, no tiene ningún extraño mecanismo de relojería porque la bala es totalmente sólida, en su interior no hay nada por los rayos x al que fue sometido y ningún tipo de onda (alfa, beta, gamma...) ha podido atravesarla. Podría ser que una combinación de sangre y alguna sustancia del aire ocasionando un proceso químico que indujo a la descomposición del material del que estaba formado la bala, pero no conocemos ningún material parecido. ¡Por lo que hemos descubierto podría ser hasta magia!

A partir de ese momento el hombre se puso a hablar sobre fórmulas químicas, compuestos y reacciones que nadie entendía, parecía alguno de nuestros tutores dando clases en la biblioteca. No íbamos al colegio, las clases eran en casa, ya que nunca salíamos a no ser que fuese absolutamente necesario (o nos escapásemos para ir al pueblo más cercano). La ventaja era que estaba cerquísima y nunca llegábamos tarde (era en el piso de abajo) lo malo es que nunca podíamos decir que no sabíamos o no pudimos acabarlos o hacer novillos; todo desventajas en realidad. Imaginaos lo aburrida que fue la conferencia que Ulrich aceptó jugar al ahorcado conmigo y su objetivo en las reuniones era prestar la máxima atención posible.

-Muchas gracias por explicárnoslo tan detalladamente- Le agradeció Suiza. Claro que se lo agradezco, pero por callarse ¿No se dan cuenta de que nadie había entendido los últimos treinta minutos?

-Se levanta la sesión- Acabó Suiza bajando del estrado cojeando y acercándose a Liechtenstein.

Los demás países, formando grupos, fueron saliendo sin dejar de hablar de todo lo que habían descubierto y de la identidad de esos misteriosos grupos. Me acerqué a los chicos y a Hungría que sería quien nos llevaría de vuelta.

-Vamos niños, volvamos a casa

El viaje se realizó en total silencio, nadie hablaba; ni siquiera los dos que estaban a mi lado peleaban por cualquier tontería y Ulrich miraba por la ventana. Hungría intentaba iniciar una conversación mientras conducía, pero al final lo dejó y yo buscaba una manera de decirle a Ulrich que cuando le había cogido la mano no había sido por miedo sino por la sorpresa del disparo.

Hacia las diez de la noche llegamos a la villa. Tuvimos que pasar la verja y el control que había más adelante, donde vi a una de las guardias que mejor me caían, se llamaba Laura y era española, siempre que me veía me daba algún dulce que pasaba de contrabando (Las otras naciones pensaban que los dulces eran malos para la salud y no los permitían), incluso una vez me dio parte de una paella que le había enviado su madre. Todos los guardias habían sido seleccionados con el máximo cuidado, todos habían sido rebeldes que habían estado en contra de la guerra y habían sido perseguidos por varios gobiernos por sus ideas.

Finalmente, llegamos a la mansión donde vivíamos los diez junto con algunos países que se iban rotando, los profesores, los dos cocineros, el jardinero y los cuatro criados que se preocupaban de limpiar las áreas comunes, es decir, la cama y la habitación la colocas tú. En realidad, los cuatro criados (dos chicos y dos chicas) habían sido nuestras niñeras cuando éramos más pequeños, además de enfermeros (uno de ellos tenía el doctorado en enfermería). Los guardias vivían en un chalet cerca de nuestra casa.

-Ulrich- Le llamé cuando bajamos del coche- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Por supuesto ¿Dónde?

-Ven- Y le arrastré hacia unos árboles cercanos mientras el "maduro" de Rick se ponía a cantar- Victoria and Ulrich sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes lov...

Oí como el otro rubio le pegaba para que se callase, tendría que agradecérselo después.

-¿Qué pasa?-Me preguntó cuándo paramos.

-Solo te quería decir que cuando te cogí la mano no era por miedo sino por la sorpresa de los disparos ¿Vale?

-Claro que sí; todo el mundo tiene miedo alguna vez. Yo tuve miedo cuando Suiza sacó la escopeta y se puso a disparar, pensé que nos iba a pegar un tiro ¿Pero quién no tendría miedo de un loco con un arma, sobre todo si es Suiza?

Los dos nos reímos, Ulrich siempre intenta esconder si tiene miedo por los demás para protegernos y yo era una de las pocas personas que lo sabían; Hungría decía que cuando era pequeño era mucho más alegre. Sé que pasó algo cunado era un niño, pero nadie quiere hablar de ello y si se lo preguntas directamente a él saca otro tema para no tener que contestar. Carol me recomendó dejarlo, pero pienso descubrirlo algún día.

-¿Nos vamos a casa? Porque como tardemos, esos dos acabarán con todo lo que haya comestible.

-Claro, te hecho una carrera. Él último es un huevo podrido.

-Te voy a ganar, soy el más rápido.

-A la de 1, 2, 3... ¡YA!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::POV KAITO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::

Esperaba que los demás llegasen pronto, tenía sueño y quería dormirme, abracé a neko Nemea. Nemea era un gato de color pardo con mucho pelo, sobre todo por la zona de la cabeza era tan kawaii, parecía un mini león.

Sabía que si me quedaba más tiempo así, me quedaría dormido, por lo que encendí el ordenador y me puse a ver vídeos de YouTube hasta que alguien me avisase.

-Tinti tin tin tan ta taaan- Sonó el Skype, me llamaba "CoolWalter15"

-Hey, Kai ¿Te has quedado dormido?

-Konichiwa, Walter.

-Ya veo que no, ya han llegado ¿bajamos ya?

-Si, te espero en tu puerta.

-Ok, chao.

-chao.

Me levanté y salí con Nemea siguiéndome. Walter ya estaba fuera junto con Tomás y Erik.

-Hola, Tomás-chan y Erik-kun.

-Hola- Me saludaron los dos a la vez.

Abajo ya se encontraban todos, los cuatro mayores todavía estaban comiendo. Los dos nórdicos se sentaron en un sofá de dos plazas; Caroline, Tomás y yo nos sentamos en uno de 3 plazas con Walter en el reposabrazos.

-Bien ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nos contaron todo lo que habían descubierto en la reunión: la implicación de algunos grupos en la muerte de nuestros padres y las balas que parecían sacadas de una peli de ciencia ficción.

-Hay algo que todavía no comprendo- Confesó Ulrich- ¿Por qué mataron a nuestros padres? ¿Qué podían ganar con ello? ¿Y cómo es posible que uno de los mayores químicos de nuestra época no sepa de qué están hechas unas balas después de toda una década investigando?

-Fáchil, marchia, progleema solugcionardo- Afirmó Rick comiendo.

.

-No hables con la boca llena, no se te entiende- Le regañó su prima, Carol.

-Además, pareces un cerdo gordo con gafas-Se burló Alex que ya había acabado de comer.

-Eso lo serás tú, bloody idiot. No parezco ningún cerdo gordo con gafas.

-Tienes razón.

-Por supuesto que la tengo.

-Gordo y gafotas siempre lo eres, lo de cerdo te lo ganas comiendo.

En ese momento tuvimos que agarrar a Richard o se hubiese lanzado contra Alex y no era muy inteligente lanzarse contra un cinturón negro de artes marciales.

-Rick ¿Qué querías decir antes?

-Podría ser magia.

-La magia no existe, igual que las hadas, solo son cuentos.

-La magia si existe, lo que pasa es que nosotros no sabemos usarla- Replicó Astrid- Nosotros mismos no deberíamos existir; nuestros padres son dos hombres, somos países y nacimos con cinco años de edad.

-Tiene razón, si lo miramos así.

-El problema es que son humanos. Inglaterra y mi padre, Noruega, sabían hacer magia, pero tardaron siglos en aprender y un ser humano solo tiene un siglo.

-Quizás solo es un genio que conoce muy bien las propiedades de los distintos elementos-Comenté, no podía creer en eso, me encantaban el anime y la mitología, pero esto me superaba.

-Sea lo que sea tenemos que investigarlo, no nos podemos quedar sentados, ¿Da?

-Podríamos pedirle a alguno de nuestros tíos que nos ayudasen o podríamos decir que estamos de acampada o algo así.

-Tod-dos sabemos que-e H-hungría nunca nos cre-creería y noso-sotros qué va-aamos-s a po-oder haces si no lo han conseguido to-odos los otros países ju-juntos- se trabó Tomás mientras hablaba, era incapaz de hablar sin que le sucediese eso.

-Tom, piensa lo que vas a decir y cálmate- Le aconsejó la rubia que estaba a su lado quitándole un pelo de la frente.

-Cla-aro- Lo único que consiguió con eso es que tartamudease más totalmente sonrojado y que no entendiésemos nada de lo que dijo a continuación.

-¿Y si nos vamos a dormir? No vamos a llegar a nada, lo único que vamos a conseguir es que alguien se dé cuenta de que estamos aquí y mañana lo que descubramos sean castigos.

Apagamos las luces de la sala y volvimos en grupos cada uno a su habitación. Me metí en la cama y pensé que mañana podríamos jugar el Bad Touch Trío Junior (Walter, Tomás-chan y yo) a un nuevo juego que llevaba tiempo queriendo probar. Mañana sería un día como cualquier otro.

No sabía cuánto me equivocaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::POV CAROL::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

Me levanté al escuchar un ruido, alguien debía de haberse golpeado con alguna mesilla o con un armario.

Intenté volver a dormirme y me acurruqué junto a Kumajiro, es tan calentito. Era el oso de mi padre, podía hablar, pasar de ser un oso adulto a un osezno o al revés y tenía más de cien años. Creo que mi tío Inglaterra le echó un hechizo una noche que estaba borracho. Mejor para mí, era uno de mis mejores amigos.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, oí a gente gritando, seguro que eran mi primo y Alex discutiendo por cualquier tontería, pero si había ruido eso significa que era hora de levantarse. Ya se podía ver una luz roja que traspasaba las cortinas. Me cambie, no sabía por qué estaban haciendo tanto ruido esos dos, pero pensaba cambiarme tranquilamente.

Me acerqué a la ventana y descorrí las cortinas diciendo hola al nuevo día. Me paralicé. Nada podía haberme preparado para lo que vi a través de la ventana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Al final me hago un gazpacho con los tomates que me lancéis o no hace falta? ¿O preferís enviar un review que hará muy, muy feliz a esta escritora? :3

Para los que os gusta Sufin y Dennor tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo y para los que os guste el lietpol dentro de dos. Y ahora las palabras que a lo mejor no entendéis:

Sparkle: Conejo verde volador de Inglaterra. Es su nombre ¿Verdad?

Trigueño: Os parecerá una tontería, pero significa cosas diferentes en los distintos países de habla castellana y en las distintas comunidades españolas. Aquí me refiero a un pelo del color del trigo, entre marrón y dorado.

Capisci: Entendido.

Schweizerische Eidgenossenschaft: Confederación Suiza en alemán.

Victoria and Ulrich sitting in the tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes lov...: Canción inglesa infantil, su significado es Victoria y Ulrich sentados bajo un árbol, besándose, primero viene el amor...

El último es un huevo podrido: Frase típica en España que se dice en las carreras cuando eres pequeño. No sé en otros países, pero a lo mejor a alguno os pareció curioso. Recordad que Victoria es mitad española.

Skype: Programa para hablar con los amigos, enviar mensajes...

Bloody- Maldito.


	4. Chapter 3

Tengo **dos**** anuncio****s**** importante****s** que hacer:

Me voy las próximas tres semanas a una finca perdida de la mano de dios, que significa que no hay internet. Voy a intentar que cuando baje a la ciudad pueda ir a un sitio con wifi y subir otro capítulo.

He subido en otro fanfic las pequeñas historias que complementarán esta, solo votaron dos personas. n uU El primero se titula "Segundo uso de una bandera blanca".

Por favor votad las dos preguntas del capítulo anterior, por favor.

Os dejo con la historia:

_El niño tenía la piel del color de la noche y llevaba por ropa un simple taparrabo. Panguea le observó durante horas mientras el niño hacía formas en la tierra con un palo, __hasta darse cuenta de que no era peligroso, __por lo __ que decidió acercarse._

_ -Hola_

_ -Hola- Le contestó sin dejar de dibujar._

_ -¿Qué eres?- Preguntó curioso Panguea._

_ -Soy un continente- Le respondió el niño._

_ -¿Qué es un continente?- Volvió a preguntar._

_ -No lo sé, pero me gustaría saberlo-Confesó el niño._

_ Panguea siguió mirándole, llevaba tiempo queriendo tener compañeros como él, a alguien con el que hablar, por lo que le hizo una oferta._

_ -¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Soy grande, fuerte, puedo protegerte y te puedo ayudar a descubrir lo que es un continente- Propuso al del color oscuro- Me llamo Panguea._

_ -Mi nombre es África._

Traducción de los siguientes párrafos de "continentibus origo fabulae" de autor desconocido.

**Capítulo 3: Retirada.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Walter::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Alguna vez te has levantado y te has asomado por la ventana para ver unas criaturas de hielo que intentan destruir tu hogar y mataros? ¿No? A mí nunca me había pasado hasta que me desperté esta mañana.

Ahora intentaba llegar hasta la habitación de Kaito; cuando dormía podía caer una bomba y no se despertaría y eso era lo que me preocupaba. El problema ahora era un monstruo tamaño XL parecido a un gorila de helado que había decidido que mi pasillo era un bonito lugar para empezar los destrozos.

Me preguntareis si estando nuestras habitaciones puerta a puerta porque iba a tener que subir por las escaleras. La verdad es que estaba en la planta baja haciendo unas cosillas (Poner un cubo encima de la puerta para que el profesor de mates se mojase por el suspenso del otro día) cuando empezó toda la batalla campal. Lo único bueno era haber podido coger mi mochila de emergencia y la de Kaito que estaban escondidas en esa planta. Las mochilas de emergencia eran unas mochilas de montañero donde llevábamos todo lo necesario para sobrevivir toda una semana y donde poder para meter algún objeto personal en el pequeño espacio que sobraba (Una flauta que me dejo mi padre, unas fotos, comida para walbird...). Todo había sido idea de Ulrich, nos había obligado a tenerlas siempre equipadas, cuando le viese me disculparía por llamarle paranoico obsesionado cada vez que sacaba el tema.

Y eso ha sido todo hasta el momento en el que me había encontrado a mi amigo King Kong en el corredor, eliminando la parte del plan en la que cogía la espada que me legó mi padre de mi habitación y obligándome a enfrentarme a un mono gigante con un cepillo de dientes. La forma más cool para empezar el día.

Esquivé el primer golpe que me lanzó, acercándome cada vez más a las escaleras. Se me tenía que ocurrir algo y rápido.

-Vamos monito, si me dejas pasar te daré un montón de ricos plátanos.

-UARRRR

Si hablase gorila estaba seguro de que no había sido un afectuoso sí, sino un "Creo que prefiero matarte y comerme tus entrañas"

-¿Prefieres otra cosa? Podemos ir a la cocina- Evadí el segundo golpe consiguiendo enfadarle más y aumentar las ganas de matarme- ¿Qué te parece?

Retrocedí un paso, tropezándome con el primer escalón de la escalera y cayéndome. Por suerte, conseguí agarrarme a la barandilla y no rodar hasta la otra planta, pero el gorila bajó el brazo a toda velocidad, sin darme tiempo a moverme.

-"Y así acaba todo, muriendo en el rellano aplastado por el brazo del hermano mayor de copito de nieve. Que forma tan poco cool de morir, ni siquiera ha sido luchando"- pensé mientras el brazo del gorila se acercaba.

-¡KUMAJIRO! ¡ATÁCALE!

Una mole blanca se lanzó contra el mono, lanzándolo hacia el otro lado del pasillo. Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con Carol y Tom, que salían de una de las habitaciones más alejadas del pasillo.

-Walter, ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó preocupada la rubia mientras se acercaban los dos, ambos con arcos y un carcaj lleno de flechas.

-Por supuesto, mi cool persona no puede ser vencida.

-P-parecía que t-te iba a gol-lpear.

-¡Qué dices! Era para que se confiara- Y me puse a reír, no podían saber que había tenido miedo.

-Lo que tú digas-Ninguno parecía muy convencido, pero mientras se lo creyeran, me daba lo mismo.

-¿Habéis despertado a Kaito?- Tenía que enterarme para no ponerme a buscarle como un loco.

-No, ¿sigue dormido?...

-RUARRR-Rugió Copito de nieve 2 tras librarse del oso y acercándose a nosotros, dispuesto a despedazarnos.

-VETE, Nosotros te cubrimos- Gritó la rubia. Los dos empezaron a lanzar flechas para hacerle retroceder, dando tiempo a Kumajiro de recuperarse.

Cogí las dos mochilas que habían quedado abandonadas al principio de la pelea y salí pitando hasta entrar en mi habitación. Mi habitación tenía toda la ropa sin colocar, la cama desecha y todos los cajones abiertos con los objetos en su interior revueltos; estaba como la había dejado antes de irme. Encontré la vaina con la espada en mi armario y até el correaje alrededor de mi cintura, ajustándomela bien.

Salí al pasillo, donde continuaba la pelea. Pasando desapercibido, entré en la habitación de Kaito para encontrármelo dormido. No podía creérmelo, monstruos que parecían sacados de uno de los mangas que tanto le gustaban estaban derribando el edificio ¿Y ni se inmutaba?

-KAI, DESPIERTA

-Cinco minutitos más- Murmuró acurrucándose en la cama y tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.

Estuve cinco minutos gritándole y sacudiéndole, sin resultado alguno. Solo me quedaba el plan B.

-KAITO, ¡NEMEA SE ESTÁ COMIENDO UNO DE TUS MANGAS!-Grité los más alto posible al lado en su oreja, sobresaltándole.

-¿Qué? Nemea te he dicho que no te comas mis cosas. Eh, pero si está a mi lado dormido-Me miró confuso hasta darse cuenta de que debía de haberse vuelto a quedarse dormido- me va a matar Lawrence-sempai.

-No es eso, vístete, coge tu katana y a Nemea y vámonos. Ya he cogido tu mochila de emergencia, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Por qué?

Mientras se vestía, le conté todo lo que había pasado (Salvo lo de la casi muerte por aplastamiento, eso se quedaría conmigo). Puso una cara de póker que hubiese sido la envidia de todos los jugadores del mundo hasta que acabé.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Tenía una cara de concentración profunda.

-Estaba pensando si era posible que algún laboratorio haya creado esas criaturas basándose en un manga mío.

-Está bien, salgamos tenemos que ayudar a los demás- Kaito era un filósofo y lo mejor era cortarle antes de que empezase a pensar a nivel cósmico o nos quedaríamos aquí hasta mañana, yo quería destrozar cosas, no ponerme a pensar en su origen.

Salimos al corredor, no quedaba nadie salvo los restos semiderretidos de Copito de nieve 2.

-Tenemos que bajar y ayudar a los demás.

-Si- Iba a demostrar a todos lo peligroso que podía ser con mi fiel espada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::Erik:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Volteé mi atgeir para apuntar al oso de hielo que se encontraba enfrente de mí. Estaba preocupado por Astrid, la conocía y sabía que podría meterse en una batalla cinco contra uno; ella se defendía sola perfectamente, pero era demasiado inconsciente para su propio bien.

Me concentré en la bestia que estaba en frente mía. No era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a uno de esos monstruos, pero sí el primero en resultarme tan difícil de vencer. Si se alargaba el combate sacaría mi hacha, que se encontraba al lado de la bolsa de emergencia, tirada en el suelo.

Me moví hacia atrás esperando el momento en el que el oso, al lanzarme un zarpazo, dejase desprotegida un lado de su cuerpo. En ese momento, le clavaría mi lanza para vencer en un golpe.

Pasó el tiempo, el oso empezaba a cansarse de abalanzarse sobre mí y fallar, se notaba que estaba fatigado, después de estar atacando durante cinco minutos, mientras que yo me sentía descansado, solo me había tenido que apartar de la trayectoria de sus ataques.

El oso harto de mis evasiones, lanzó una de sus garras contra mí, ese fue el momento, evadiendo el ataque, me metí por debajo de su zarpa y clavé con todas mis fuerzas la alabarda, atravesando su corazón. Con todas mis fuerzas, giré hacia un lado mi arma para evitar que cayese encima de mí el oso y me aprisionase.

-¡ERIK!-Miré hacia un lado, Astrid se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia mí; esperaba que me diese un abrazo. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de ella, pero nunca se daba cuenta de ello; me encantaría llamarla mi novia, pero estaba seguro de que me patearía en el momento en que lo dijese en voz alta.

-¡APÁRTATE!-Se lanzó sobre mí apartándome al mismo tiempo que un monstruo se lanzaba sobre ella y la arrojaba hasta la pared. Como había estado colocado el impacto me hubiese matado, pero ella, preparada, consiguió reducir el impacto.

Pensaba destruir al engendro ese, nadie atacaba a Astrid si yo estaba ahí, sobre todo si había sido para salvarme. Me acerqué a mi mochila y cogí mi hacha, era grande y pesada, de un solo filo, ideada para destrozar con un solo golpe. Después de eso, cargué contra la abominación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::Astrid::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saqué mi hacha del cuerpo del último monstruo con el que había acabado. A mi alrededor se encontraban otros tres más, muertos; había sido fácil acabar con los cuatro. Me reí, si lo supiese Erik, le daría un ataque al corazón, estaba segura. Era demasiado sobreprotector algunas veces.

Me recoloqué el pasador con la forma de cruz en el pelo y descansé el hacha de doble filo en mi hombro, hasta que observé como un gorila se alejaba por el pasillo; si atajaba por el otro lado de la casa podría sorprenderle y golpearle antes de que se diese cuenta.

Salí corriendo y llegué al cruce de pasillos, en él se encontraba Erik al lado del cuerpo de un oso con su lanza clavada, en otros momentos no hubiese pasado nada, pero el gorila se acercaba a toda velocidad, si le atrapaba le mataría del golpe. Aparté a Erik de su trayectoria, a la vez que reducía la potencia de la colisión colocando mi hacha entre el monstruo y yo y relajando el cuerpo en el momento en el que me tiró contra la pared. Aminoró el golpe, pero aun así me sentí como si me hubiese arrollado un camión.

Estaba desorientada, parte del daño se lo había llevado la mochila que llevaba a la espalda, pero eso no había evitado que al estrellarme me golpease la cabeza. Intenté levantarme, pero al hacerlo sentí pinchazos en el tobillo derecho impidiéndome levantarme, seguramente me había hecho un esguince lo que provocó que no pudiese ayudarle y que solo pudiese ver como mi amigo luchaba con su hacha. Rápidamente aclaré mi mente, no podía levantarme, pero podía lanzarle una roca para desconcentrarle. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas con cuidado y recogí un cascote que se encontraba a mi lado; debía tener mucho cuidado, podía golpear a Erik y eso era lo último que quería en esos momentos.

Tras un hachazo que no había hecho mucho daño, Erik se apartó de mi objetivo; dándome la oportunidad que necesitaba. Arrojé la piedra directo a su cabeza, aturdiéndolo el tiempo necesario para que Erik atravesase parte de su pecho y cuello, matándolo al instante.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Se acercó a mí rápidamente, se notaba que estaba muy preocupado- ¿Te has roto algo? Has sido una inconsciente, podría haberte matado.

Sonreí, lo único que le hacía hablar tanto era cuando hacía algo peligroso (O estúpido según él) o me hacía daño, siempre se preocupaba por mí. En esos momentos siempre pensaba que realmente le gustaba, para darme cuenta de que él solo pensaba en mí como su amiga, nada más. Era una de las pocas veces en lo que podía saber lo que sentía, quizás por eso me arriesgaba tanto.

-Solo me he torcido el tobillo, nada más. Si no lo hubiese hecho ahora estarías de camino a Asgard, no te quejes.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.

Nos quedamos un rato allí callados, esperando a que alguien nos ayudase. Se parecía bastante a cualquier otro día de diario, yo parlotearía de cualquier cosa, mientras Erik me escuchaba y ocasionalmente me daba su opinión; dejando aparte nuestras armas, el destrozado interior, mi tobillo y las pintas que llevamos. A Hungría le daría algo si nos viese de ese modo; me reí al pensarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó con sus ojos lilas llenos de curiosidad.

Le conté lo que estaba pensando, no pudo evitar reír. Solo reía cuando algo le hacía gracia, no por cualquier tontería y eso me encantaba.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien?-Los dos nos giramos. Walter y Perseo se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Astrid-chan?

-Solo me he torcido el tobillo, ¿Y vosotros?

-Nada que no pueda arreglar un buen sueño.

-¿Sabéis dónde están los demás?-Quiso saber el albino.

-Por el ruido apostaría que están fuera, destrozando el patio. Deberíamos ayudarles.

-Walter, ¿Puedes coger la mochila de Astrid y su hacha?

-Claro, ¿Para qué?- Confirmó cogiendo lo que le habían pedido.

-No puede caminar- Y dicho esto me cogió estilo princesa.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO? –Chillé, revolviéndome en sus brazos- Bájame.

-No- Me respondió sin soltarme.

-Solo tengo que apoyarme en ti, nada más-Razoné, me estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

-No- Y se puso a caminar sin más, sin escuchar ninguna de mis protestas, siendo seguido por los otros dos. Esperaba por mi bien que no me sonrojase más de lo que estaba y que me soltase antes de llegar a la zona de guerra; pensaba luchar dijese lo que dijese, nadie se metía con los amigos de la futura reina del norte.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Rick::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Menuda mañana, tan tranquilo estaba hablando con mi amigos mágicos y al siguiente estaba luchando contra monstruos que eran resultado de una invocación, estaba seguro de ello. Lancé un sablazo a un lobo de hielo que se había acercado demasiado, había que tener mucho cuidado con ellos.

-Alex, hagamos una apuesta. Quien acabe con más, se come el postre del otro durante un mes- Grité al rubio alto que se encontraba peleando con una tubería a mi izquierda.

-Será un placer comerme tu postre, así adelgazarás.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

A mi derecha se encontraban los dos italianos. Ulrich luchaba contra un mamut con una bandera blanca. Os podéis reír, pero es capaz de destrozar a un persona con la vara, aunque el interior es de madera por fuera estaba recubierta de metal (Cortesía de Perseo que la había mejorado hasta ser lo más rápida, liviana y resistente posible) y había desenganchado la tela blanca. Victoria combatía contra un tigre dientes de sable con su hacha. Por detrás, Carol y Tomás lanzaban flechas a los monstruos que se acercaban a nosotros. Los países que habían dormido ahí y lo que quedaba de los guardias estaban diseminados por todos lados, luchando solos o en grupos: Hungría luchaba a sartenazos, Hong Kong derretía a las criaturas a base de fuegos artificiales, Islandia luchaba con un sable...

Por el rabillo del ojo vi llegar a los cuatro que faltaban, eso mejoraría nuestras probabilidades de vencer, pero no dejaban de llegar más y más monstruos. Al final nos vencerían por el cansancio.

Hungría también debió de darse cuenta por que gritó:

-Chicos, largaos de aquí ahora mismo. Este sitio no es el adecuado para niños como vosotros.

-No vamos a dejaros solo- Respondimos más de uno.

-Laura.

-¿Qué, señora?

-Llévatelos por el pasadizo y no paréis hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos.

-Sí, señora.

No tuvimos nada que hacer, nos acercamos al guardia que sería nuestro guía los diez (Aunque a Walter, Victoria y a mí nos tuvieron que sacar a rastras, literalmente). Nos adentramos en la mansión semiderruida hasta llegar a la biblioteca.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó Carol pasando la mirada por lo libros.

-Es el único lugar en el que la mayor parte no vendríais si no fuese por las clases, el sitio perfecto para esconder algo- Ahí nos ha pillado, yo vendría si pusiesen cómic o libros de hechizos, pero ningún profesor opinaba lo mismo que yo.

-Este no es... juraría que estaba aquí...- Murmuró la guía rebuscando entre los libros- Aquí es.

El suelo se empezó a mover hasta que apareció un hueco de un metro de ancho. Me asomé al interior, solo se veían los primeros tramos de una escalera, más adelante estaba a oscuras, no se veía nada. Saqué mi linterna y empecé a bajar, los demás rápidamente suguieron mis pasos.

Cuando entramos los once la abertura se cerró, separándonos de la batalla que ocurría en el exterior. Así, nos internamos en la oscuridad sin mirar atrás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué os ha parecido? Os gustó y me dejaréis review (Wiiiii, la opción que más me gusta) o me lanzais tomates, ricos muy ricos tomates (También buena opción si llegasen bien a mi casa)

Términos importantes que a lo mejor no entendisteis:

Atgeir: Arma vikinga parecida a una pica.

Asgard: Lugar donde moran los dioses en la mitología vikinga y donde van los guerreros que murieron en batalla.


	5. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Ya ha pasado una semana desde mi última actualización. Tengo la sensación de que cada vez hay menos review (Pero no me pienso rendir). Sé que dije que seguramente no podría actualizar, pero al final he podido, agradecédselo a el wifi de los bares (Es el de mi abuelo, así que no estoy robando, pero no puedo ir todos los días)

Al final ¿Qué os parece la idea de cambiar el nombre de Richard por Andrew?

Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hetalia si no habría mucho Gerita, Usuk, Gerita, Spanamo, Gerita, Rochu... Ya os hacéis una idea.

Agradezco a todas las personas que han mandado review, me han puesto en alerta o en favorito o simplemente han leído la historia y les ha gustado. : D

_Uno a uno, fueron apareciendo más niños. Primero llegó una niña de mirada seria, ojos rasgados y pelo negro, Asia. Poco después, llegó otra de ojos azules y pelo rubio, Europa. A esta la siguió otra chica de color de piel cobrizo y ojos color café, América y detrás de ella llegó un chico de tez oscura y ojos azules, Oceanía._

_ Pangea pensaba que no llegarían más niños, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la llegada del último de ellos. Pero una noche llegaron dos más, ambos eran parecidos y a la vez muy diferentes, uno tenía el pelo azul y ojos verdes, mientras que el otro tenía el pelo verde y los ojos azules., uno era fuerte de espíritu mientras que el otro era la tranquilidad personificada. Dijeron llamarse Ártico y Antártida y como los demás, se unieron a la pequeña familia._

_ El tiempo pasaba y Pangea no sabía porque era tan diferente a los niños, su piel era blanda y cálida mientras que la suya era áspera y dura, no tenían una gran frente como él, sus huesos eran más frágiles, su cuerpo más delgado y menos fuerte. A pesar de todo eso, cuidaba a los siete niños como si fueran suyos._

_ Poco a poco su fuerza y su cordura minaban a la vez que los niños poco a poco crecían hasta llegar a la edad adulta. En ese momento, Pangea perdió el poco juicio que le quedaba y se sumió en la locura. Engañando a los cinco mayores con una cena llena de somnífero, los encerró en una cueva en uno de los lugares más recónditos de la tierra para dejarlos morir allí. Por fortuna, los dos gemelos, que no se fiaron del banquete que preparó su padre y entre los dos, idearon un plan para liberar a sus hermanos de las garras de su progenitor._

Traducción de los siguientes párrafos de "continentibus origo fabulae" de autor desconocido.

Capítulo 4: Empezamos en un túnel y acabamos en otro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Tomás::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminaba por los túneles al lado de Walter y Perseo. Los dos no paraban de hablar y algunas veces intervenía en la conversación; pero sobre todo escuchaba, no me gustaba hablar mucho porque suelo tartamudear, la gente dice que me parezco en eso a tío Estonia. Eso no ha sido siempre así, cuando era pequeño era más abierto, pero los demás me confundieron con una niña y cada vez que lo recuerdo me pongo a tartamudear, fue vergonzoso.

Físicamente, Me parezco mucho a mi papá Polonia salvo por el pelo castaño. Soy tan tímido e introvertido como mi papá Lituania y también adoro ayudar a la gente. Mis mejores amigos son Walter, Perseo (Aunque me llevo mejor con el último, es más tranquilo) y Carol. Carol es mi mejor amiga y siempre me trata como su hermano pequeño. Es una chica muy alegre, abierta y tranquila que le encanta ayudar a la gente, sobre todo si son problemas entre enamorados. Algunas veces tengo que pararla porque puede llegar a inmiscuirse demasiado, ella se defiende diciendo que es el país del amor y está en su derecho. Pero no me importa, es mi mejor amiga, aunque fuese ella la primera que pensó que era una niña. Está realmente arrepentida de su error, siempre se está disculpando por ello y yo siempre le digo que es mi culpa también por seguir el juego y no decir la verdad.

Los tres íbamos en el medio de la formación, delante de nosotros iban los dos nórdicos con Astrid todavía avergonzada por ir al estilo novia. Delante estaban nuestra guía, Alexandre y Victoria y cerrando la marcha Richard, Carol y Ulrich. Nos colocamos de esa forma porque Richard se pelearía con los dos de delante del todo, y lo último que queríamos es que nos localizaran por el jaleo.

Tras caminar una o dos horas por el estrecho túnel, por fin llegamos al exterior, un bosque. Apartamos los matorrales que tapaban la salida para camuflarla y salimos del claustrofóbico conducto.

-¿Dónde estamos, Laura? –Todos estábamos agotados tras la lucha y por nuestras heridas. Queríamos llegar a un lugar seguro y descansar, pero no sabíamos adónde nos dirigíamos, si estaba lejos o cerca.

-Deberíamos encontrarnos al suroeste de Italia a unos diez kilómetros de la mansión. Primero vamos a ir a la cabaña que se encuentra aquí cerca para curados las heridas y descansar. Los demás deben de haberlo colocado todo.- Me emocioné al oírlo, quizás Hungría y los demás huyeron por otro camino y ya estaban allí.

Después de caminar dos minutos entre la maleza, llegamos a la cabaña. No debía de medir más 15 metros cuadrados, no sé cómo pensaban meternos a todos y si sumamos a lo que deberían estar ya dentro ¿Cómo vamos a caber?

-Es demasiado pequeña, ni de broma entramos todos ahí dentro-Se quejó Rick diciendo en voz alta lo que pensábamos todos.

-Da, por una vez tiene toda la razón.

-Ya veréis como cabemos todos-Nos invitó a entrar mientras sujetaba la puerta. En el interior había una cama deshecha, unas mesillas, unas sillas tiradas y varios objetos desperdigados por el suelo, no sé quién debía de haber limpiado, pero no lo hizo muy bien. Cuando el último de nosotros entró, Laura cerró la puerta y pulsó un botón que había estado escondido detrás de una mesilla.

-Identifíquese- una voz robótica surgió de algún lado altavoz escondido en las paredes.

-Soy Laura González Muñoz, guardia de la zona central, código de identificación: 1105.

- Identificación Correcta. Bajando a la planta baja.

El suelo empezó a temblar mientras descendía a la planta baja. Estuve a punto de caerme, pero conseguí agarrarme a una mesa. Cuando paró, nos encontrábamos en un pulcro recibidor donde nos esperaban nuestros dos cocineros.

-¡Pibes! Habéis conseguido escapar-Chilló Carmen lanzándose a abrazarnos, era la cocinera jefa y una de los pocos que habían estado desde la fundación de la casa. Era una mujer regordeta argentina de unos cincuenta años, a su lado se encontraba el otro cocinero, Francesco un hombre delgado y alegre del sur de Italia.

-¿cómo estáis? Estaba preocupadísima, pensaba que os había pasado algo. Laura ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No estoy muy segura, pero unas extrañas criaturas aparecieron a las seis de la mañana, intentamos contenerlas, pero fue inútil, a las siete y media ya se encontraban en las inmediaciones de la casa.

-No quisiera inmiscuirme en la conversación, pero ¿Dónde están Eliz y los demás?-Interrumpió Rick impaciente.

-¿Dónde está mi onkel Emil?

-¿Y mi bror?- Intervino Erik manteniendo bien agarrada a la otra nórdica para que no se cayera.

-¿Y mi Shūshu y mi Yímā?

-Todos están más o menos bien. Han tenido que ser ingresados en el hospital por la gravedad de las heridas, pero se recuperaran. En cuánto os fuisteis, los monstruos se retiraron. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Lo que tenéis que hacer es pasar a la cocina para que os curen las heridas. Ven primero tú, Astrid, eres la que tiene la herida más grave.

Erik se la llevó a la cocina guiado por Francesco. Los demás esperamos fuera, Laura nos informó que ese lugar había sido construido para protegernos. Allí se encontraban los profesores, los cocineros, los cuidadores y algunos guardias asignados que serían los primeros en llegar y cerciorarse de la nula presencia de enemigos en los alrededores. Además, algunos de los guardias nos protegerían el trayecto desde la salida del túnel hasta la base sin que nosotros lo supiéramos, vigilando los alrededores. Esos guardias todavía se encontraban fuera, vigilando que no nos asaltasen, mientras que otros se encontraban en una sala monitorizándolo todo, observando cada mínimo detalle de allí fuera por si hubiera algún peligro.

Laura nos enseñó nuestras habitaciones, en una dormiríamos los tres más pequeños, en otro las chicas y en el último los cuatro chicos mayores.

Me tiré encima de mi cama, era tan blandita como la de mi dormitorio. Miré a las mascotas de Walter y Perseo, me parecía increíble que no se hubiesen asustado y huido; aunque lo mismo había hecho Kumajiro, que seguía acompañando a Carol. Me pregunté si mi poni, Konik, estaría bien; Laura me había asegurado que nuestras mascotas habían salido ilesos, tanto el toro de Victoria, mi poni o el perro de Erik. Pero no podía evitar estar preocupado. Me incorporé para ir a preguntarle donde estaban.

-¡Toma almohadazo!- Una almohada me dio en toda la cabeza tirándome en la cama otra vez.

-¡NADIE PUEDE GANAR A MI SÚPER COOL PERSONA! ¡RÍNDETE! –El albino me tiró otra almohada pero esa la esquivé, preguntaría más tarde por las mascotas, ahora le iba hacer pagar el golpe a Walter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Astrid:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me sentía humillada, había sido muy tierno el gesto de Erik, pero solo me tendría que haber ayudado a andar, nada más ¡Algún día me convertiría en la reina del norte, no en una débil princesa en apuros!

-¿Se encuentra mejor?- Alcé la mirada, Erik me miraba preocupado mientras nuestra enfermera, Ruth Meier me vendaba el tobillo.

-Solo ha sido un esguince, pero deberás reposar unos tres días para estar curado del todo. Creo que los mejores para curar sois países, solo me dais alegrías, nunca dificultades. Donde una persona tarda en curarse tres semanas completamente, vosotros tardáis una semana o menos. Pero ni se te ocurra hacer ejercicios y nada de actividades peligrosas, que te conozco jovencita- Ruth era la que siempre me curaba cuando hacía cualquiera de mis "actividades peligrosas que podrían matarme o lesionarme de gravedad" según ella.

Esperé a que nos curada los diversos cortes y raspaduras que nos habíamos producido en la pelea, eran simples rasguños, pero estaba empeñada en revisar cada uno de ellos.

-Ya he acabado con vosotros dos, llamad al Bad Touch Trío Junior. Conociéndolos, estarán haciendo alguna de las suyas.

-Vale, Ruth- Asentimos los dos mientras salíamos de la cocina.

-Astrid, casi lo olvido ¿Dónde tengo la cabeza? Toma esta muleta, así podrás moverte sin ayuda.

-Muchas gracias- La agradecí mientras ajustaba la muleta a mi altura. Miré a Erik pero parecía triste. Enseguida entendí por qué.

-No, no, no. No voy a dejar que me lleves más tiempo estilo novia- Lo único que hacía era mirarme con cara de perrito abandonado y eso no me lo podía hacer, nunca aguantaba esa cara. Siempre que la ponía ganaba.

-No me mires así. Esta vez no lo vas a conseguir, así que déjalo- Me siguió mirando con carita triste durante unos minutos.

-¡ARRRGGG! Tú ganas, pero solo hasta la habitación, nada más ¿entendido?-Me rendí, era imposible razonar con él cuando se ponía de ese modo. La mayor parte de las veces me daba la razón, pero esa era una de las veces donde el siempre ganaba, sin discutir, solo mirando a la gente lo conseguía. Y yo muy, muy en el fondo también quería. Pero en el fondo ¿Eh?

Erik me subió a sus brazos y me miró con sus ojos violetas, parecía la persona más feliz del mundo en esos momentos. Me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta, mientras caminaba hasta la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Álex:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rebusqué en mi bolsa, había traído todas las cosas necesarias: mi fiel tubería, unas fotos, la bufanda de mi padre, un traje mandarín de mi talla y un pequeño peluche de un panda con un girasol. Llevaba muchas cosas que no venían en "La lista de objetos esenciales en la mochila de emergencia", pero no me importaba. Una de las cosas más importantes son los recuerdos. Cogí una goma de entre mis cosas y me até el pelo en una coleta, la anterior la había hecho deprisa y corriendo (Es difícil hacerte una coleta con un monstruo intentando entrar en tu habitación) y en esos momentos casi estaba colgando de mi cabello.

Mientras volvía a colocar todo en la maleta, una alarma sonó en el techo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es la hora de la cena?- Preguntó Rick sobresaltado. Algunas veces pensaba que las oportunidades para insultarle las ponía a posta, porque si no, no sé cómo alguien podía ser tan descerebrado.

-Claro que no es la campana para la cena, idiota. Alguien debe de haber entrado en el perímetro.

Rick y yo salimos corriendo de la habitación, para encontrarnos con los dos nórdicos. Astrid nos miró con cara de "Si se lo decís a alguien que me tiene cogida pudiendo andar os mato".

-¿Sabéis que pasa?- Preguntó Astrid, después de obligar al que la tenía cogida a bajarla. Erik parecía herido, su cara era la que pondría un cachorro desamparado después de que su dueño le pegase una patada y le dejase tirado en una carretera. Aunque todos sabíamos que era para tener cogida a Astrid rato más.

-Ni idea, debe ser algo importante. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Los tres pequeños están con Ruth, a Ulrich le he visto hablando con Laura y Carol y Vic deben de estar en nuestra habitación.

En ese momento, los cuatro mencionados aparecieron por el corredor.

-Chicos quedaos aquí y ni se os ocurra salir- Nos ordenó la guardiana- Ha entrado un hombre en la zona y ha acabado con la vida de tres de los siete guardias que se encuentran fuera.

Esperé a que se fuera a la salida para poder preguntar:

-¿Salimos ahora o esperamos dos minutos más?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::Ulrich:::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos junto a los demás (Rick, Alex, Vic y Carol; Astrid no podía venir por su esguince y Erik se negaba a dejarla sola). Debíamos ser lo más silenciosos posibles, un asesino se encontraba cerca y lo íbamos a capturar, nadie mata a s nuestros y se sale con la suya.

-oí un ruido detrás de mí y me volteé bajando rápidamente mi bandera. Le iba a quitar las ganas de atreverse a venir, pero la detuve al ver a quien le doy casi un banderazo.

-¿Vosotros cinco que hacéis aquí?

-Vamos detener a ese asesino. Somos héroes.

-Cállate. De Rick y Vic me lo hubiese imaginado, pero los demás no. Estoy decepcionada, sobre todo contigo Ulrich. Eres el mayor, pensé que tenía más cabeza.

Nos callamos todos nadie se quería enfrentar a Laura, solo faltaba que echase fuego por la boca y sería un demonio. Podía ser la hermana perdida de Hungría cuando se lo proponía.

-Quedaos aquí y esta vez NI SE OS OCURRA MOVEROS O QUIEN OS MATARÁ SERÉ YO.

Observamos cómo se acercaba a unas rocas y se apostaba ahí, Unos minutos después se oyó el primer disparo. El tirador estaba escondido detrás de dos árboles que estaban muy juntos, tenía un pequeño espacio perfecto por donde disparar y los dos troncos le protegían de las balas de Laura, debía de conocer la localización de Laura. Sin embargo, debía desconocer que estábamos allí, porque desde nuestro escondite teníamos buen ángulo de tiro, pero no teníamos ningún arma de fuego, lo más parecido era el arco de Caroline y no me iba a arriesgar a que descubriese nuestra existencia.

El fuego seguía, ni Laura ni el hombre vestido de negro descansaban. Los dos intentaban acertar en el otro, pero estaban en un punto muerto. Solo podrían cambiar las tornas si uno de los dos se movía, pero ninguno iba a arriesgarse a ser alcanzado mientras buscaba otro sitio para protegerse.

Pero al final el hombre decidió moverse, no querría arriesgarse a que llegasen más soldados. En realidad no vendrían refuerzos, Laura ordenó en la base que nadie se acercara, quería acabar ella sola con quien acabó con parte de su escuadrón.

Laura disparó, fallando sus tiros. Tras resguardarse detrás de unas formaciones de rocas, apuntó a nuestra guardiana, asestándole una bala en el abdomen.

Teníamos que hacer algo, Laura estaba herida y ese hombre pronto nos descubriría. Carol tendría que disparar para darle una oportunidad a Laura.

-Carol, tienes que dispararle.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?

-Escúchame solo tienes que desconcentrarle, no matarle.

-Idiota, si hace eso va a descubrirnos.

-Va a descubrirnos de todas formas si no hacemos algo y la única que sabe usar un arco con esa precisión es Carol.

-No creo que mi prim...

-Voy a hacerlo, si no lo hago nos matará- Carol sacó una flecha y apuntó con su arco. El de negro seguía acercándose con cuidado a la española, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada. En el momento que pasaba de un árbol a otro, la rubia soltó la flecha que atravesó el aire impactando el hombro del otro, desequilibrándose; dándole el tiempo suficiente a Laura para disparar una última bala que le mató en el acto.

Nos acercamos con cuidado a Laura, se había desmayado. Cogí su walkie talkie y envié una señal de socorro por él. Tardarían unos pocos minutos, su herida debía ser dolorosa, pero sobreviviría.

Me acerqué al cadáver, el hombre estaba totalmente tapado con un traje negro. En su hombro estaba impreso un extraño símbolo que nunca antes había visto, un cristal blanco rodeado por un círculo negro difícil de percibir. Mientras le observaba, me fijé en uno de sus bolsillos; parecía tener una pequeña protuberancia en él. Sin dudarlo lo abrí y saqué lo que se encontraba en su interior, parecía una agenda electrónica o un móvil. Lo guardé en mi bolsillo y me acerqué a los demás para esperar al equipo de rescate.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::Perseo o Kaito::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras estábamos en la enfermería sonó una alarma, provocando que nos obligaran a escondernos. Una hora después del suceso, llegaron dos guardias con una Laura herida seguidos de cinco de mis compañeros. Me pregunté qué habían hecho, si se habían escapado para luchar, cuando Hungría llegase los mataría.

Esperamos en otra sala a que curasen a los cinco y les riñesen por insensatos, sin dejarnos salir hasta que los otros acabaran la revisión. Para cuando llegamos los tres a la habitación de los cuatro chicos, todo el mundo estaba dentro gritando.

-¡Imbécil! ¡No deberías haberlo cogido!-Le recriminaba Victoria a su primo.

-Estoy harto de escondernos, tenemos que actuar.

-Ayer no eras el más convencido con ese plan- Le recriminó la nórdica que estaba sentada en una de las camas.

-Lo sé, pero ayer no había pasado nada de esto. Esta mañana no sé cuántos guardias murieron por nuestra culpa, pero esta tarde han muerto tres a manos de una sola persona. Tenemos que irnos, estamos matando a la gente a nuestro alrededor. Esas criaturas se largaron en cuanto nosotros desaparecimos, si lo volvemos a hacer no atacarán a nadie más

-P-podr-ríamos encon-ntrar otro sitio se-seguro.

-No es posible Tomás-chan- Le respondí- Se supone que la mansión era segura y mira lo que ha pasado, a algún país se le podría haber escapado su localización. Pero esta tarde también ha pasado lo mismo, esta casa no la conocíamos ni nosotros y nos han encontrado. Además, ha sido muy fácil para esos monstruos entrar. Estoy seguro de que hay un topo que les ha ayudado, aunque nos moviésemos otra vez nos descubrirían solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

-No creo que nadie nos traicionase.

-Por dinero o poder, mucha gente hace cosas horribles. No creas que es tan raro. Pero coincido contigo, seguramente es alguien a quien han amenazado. Un hombre que puede perder a su familia puede hacer muchas locuras –Comentó Alex- Creo que deberíamos irnos. Aquí somos un blanco fácil, pero si nos vamos sin que nadie lo sepa, les va a ser muy difícil encontrarnos.

-Y que vamos a hacer fuera ¿Buscar en internet ?

-Eso es a lo que me refería antes, Perseo ¿Serías capaz de piratear una agenda electrónica? Podríamos encontrar alguna información importante- Me preguntó el de pelo trigueño.

-Por supuesto, Ulrich-Kun.

Me tendió un móvil o una agenda, era de las buenas y sería difícil desencriptarla, pero no imposible. Corrí a mi habitación para coger el portátil que estaba en mi bolsa. Estaba formada por dos placas de un material trasparente delgado atravesado en su interior por varios claves y dispositivos, era de los mejores que existía, nunca me hubiese ido sin ella de casa.

Volví a la habitación corriendo y me puse manos a la obra. Las contraseñas eran una de las más complejas que había visto, pero no tardaría mucho, solo una o dos horas.

Todos me miraban mientras desentrañaba los códigos letra por letra, estaban aburridos de esperar, pero lo único que me importaban eran los signos que aparecían en la pantalla, este iba aquí, movía este otro ¡Ya está!

-Acabé- Todos se acercaron a mí.

-¿Sabes lo que pone?

-En su interior solo hay unos pocos archivos, nada más. La lista de llamadas ha sido totalmente eliminada antes de venir por lo que no he podido recuperarla. Los archivos todavía no los he mirado.

Abrí la primera carpeta, solo había unas fotos de un pergamino.

-¿Qué es eso? Alguien sabe leer eso.

-Parece ser una historia de algún autor llamada "continentibus origo fabulae", significa la leyenda del origen de los continentes. Está en latín y trata sobre como Pangea encontró a las personificaciones de los continentes- Nos quedamos mirando a Victoria impresionados.

-¿Qué pasa idiotas? ¡Soy Italia del sur, claro que sé latín! ¡Es el antiguo idioma de mi país!

-Dejémoslo, ¿Qué más dice?

-Nada más.

-¿Cómo que nada más?

-Está incompleto, solo son algunos párrafos.

-Tiene razón. La historia tiene que ocupar más. Ahí solo está la mitad –Confirmó su primo.-¿Qué más ahí en la agenda?

-Una lista de todos... los países.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-Es una lista con todos nosotros, incluso aparecen nuestros padres. Mirad- Les enseñé la lista algunos nombres estaban en rojo, otros en amarillo, en verdes o en azules.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Creo que sí. Los rojos son para los fallecidos, los amarillos para los que están heridos o no pueden luchar, los verdes para los demás y el azul para nosotros- Cliqueé sobre el nombre de Hungría- Mirad, pone el nombre humano, una foto, su nación, edad, su actual dirección, características y la forma de luchar contra ella.-Ponía otra cosa más, pero no podía ser verdad, no quería creérmelo- Pero mirad que pasa si doy a nuestros nombres- Salí de la página sobre Hungría y me metí en mi página- No hay nada, salvo por las dos naciones que represento y una fecha inexacta sobre mi nacimiento. Si pudiésemos huir sin que nos vieran, no podrían seguirnos.

-Quién te dice qué no es una trampa. Podría haberlo traído para despistarnos.

-Lo dudo. Si tus soldados fuesen a luchar contra esa persona recavarías toda la información posible y se la darías para que tuviese más probabilidades. Es lo que yo haría, lo contrario sería estúpido- Informó Alexandre- Además, no es raro que no haya nada. Desde veinte kilómetros a la redonda de la mansión ningún satélite puede grabar y no pueden pasar aviones por encima. Las pocas veces que nos hemos escapado al pueblo, parecíamos jóvenes normales. No creo que la hipótesis de mi primo sea tan descabellada.

-El topo fácilmente se lo podría haber dicho.

-Quizás no sea un topo, sino alguien a quien han amenazado ayer o hace unos días y que sabía de los planes de emergencia-Replicó Alex otra vez- Si hubiera estado infiltrado mucho tiempo los demás se habrían acabado enterando.

- Arigatō Alexandre-Kun. Lo último es que hay una entrada en esa lista que no coincide con ningún país, denominada Venus y una dirección en Roma.

-Tiene que ser de los nuestro o alguien que está en contra de ellos. Nadie pondría a un aliado en la misma lista que a un enemigo.

-Si huimos podríamos buscar la dirección. Quizás no entrar, pero si investigar.

-Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos que estar todos de acuerdo, por lo que lo haremos a votación. Levantad las manos los que estemos de acuerdo con huir y visitar esa dirección- Todos levantamos la mano, sin excepción, hasta Tomás que era el más tranquilo.

-Bien todos de acuerdo- Rick saltó de la cama en la que había estado sentado- ¿Alguien se ha acordado de revisar por si había micrófonos o cámaras?

Todo el mundo se congeló. Si habían escuchado toda la conversación nunca podríamos escapar.

-Chicos, lancé un programa al principio, para descubrir cualquier aparato electrónico de ese tipo. No os preocupéis- Tuve que calmarles o se habrían enterado los guardias del plan por la discusión que se montaría.

-Bien, después de esta pequeña interrupción, todavía tenemos que discutir por dónde escapar. Yo sé una salida; cuando hablé con Laura antes le pregunté qué haríamos en caso de un ataque. Me comentó que unas alcantarillas abandonadas desde la primera mitad del siglo XXI pasan por aquí y que puede ser una buena salida. Acaba en un pueblo a quince kilómetros de aquí. Allí podríamos comprar billetes de autobús y lo que haga falta.

-¿Con qué dinero?-Miramos a Rick, podía ser un poco denso a veces, pero esta vez se había superado.

-En las mochilas metimos mil euros cada uno.

-Ahhhh Entonces me parece una buena idea- Todos asentimos, era un buen plan.

-Aho-ora deberíamos cenar-r o levantare-remos sos-spechas.

-Saldremos a la una desde esta habitación. Da?

Todos afirmamos con la cabeza. El plan se puso en marcha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::Caroline:::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nos acostamos haciéndonos las dormidas cuando pasaron a revisarnos. De todos modos no podría haber dormido, hoy había matado a un hombre; quizás no hubiese dado el golpe de gracia, pero mi disparo había sido el detonante, pero no podía sentirme mal, ese hombre nos hubiese matado uno por uno sin dudarlo, debía olvidarlo. La culpa no desapareció solo empequeñeció hasta hacerse del tamaño de una mota de polvo y esconderse en algún rincón de mi cerebro. Sabía que no era la solución, pero me daría tiempo hasta que reuniese el valor para enfrentarme a ello.

A las doce y media nos levantamos silenciosamente, nos vestimos y cogimos nuestras mochilas. Andamos por el pasillo sigilosamente hasta la habitación de los chicos.

-¿Estamos todos?- Preguntó Vic cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras entrar.

-Sí, los otros llegaron hace un minuto. Astrid tenemos un problema contigo, con tu muleta haces mucho ruido y no vas a aguantar los quince kilómetros de alcantarillas.

-¿Podrías llamarlo túnel? Lo de alcantarilla suena asqueroso-Le pedí, no era la mejor forma de subir los ánimos de los demás llamando alcantarilla a la primera parte del recorrido.

-Está bien. Lo más lógico sería que te quedases aquí, pero sé que serías capaz de arrastraste siguiéndonos y Erik no se iría sin ti. Por eso hemos llegado a una conclusión, Erik te llevará cogida todo el trayecto mientras los demás nos rotamos tu bolsa y la suya.

Astrid parecía al punto de un síncope, haciéndola elegir entre quedarse o que la cogiese de una forma tan romántica Erik. A mí me parecería fácil la respuesta, pero ella tenía cara de matar a Ulrich por su idea. Estaba segura de que se habían echado a suerte los cuatro a quien le tocaría decírselo, pobre, que mala suerte tenía. Quizás dijese que no le gustaba ninguna de las dos ideas, pero todos sabíamos cuál iba a elegir; solo había sido un montaje para hacerla decidir más deprisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::Media hora después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

Entramos en el túnel, para llegar tuvimos que bajar al sótano de la casa y buscarla, la puerta de entrada, de metal con una rueda giratoria para abrirla, como en los submarinos, estaba escondida detrás de unos tablones. El túnel estaba a oscuras dividido en dos por una zona hundida por donde discurría un canalillo de agua, sin linternas hubiese sido difícil no mojarnos, pero con ellas lo único complicado era recorrer la distancia.

En un mismo día habíamos perdido nuestro hogar, habíamos luchado, huido por un túnel, sido guiados hasta un refugio, pirateado el móvil de uno de nuestros enemigos y por último, escapado de casa para no poner en peligro a nadie más y descubrir la verdad. Por primera vez estábamos solos sin alguien que nos guiase. Pero no importaba, porque por primera vez éramos nosotros los que elegíamos nuestro camino.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::Fin capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué os ha aparecido? ¿Os ha gustado y mandáis un review o hoy como tomates (No es broma me encantan los tomates, sobre todo con sal)?

Las palabras que a lo mejor no conocéis:

Pibes: Se supone que es un apelativo cariñoso en Argentina. No tengo ni idea, la verdad. Si hay alguien de Argentina ¿Me podría decir si es verdad?

Onkel- Tío

bror- Hermano

mi Shūshu y mi Yímā- Mi tío y mi tía.


	6. Chapter 5

¡Hola! He vuelto con otro capítulo, espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. (Como si alguien pensase eso...)

Agradecimientos: A todos los que me ponen en seguir, favoritos y los que me ponen review, sobre todo a nekomisakichan y a thenordic5forever96 (Que son las únicas que me han mandado un review en los últimos capítulos n uU)

_Los dos gemelos llevaron a cabo su plan, entre los dos fabricaron dos muñecos de tierra, agua y plantas parecidos a ellos. Con su magia les hicieron hablar y actuar como si fuesen __realmente ellos._

_Cuando su padre, ya mayor y con la mente trastornada, vio a los dos señuelos, rápidamente los capturó pensando que eran ellos y los encerró junto a los otros. Los dos hermanos tras descubrir la localización de la cárcel mágica donde estab__an encerrados sus hermanos y tras prometerles que les liberarían, se colaron en lo que antes había sido su hogar y buscaron la llave que permitiría liberar a los cautivos._ _Los dos volvieron a la cueva que hacía de prisión liberando a los cinco encerrados __y huyendo de allí antes de que Pangea se enterase del engaño. _

_ Los siete hermanos, ya unidos, decidieron luchar contra Pangea en una batalla donde se decidiría el destino del mundo. _

Traducción de los siguientes párrafos de "continentibus origo fabulae" de autor desconocido.

**Capítulo 5: Los siete continentes y el país de las arenas.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Walter:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando llegamos al final del túnel eran las cinco de la mañana, recorrer los 15 km que separaban el refugio del pueblo no fue nada para alguien tan cool como yo. Salimos a la superficie gracias a unas escalerillas que desembocaban en un callejón solitario; Astrid había tenido mayor dificultad para subir las escaleras, pero lo había conseguido sin ayuda.

Los diez juntos preguntamos por la estación de autobuses, nos acercamos a pie porque estaba relativamente cerca, a solo cinco calles más abajo. Mientras recorríamos el túnel habíamos creado una historia por si algún adulto preguntaba que hacíamos allí: Éramos un grupo de jóvenes excursionistas que volvíamos a casa porque una de nuestras compañeras estaba herida (Astrid) y no queríamos seguir sin ella; como todos éramos menores de edad, Ulrich y Álex, que eran los que parecían más adultos, tendrían dieciocho y serían los guías. Todos deberíamos comportarnos correctamente, Ulrich me había amenazado con atarme todo el viaje si hacía alguna broma, pero hasta yo sabía que no era el momento para eso; teníamos que meter en el autobús un pájaro, un osezno y un gato sin que nadie se enterase, no podían revisar nuestras cosas por ninguna razón.

Llegamos a la taquilla para comprar los tickets, rezando para que la mujer que nos atendiese no hablase mucho y no se fijase en nosotros.

-¿Qué desean?

-Diez tickets para el próximo autobús con destino a Roma, por favor- Pidió Ulrich, sería el único que hablaría, era el que parecía más mayor y más responsable, lo que esperábamos que ayudase para que no nos parasen.

-Esperad un momento.- La mujer dio a unos botones- Ay, no funciona el ordenador. Esperad mientras llamo al jefe del panel de control para saber qué pasa.

Nos quedamos mirándonos callados, la mujer debió de darse cuenta de nuestra incomodidad cuando soltó el teléfono con el que había llamado.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, niños? Es extraño ver a tantos jóvenes sin sus padres.- Gracias Dios, por ayudarnos tanto a pasar desapercibido.

-Hemos venido de excursión, pero nuestra amiga se ha hecho un esguince en el tobillo y volvemos a casa- Ulrich señaló a Astrid que iba con la muleta. En cuanto llegamos al pueblo se bajó de los brazos de Erik para decepción de este, era lo mejor, sería raro ver a una chica siendo cargada de ese modo. Aunque eso no significaba que todos fuesen felices con ello (Erik).

-¿Y Cómo llegasteis a las montañas? no os he visto en ningún momento.

-Nos trajeron nuestros padres.

-Qué padres más responsables. ¿Y por qué no os recogen?- Gracias otra vez, nos ha tocado la mujer más cotilla del pueblo, ¿Por qué no le mandas un mensaje a Laura con nuestra localización de paso? O mejor aún a Hungría, para así ya sellar nuestra condena de muerte.

-No queríamos hacerles venir desde Roma.

La mujer parecía a punto de preguntar alguna cosa más (como nuestra biografía desde el momento en qué nacimos), pero por suerte el ordenador sonó en ese momento.

-Son 296,45 euros- Nos dio la cuenta y por fin pudimos largarnos de allí- El autobús sale a las 7:30 en una hora, que tengan un buen día.

Una hora y media más tarde partíamos rumbo a Roma. Yo me coloqué con Kai, aunque parecía preocupado por algo, pero no le di importancia, seguramente tendría sueño. Las chicas estaban por detrás, Carol y Vic en una, la primera con su mochila en sus piernas ocultando al oso (Es increíble lo bien que pueden desaparecer esos dos cuando quieren) y Astrid en el otro lado junto a Erik. Por detrás estaban los otros cuatro sentados en la parte de atrás del autobús. Como casi todos los demás, decidí dormirme, esa noche no había dormido nada. Cuando me levantase ya estaríamos en Roma. Me apoyé en el respaldo acariciando la cabeza de Walbird una última vez (Lo metí en mi bolsillo para que el conductor ni ningún guardia se diese cuenta de su presencia) y cerré los ojos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::Ulrich::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Reconócelo nos hemos perdido.

-Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que no sé leer el mapa.

-Eso es lo mismo, idiota con gafas.

-Repite eso, narizotas.

Podía parecer increíble, pero no habíamos perdido en Roma. Quizás no fuese tan grave si hubiese sido un humano, pero era Italia del norte, era irónico, peor lo pasaba mi prima que era Italia de sur y su ciudad más importante era Roma. Intenté enterarme de lo que ponía en el mapa junto con Vic (Éramos los únicos que sabíamos leer italiano lo suficientemente bien como para comprender un mapa en italiano) para encontrar la dirección que ponía en la lista, sin embargo, los dos de siempre que no paraban de recriminarse la culpa de habernos perdido me estaban empezando a cansar y nadie parecía dispuesto a pararles.

-VOSOTROS DOS, BASTARDI, DEJAD DE PELEAR Y AYUDADNOS A BUSCAR LA PUTA DIRECCIÓN. Y LOS DEMÁS TAMBIÉN.- Gritó mi prima tan cansada como yo; entre los dos que intentaban dar de comer a las palomas e intentando que se dejasen acariciar, los dos que se peleaban, el otro que se pasaba haciendo fotos a todos lados con Walter posando de formas ridículas y él otro que intentaba convencer a su amiga para llevarla en brazos, esto parecía más una excursión del colegio que una misión para buscar a una misteriosa persona con pistas seguramente.

Repartimos mapas entre todos para que se estuviesen quietos y nos pusimos a buscar la calle en los planos. Era complicado entre tanta maraña de nombres, pero no imposible.

-Lo encontré, no es raro que no lo hallásemos. No es una calle, es un hotel de cinco estrellas. El número de al lado debe de ser la habitación.

-En este mapa no pone los hoteles, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- Pregunté.

-Lo busqué en el portátil- Perseo dio la vuelta al portátil y nos enseñó el Google Maps. Me parece increíble que solo se le hubiese ocurrido a él, me sentía tonto, sobre todo porque él se había pasado la mayor parte haciendo fotos y yo buscando el dichoso nombre.- Nos queda un poco lejos, pero llegaremos en una hora a pie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Una hora después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::

Entramos en el hotel. Tenía el techo alto con una lámpara de araña colgando y grandes escaleras con sillones y mesas para sentarte mientras espera, se notaba que era caro. El portero nos abrió la puerta mirándonos con asco (Debíamos parecer un grupo de niños de excusión, no los clientes a los que estaban acostumbrados) y nos acercamos a recepción.

-Buongiorno, ragazzi ¿Os habéis perdido?- Nos preguntó el amable recepcionista.

-En realidad no. Nos gustaría saber quién se aloja en la habitación 201.

-Mi dispiace, pero no os puedo decir quien se aloja, es la política de privacidad para los clientes ¿Sois parientes de la signorina? Os parecéis un poco a ella.

No sabía a quién se refería, pero decidí seguirle el juego.

-Sí, somos sus sobrinos. Venimos a visitarla, es una visita sorpresa por lo que le agradeceríamos que no le dijese nada, per favore.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de la signorina si no les importases decírmelo?

Me callé, no tenía ni idea, iba a contestar con qué no me acordaba cuando Perseo se metió en la conversación.

-Venus.

-Ya veo que sí la conocéis. Paolo, guía a estos signori y signore a la 201.- Le indicó a un botones que pasaba por allí- Que se lo pasen bien con su tía. Las visitas familiares son siempre motivo de alegría.

El mozo nos llevó hasta la última planta donde se alojaban las habitaciones de lujo.

-Esta es la habitación, signori- El botones inclinó un poco la cabeza y se marchó por donde habíamos venido.

-Y ahora qué hacemos ¿Volvemos, nos escondemos o qué hacemos?

Iba a responder que tendríamos que improvisar, no habíamos pensado ningún plan para esta situación; pero no fue necesario, la puerta de entrada se abrió y apareció una joven de pelo rubio y de ojos azules.

-¿Puedo ayudaros?

-Estoo...

-Wow, ¿Eres Venus? No querrías tener una cita conmigo ¿Verdad?-Preguntó mi primo con su gran bocaza. Algunas veces me preguntaba en que se parecía a mi tío Roderich.

-No podéis ser vosotros ¿No?... Sí que lo sois. Entrad, entrad...- Nos indicó la mujer tras mirarnos fijamente.

-Señora, nos hemos confundido de habitación.- Salté, podría ser que nos hubiésemos confundido o podríamos estar metiéndonos en la boca del lobo, aunque por la cara que estaban poniendo algunos de mis compañeros no les importaría meterse en ella.

-Claro que no, pasad por favor- Los demás empezaron a entrar y decidí seguirlos, no pensaba dejarlos solos.

La mujer cerró la puerta y se acomodó en un diván, mientras nosotros nos sentábamos en los sillones que se hallaban a su alrededor. La habitación de hotel parecía más bien una casa, tenía todo lo necesario: una cocina, salón (donde estábamos), terraza...

-Your hotel room is amazing- Dijo Rick impresionado. Vivíamos en una mansión desde que éramos pequeños, pero tenía que reconocer que era increíble.

-¿Esto? Si es pequeñísima, tendrías que ver la de Francia. Tiene una piscina en el techo.

-Es usted la señorita Venus. Da?

-Sí, es uno de mis muchos nombres.

-Ti-tiene muchos nombre-es ¿Po-or qué?

-Cuando vives tanto, tienes que adaptarte a nombres de los lugares en los que vives. Me llamé Afrodita en la Grecia Antigua, Ginevra en la Inglaterra medieval, pero uno de mis favoritos es Venus, me recuerda a la época de esplendor de mi hijo, el Imperio Romano.

-¿Tú hijo?

-Pues claro, Soy Europa, personificación de todo el continente Europeo y vosotros, mis queridos niños, sois mis tataranietos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::Vic:::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando la rubia teñida dijo que era nuestra tatarabuela estuve a punto de reírme, aparentaba unos veinte años ¿Cómo iba a ser Europa? Nunca habíamos oído hablar sobre los continentes y encontrarnos con una chica que parecía sacada de una pasarela no era lo que esperaba encontrarnos. Una anciana llena de sabiduría, sí. Una joven que le daba a la buena vida, no.

-¿Usted es nuestra tatarabuela?- No era la única a la que le parecía un poco extraño. Walter parecía traumatizado, no me extrañaba; intentó ligar con su tatarabuela.

-De la mayor parte de vosotros sí, en algunos lo soy por las dos partes. Podéis llamarme abuela simplemente o Europa, abuela me hace sentir vieja.- Confirmó. Se sirvió un Martini y esperó a que reaccionásemos a la noticia, no todos los días se presentaba una mujer de veintipocos afirmando que era tu tatarabuela.- Al contrario que muchos de mis hijos no he desaparecido. Me entristecieron mucho las muertes de vuestros padres, eran mis bisnietos. Pero dejemos de hablar de temas tan lúgubres, ¿Qué os ha traído por aquí? ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué queréis comer? Voy a llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

Pedimos lo que nos apeteció de la carta del restaurante. Todo era muy caro, sin embargo nos permitió pedir lo que quisiéramos. Después de tantos años debía tener más dinero que todos sus hijos juntos.

-Ayer por la mañana nuestra casa fue atacada por unas criaturas compuestas de hielo. Más tarde, un hombre nos atacó y conseguimos obtener una agenda donde ponía su dirección, llegamos hasta aquí buscando respuestas.

-Os voy a dar una respuesta a vuestras preguntas. Os atacaron con magia, de eso no cabe duda y una personificación tan antigua como yo, no sobrevive tanto sin crearse enemigos; no pensaban que me hubiesen localizado. Tendré que volver a cambiarme de hotel, una pena, este me gustaba.

-No es por decir nada, pero la magia no existe. Es solo ficción.

-Eres el hijo de Grecia ¿Verdad? Siempre cuestionándolo todo. La magia si existe. No sé qué es lo que enseñan en estos días a los jóvenes países.

-Matemáticas, idiomas, informática, biología...

-No es extraño que estéis tan perdidos. La mayor parte de los países que hacían magia fueron vuestros abuelos y de la generación de vuestros padres, puedo contar con los dedos de la mano los que usaban y creían en la magia.- Parecía decepcionada, como si la magia fuera tan importante. Si habíamos sobrevivido hasta ahora sin magia, podríamos seguir sin ella.

El ruido del exterior y el pitido del timbre nos avisaron de que había llegado el servicio de habitaciones con el almuerzo- Mirad llegó la comida. Hablaremos más tarde, es la hora de comer. No se discute en la mesa.

Nos sentamos todos en la terraza, había que reconocer que la lasaña estaba exquisita, con todos los ingredientes en su punto y mucho tomate, como a mí me gustaba. Al finalizar nos quedamos allí charlando.

-Tenemos otra pregunta. Encontramos en el dispositivo, unos párrafos de una antigua historia denominada "continentibus origo fabulae". Nos preguntábamos si sabrías algo sobre ella.- Mi primo se olvidaba muchas veces de delicadezas cuando quería saber algo, preguntaba sin pensar, menudo idiota. Era una de las pocas veces que no pensaba las cosas, pero cuando la gente daba muchos rodeos se desesperaba y decía lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decir.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- La sonrisa de la rubia desapareció, en su lugar parecía nerviosa e irritada. Habíamos tocado una fibra sensible.

-Contéstame tú primero.

-Ulrich Alphonse Beilschmidt Vargas. Respóndeme ahora mismo.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, lo encontramos en el móvil de ese hombre. Usted sabe lo que es. Podría decírmelo, per favore.- Las miradas de los dos se encontraron, la mujer debió de comprender que no nos iríamos sin saberlo, por lo que nos lo explicó.

-Es uno de los muchos libros que escribió mi hermano África nada importante.- Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez era una sonrisa vacía.- ¿Y vosotros decís que lo encontrasteis en el bolsillo de ese hombre?- Todos afirmamos positivamente.

-Por desgracia no os puedo ayudar.- Seguro y voy yo y me lo creo- Tendréis que apañárosla sin mi ayuda.

-Estoy tan seguro como el infierno de qué nos puedes ayudar, lo que pasa es que no quieres.

-Eres el hijo de Inglaterra. No te pareces en casi nada a él. Eres tan impulsivo como tu otro padre.

-¿No nos puedes decir de alguien que pueda ayudarnos? S'il vous plaît, ma grandmére.

-Yo, no creo que…- Intentó resistirse a Carol, pero tenía algo que la hacía muy convincente- Egipto, él os podrá ayudar. No os lo puedo asegurar al cien por cien, pero es el más acertado.

-Muchas gracias.

-No sabéis en que os estáis metiendo, solo sois niños. Sólo puedo daros un consejo. Acordaos de que todas las pertenencias de vuestros padres son ahora vuestras y de que el camino más rápido a Egipto es a través del mediterráneo. Eso es todo, ahora marchaos. Tengo sesión de manicura y pedicura, no tengo tiempo para vosotros.

Salimos del hotel, esta vez el portero nos hizo una reverencia tan pronunciada que tocó con la nariz el suelo, debía creer que éramos unos niños mimado que iban a conseguir que lo echaran. Que sufra, no me gustó la cara de superioridad de antes.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a Egipto?- Astrid parecía la más emocionada con lo de Egipto, quizás porque le encantaba el mar.

-Sería lo mejor, aunque no confío en ella. Es la única pista de la que ahora disponemos.

-Nec-cesitamos un medio de tran-ansport-te en el que n-no se necesite pasap-porte. Y-ya deban hab-ver alertado nuestra des-saparición a las autori-ridades.

-También tiene que ser marítimo. El camino más corto es por mar.

-Como muy bien ha dicho hay un mar que nos separa de Egipto. Y nadie posee un barco. Da?

-A lo mejor sí- Contesté. Mis padres habían tenido un yate anclado cerca de Roma en el puerto de Civitavecchia (Y otro en Mallorca, pero ese no importaba en estos momentos) según me había contado Seborga. Cuando era pequeña me había traído una vez a visitarlo y nos había enseñado a mí y a mi primo a pilotar una nave parecida.- ¿Quién quiere dar una vuelta en barco?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::Perseo::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si los italianos eran un peligro con los coches, imaginaos con Victoria y Ulrich conduciendo un barco. Nadie estaba muy satisfecho con la velocidad del barco (Por no decir que estábamos verdes del mareo), salvo Astrid que lo único que hacía era gritar- ¡Más rápido! ¡Más rápido!

Yo había llegado a la conclusión que había un mercado donde hacía falta que fuese más seguro el transporte utilizado. Si mi padre pudo crear coches seguros, yo crearía barcos.

Para cuando llegamos a Egipto estaba a punto de vomitar, una persona normal llegaría en unos tres días tranquilamente, pero estos dos turnándose habían llegado en dos días y Victoria no había tenido una idea mejor que ir a toda velocidad las últimas millas. Estuve la mayor parte del viaje al lado de la barandilla con mi gato al lado. Walter se pasó todo el rato admirando el parecido entre mi mascota y yo, lo que no me hacía ninguna gracia. Él no era el más indicado para hablar, estaba igual de mareado que yo.

El Cairo era una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo tras la guerra y no sabíamos muy bien donde no encontrábamos, nunca habíamos visitado la ciudad. Esperábamos que la dirección que estaba en la lista del móvil fuese la correcta o estaríamos perdidos. Europa podría haberse molestado en decirnos la dirección y la mejor forma de llegar.

Egipto vivía en una antiguo palacio de unos tres mil años de edad en las afueras de la ciudad, para llegar tuvimos que buscar una oficina de información y bucear entre la maraña de coches para encontrar tres taxis que nos llevaran a las afueras. Mientras esperábamos que abriesen la puerta observé la arquitectura del edificio; estaba decorada con distintas esfinges y grabados de toda clase, todos relacionados con la época de esplendor del antiguo Egipto.

Por fin se abrió la puerta, para mostrar a un atónito Egipto que no se creía que estuviésemos en el porche de su casa tranquilamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::Alex::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vosotros diez ¡Sabéis la que habéis armado! ¡Llevamos los últimos tres días buscándoos!- Tras alojarnos a los diez en tres habitaciones, dejar nuestras mochilas y Carol, Perseo y Walter alimentasen a sus mascotas; nos había hecho pasar hasta uno de sus salones y allí nos estaba riñendo sin parar. Estaba realmente cabreado.- ¡Todos estamos preocupados! Y vuestros tíos están a punto de subirse por las paredes, piensan que os han capturado o asesinado. Explicadme ahora mismo que se os ocurrió por la cabeza y dadme unas cuantas razones de peso para que no llame a los demás en este mismo momento.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, quiero la verdad ya. Sin mentiras.

No teníamos más opciones, le contamos todo desde el misterioso hombre que había entrado en el recinto hasta la visita a Europa y su consejo de venir a Egipto. Cuando llegamos a la parte de Europa nos interrumpió.

-Conocisteis a Europa. ¿Qué os pareció?

-¿Tú la conoces?

-He coincidido alguna que otra vez con ella y los demás. Al que mejor conozco es a mi abuelo, África. Si os aconsejó venir, será por una razón de peso. El manuscrito del que me habéis hablado solo puede coincidir con uno que me viene a la memoria, pero es imposible que sea ese. ¿Puedo verlo?

Perseo le tendió el móvil con el archivo abierto.

-Es él ¿Pero cómo es posible? Se supone que todos fueron destruidos.

-¿Destruidos?- Pregunté, no sabía por qué alguien iba a destruir un cuento infantil.

-¿Qué conocéis de vuestros ancestros? ¿De la creación de los primeros de los nuestros? ¿Sabéis algo?- Todos negamos, nunca nadie había hablado de eso con nosotros. Habíamos dado historia, pero solo se remontaba a la edad de piedra. Nada más.

-No me extraña, como sabéis Pangea encontró a los siete continentes y los adoptó...

-Perdona, pero solo hay seis continentes.- Interrumpió Carol.

-No, eran siete: África, Asia, Europa, América, Oceanía, Ártico y Antártida. Cada uno controlaba un continente, África controla este continente, Asia el continente asiático y así con todos, salvo para los dos últimos. El primero controlaba lo que vosotros llamaríais el polo norte y el segundo el polo sur. Sin embargo, en la actualidad no es así, la zona de Ártico fue repartida entre sus hermanos y la del segundo fue olvidada durante milenios hasta que fue descubierta por los humanos hace unos siglos. Las dos personificaciones llevan siglos sin ser vistas desde la batalla contra Pangea.

-¿Qué pasó?- Estábamos impacientes, esa leyenda era importante y aunque no sabíamos dónde encajarla, tenía un importante papel en la historia.

-Nadie lo sabe chavales. Ninguno de los viejos ha querido soltar prenda jamás.- El que habló era Turquía que lo había escuchado todo, había entrado en la sala sin que nos diésemos cuenta y estaba apostado en una de las columnas de la sala.- Habéis sido muy valientes para venir aquí. No os preocupéis, no voy a decir nada, respeto la valentía.

-Sadiq ¿Cuánto has escuchado?

-Todo. La próxima vez que quieras que no me entere de lo que dices en una reunión, cierra la puerta, Gup. Se te oye por toda la casa.

-¿Tú sabes algo?

-La verdad es que no mucho, los que sabían esto eran los antiguos (El imperio Romano, la madre de Egipto, China...). Egipto lo sabe porque siempre estuvo muy unido a su madre. Dudo seriamente de que la mayor parte de vuestros padres lo supiesen, quizás Grecia y Japón además de China, pero ninguno más.

-Eso no explica por qué lo iban a querer destruir.- Repuse- Es un estúpido cuento infantil.

-Dime Álex ¿Qué harías si uno de tus hermanos escribe sobre una verdad que nadie quiere que se sepa? ¿Dejar que lo escriba tranquilamente? Y de paso ayudarle a escribirla y a encontrar una editorial ¿No?

-Lo que pasó Alex fue que todos los demás continentes estaban en contra de que mi abuelo escribiese sobre su pasado. Destruyeron todos los lugares donde había copias, incluyendo bibliotecas tan famosas como la de Alejandría. Creo que una de las últimas copias se encontraba en latín, pero fue destruida por el año 200 A.C.- Esa parte la explicó amablemente Egipto.

-Nadie sabe muy bien cuál es el final, algo sucedió que provocó la desaparición de dos continentes y la caída de Pangea, los únicos que lo saben son los continentes y ellos no lo dirán. De lo que estamos seguros es que los siete vencieron.

-Tiene que haber una copia o algo ¿No? Nadie dejaría que los destruyesen sin luchar.- Todos miramos la cara de Egipto que se empezó a poner roja y ha farfullar- ¿Tienes una verdad?-

-¿Eso es verdad, Gup? Por qué si es así, quiero echar un vistazo.

-Sí, pero nunca nadie lo ha leído desde que mi madre lo escondió. Lo que os dije es verdad, no sé el final.

-¡Entonces vamos! Puede ser una pieza importante del misterio.

-No, Rick. Esperaremos hasta mañana. Es mejor que aprovechemos la luz diurna. Os quedaréis esta noche con nosotros.

-Egipto ¿Por qué nos ayudas? Lo que habían hecho todos es decírselo a los demás.- Carol contó lo que todos temíamos, que fuese un montaje y pronto llegasen los otros países.

-Mi madre siempre creyó en las profetisas y en la adivinación. Una profecía que escuchó hablaba de diez jóvenes de la sangre de los continentes, cuyo destino sería salvar a humanos y personificaciones por igual de un porvenir lleno de muerte y desesperación. Cuando aparecisteis, supe que hablaba sobre vosotros. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo a que vinieseis, aunque la forma de escapar y de venir no me la imaginaba tan impresionante. Aunque no lo hubiese sabido, también os habría ayudado, con un topo y lo sucedido a los países que os cuidaban en la mansión, lo más seguro es que os escondieseis y desaparecieseis para el resto del mundo.

-¿Qué les ha sucedido? Nos dijeron que no estaban graves.- Me asusté por mi tío y mi tía, a lo mejor me estaba poniendo en lo peor, pero se suponía que ya estarían en casa, muertos de preocupación, pero a salvo.

-¿No lo sabéis? Están todos en coma: Hungría, Hong Kong, Taiwán, Islandia, Seychelles, Sealand... Todos los que se quedaron esa noche no han vuelto a despertar.

-Entonces todo era verdad- Me di la vuelta, el que había hablado era mi primo que se tapó la boca nada más decirlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::Perseo:::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mis tíos estaban en coma, entonces todo era verdad. Cuando se me escaparon esas últimas palabras, me tapé la boca, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. A los pocos segundos todos me miraban incrédulos, sin poder creérselo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Perseo?- Me preguntó Ulrich. Parecía tranquilo en apariencia, pero solo en apariencia.

-L-lo ponía en l-la list-ta- Murmuré sin mirarles a la cara. Todos me miraban todavía atónitos, seguían sin creer que les hubiese ocultado algo tan importante.

-You are idiot- Rick me lanzó un puñetazo, sabía que Seychelles había sido como una hermana mayor para él al igual que Sealand, cerré los ojos y no me aparté, me lo merecía. Espere el golpe, pero nunca llegó. Tras unos segundos, abrí los ojos, mi primo se había interpuesto entre los dos. Por su altura el puñetazo le dio en el estómago, debía ser doloroso, pero él no lo demostró.

-Eres mi amigo, pero no voy a dejar que golpees a mi biǎomèi Da?

-Calmémonos, tenemos que descubrir por qué lo ocultó, no liarnos a golpe.- Ulrich habló intentando ser conciliador, pero los ánimos estaban demasiado caldeados.

-Vamos cousin, cálmate. Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado.

-Y a mí qué. Están en coma y no se le ha ocurrido contárnoslo.

-Debería haberlo dicho, mi onkel y el bror de Erik estaban allí.- Todos empezaron a discutir hasta que Álex gritó para que se callaran y habló.

-Me duele que no me lo haya dicho, entre ellos estaba Hong Kong y Taiwán, pero es mi primo y le voy a proteger, siempre se protege a la familia. Dejad que se explique mi biǎomèi, Da?- Alex se apartó de enfrente mía dándome la palabra.

-No quería preocuparos, no sabía si era verdad, podría ser una mentira. No quería creer que todos estuviesen en coma y no os lo dije. Ha sido una vergüenza lo que he hecho YURUSHITE KUDASAI!- Me disculpé arrodillándome con la cara inclinada al suelo. Los había decepcionado a todos.

-Pero esto no lo solucionará, nos has mentido. Me has mentido, pensaba que eras mi mejor amigo, _Perseo.- _Cuando oí eso me levanté. Walter nunca me llamaba así, nunca. Podía arrodillarme, pero tenía razón, eso no arreglaría las cosas. Los había defraudado a todos, le había defraudado.

Salí corriendo, no me importaba a donde, un japonés nunca debía ser visto llorando en público.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::Walter::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Eres mudak o qué?- Alex me empujó contra la pared.- Se estaban disculpando y tú vas y dices eso.

-Alex, suéltalo- Ulrich le cogió de uno de los brazos para que se separase.- Se ha comportado como un stronzo, pero es mi primo. Como tú bien has dicho antes, se protege a la familia.

-Haced lo que os dé la gana. Voy a buscar a mi primo.- Alex se marchó siguiendo a Kaito.

- Walter, sígueme.- Se dirigió a mí cuando el asiático ya se había alejado Salimos los dos de la habitación hasta alejarnos por el pasillo.

-Ulrich, yo...

-Nada de Ulrich. Te has comportado como un verdadero Dummkopf, eres su mejor amigo y deberías haberle defendido, no ponerte de lado de los demás.

-Y a los demás ¿por qué no les riñes? No he sido el único. Rick ha sido peor que yo y no le dices nada. Hungría estaba entre los países, es nuestra tía ¿Recuerdas?

-Te voy a dar tres razones: La primera, no es mi primo, Carol le va a hacer sentir como una mierda, no te preocupes por eso y sé perfectamente que Hungría estaba allí, pero piensa lo cabreada que estaría si te viera comportándote de este modo.- Baje la cabeza, si Eliz estuviese aquí me daría un sartenazo por cabeza hueca, estaba seguro.

-Segundo, lo has dicho cuando se estaba disculpando y tú mejor que nadie conoces a Perseo, no diría algo que pudiese preocuparnos. Se lo guardaría y cargaría él solo con ello.- Tenía razón, incluso cuando era pequeño, ocultaba las cosas. Si se hacía una herida no lloraría, se levantaría, se curaría él mismo y haría lo posible para que nadie se enterase.

-Y tercero, es tu mejor amigo, no importa lo que haya hecho, seguirá siéndolo. Si por esto le abandonas, no eres su mejor amigo, ni siquiera mereces llamarte su amigo. Así que ves a disculparte, idioten.- Finalizó.

-Tengo que disculparme.- Murmuré.

-Ja.

-Muchas gracias por meterme un poco de razón en la mollera.

-Para eso estamos la familia, vetter. Para ayudarte y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Y ahora ves mientras reviso que nadie se haya matado.

-Por cierto, Ulrich. No es el único que se guarda todo. Tú también debes aprender a compartir lo que te pasa, aunque sea doloroso.- Le grité mientras corría, no oí su contestación, solo me fijé en localizar a Kaito, debía encontrarle y rápido, antes de que hiciese una tontería.

Busqué a Kai por el jardín de la mansión de Egipto desesperado, tenía miedo de que hiciese algo. Cuando lo encontré estaba al lado de un barranco. Seguro que se iba a tirar por lo que le dije.

-¡KAITO, ALÉJATE!- Grité mientras corría hacia él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me enviaríais un review, porfa? Tomates no, que ya se pueden coger en el huerto, así que ya no es necesario (De verdad, ahora hay demasiados y esperan que me los coma todo)

Aquí las traducciones:

Ragazzi: muchachos

Mi dispace: perdón, mi culpa.

signori y signore: señores y señoras

Your hotel room is amazing: tu habitación de hotel es increíble

You are idiot: Eres idiota

Biǎomèi: primo

onkel y bror: tío y hermano

YURUSHITE KUDASAI: Es la disculpa máxima en Japón (Según internet)

Dummkopf: tonto.

Mudak: idiota en ruso

Vetter: primo


	7. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez con otro capítulo recién salido del horno. Tengo dos anuncios:

El segundo nombre de Rick será Andrew, pero seguirá llamándose como siempre. Dentro de unos capítulos lo explicaré.

Me voy de vacaciones hasta finales de Agosto, por lo que no podré subir ningún capítulo en los próximos 20 días. Intentaré subir uno el sábado pero no prometo nada. Los review podré contestarlos porque los contestaré por el móvil.

Eso es todo, os espero abajo : )

_La batalla fue brutal, los ataques demoledores destruyeron toda la zona donde se produjo la pelea arrasándola. La lucha duró diez días con sus respectivas noches, todos agotados tras horas y horas de pelea ininterrumpida__. En el décimo día, Ártico tomó la decisión que cambiaría el curso de la batalla, tenía muy claro que no dejaría que ninguno de sus hermanos pereciese, sobre todo Antártida, aunque le costase la vida._

_ Tambaleándose, se levantó del cráter producto de uno de los ataques de su padre. Los demás seguían tirados, demasiado cansados como para moverse._

_ -Ártico, ¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó su gemelo, tendido a su lado._

_ -Lo siento hermanito. Cuídate._

_ Antártida observada horrorizado como su hermano llevaba a cabo el hechizo que acabaría tanto con su vida como con la de Panguea poniendo fin a la guerra. Era un error, su hermano no podía abandonarle, dejándole solo. No se lo permitiría._

_ Ártico siguió con el hechizo a sabiendas de que moriría. A cada segundo que pasaba, se encontraba más y más cansado, pero pagaría el precio si con eso su gemelo estaría a salvo. Su energía era cada vez menor y se dio cuenta de que no tendría suficiente como para realizar el hechizo, si lo llevaba a cabo sin todo su potencial, no sabía lo que sucedería._

_ Una mano le agarró de la pierna, trasmitiéndole energía. Bajó la mirada alarmado, era su hermano gemelo, que le agarraba la pierna con fuerza._

_ -¿Qué haces? ¡Te vas a matar!- Estaba muerto de miedo, pero no por él sino por su acompañante. Si le ayudaba con el conjuro, le pasaría lo mismo que a él._

_ -No voy a dejar que mueras. Y si vas a seguir con el hechizo te ayudaré, no tienes energía suficiente para acabar tú solo. Voy a participar en él quieras o no- Le miró con sus ojos azules desafiantes retándole a que le expulsase mediante un hechizo._

_ -Si tienes alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir lo harás ¿Entendido? Pase lo que pase- Tenía que asegurarme de que al menos su hermano pequeño sobreviviría si se daba la opción._

_ -Sí, hermano.- Los dos acabaron juntos el sortilegio y una luz blanca inundó el campo, cegando a los otros seis que se encontraban allí._

_ Cuando la luz del hechizo se disipó, los cinco continentes restantes se levantaron tambaleantes y se acercaron poco a poco a Pangea, desmayado en el suelo. El hechizo no había funcionado, sin embargo no había ni rastro de sus dos hermanos. Los cinco, tras discutir el futuro de su padre, le encerraron en el mismo lugar que fue una vez su cárcel y le dejaron allí hasta el fin de los tiempos sellando la puerta para que nunca escapase._

_ Buscaron durante mucho tiempo a sus dos hermanos, pero ninguno de ellos los encontró. Poco a poco pasó el tiempo y los cinco hermanos se repartieron todo el continente que una vez había pertenecido a Ártico, el de Antártida simplemente fue abandonado por su lejanía a los demás. Por decisión unánime, se destruyó todos los escritos y grabados que hablaban de la existencia de más de ellos. Para los humanos solo habría cinco continentes y estos fueron los que acabaron con Pangea._

Traducción de los siguientes párrafos de "continentibus origo fabulae" de autor desconocido.

Capítulo 6: El pergamino.

Busqué a Kaito por el jardín de la mansión de Egipto desesperado, tenía miedo de que hiciese algo. Cuando lo encontré estaba al lado de un barranco. Seguro que se iba a tirar por lo que le dije.

-¡KAITO, ALÉJATE!-Le grité con todas mis fuerzas, le agarré por atrás y me eché hacia atrás, así no había peligro de que cayésemos por el precipicio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::Perseo::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba destrozado, mi mejor amigo me odiaba y los demás pensaban que les había traicionado ¿Qué podía hacer para que me perdonasen?

Me acerqué a un pequeño barranco. Desde allí la vista de una pequeña cascada artificial era perfecta y la caída del agua era muy relajante. Me senté observar la caída de las aguas me ayudaría a aclarar mis pensamientos. Quizás debajo habría algún resto arqueológico, sería muy emocionante que fuese posible.

-Perseo ¿Te encuentras mejor?- Era mi primo seguramente me había seguido. Se sentó a mi lado y miró la cascada.

-Me siento igual que antes.

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Gracias por lo de antes, protegerme y recibir el golpe por mí. No quisiera que tú y Richard-san se peleasen por mi culpa, sé lo mucho que os ha costado construir esa relación.

-No importa, siempre me meto con él. Ya era hora de que recibiese algún golpe de él, es aburrido ganar siempre.- Bromeó intentando que me riera, no funcionó mucho. Yo nunca fui de los que reían por cualquier cosa, abatido era imposible que riera.

-No deberías haberte interpuesto para recibir el golpe, tampoco te lo conté a ti.

-Eres mi familia y siempre hay que proteger a los tuyos, a ver cuándo lo vas a entender. De todos modos, no es el fin del mundo. Estaba cabreado contigo, pero comprendí que nos mentiste para no agobiarnos más. Todos lo entenderán, ya verás cómo mañana se disculpan por decirte eso.

-Walter me odia, no se disculpará. Piensa que lo he traicionado.

-No digas tontería, él va a ser el primero en disculparse. Me voy de aquí, pero piensa cual va a ser tu actitud. Te vas a quedar aquí amargándote y sintiendo lástima de ti mismo o vas a intentar solucionarlo, tú decides.- Después de eso se marchó por dónde vino. Tiene razón, los japoneses no se quedan en las esquinas llorando, si no que se levantan pase lo que pase y los griegos luchan aunque sea una causa perdida, sin desanimarse ni rendirse.

Me puse de pie y miré el paisaje, basta de auto infligirse daño, iba a demostrarles a todos que estaba arrepentido, que nunca más volvería a pasar...

-¡KAITO, APÁRTATE!- Algo me tiró hacia atrás cayendo en algo blando. Me incorporé y me toqué la cabeza, me había golpeado al caer.

-¿Pero qué ha pasad...

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TIRARTE, LO HAS ENTENDIDO! ¡Es la cosa menos cool que puedes hacer! Te ataré si lo vuelves a hacer, podrías matarte si te tiras. Lo siento, no quise decir todas esas cosas, pero estaba cabreado contigo y no pensé en las consecuencias. Por favor, no lo hagas, eres mi mejor amigo, Kaito. Todo era mentira. Lo siento, perdóname- Walter también se incorporó y me gritaba todo eso a toda velocidad, aun así conseguí entenderlo todo. Estaba sorprendido, Walter había venido a disculparse y había usado las palabras "Lo siento" y "Por favor".

Después de gritarme, me abrazó. Me quedé de piedra, él sabía que no era de los que abrazaban y él tampoco lo era, sin embargo correspondí el abrazo. Vino corriendo preocupado pensando que iba a hacer una locura, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Yo no me iba a tirar, Walter. Solo miraba las vistas- Lo mejor era explicárselo. Él se tensó al oírlo.

-¿D-de verdad? ¡Pues claro! Mi mejor amigo nunca podría pensar algo semejante- Se apartó de mí rápidamente, estaba un poco sonrojado.- ¡Me he asustado para nada!

-¿Estabas asustado?

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Alguien tan cool como yo nunca está asustado! No digas tonterías.- Empezó a farfullar toda clase de cosas que demostraban que él nunca se comportaría de esa forma, NUNCA. Yo le escuché hasta que paró y se tranquilizó.

-Volvamos a la casa de Egipto. Voy a golpear a Rick hasta que se disculpe.- Sin esperar a que le respondiese, me cogió del brazo y empezó a andar hasta la mansión.

-No hace falta que lo hagas, fue estúpido de mi parte. Tiene toda la razón para estar enfadado.- Defendí a Rick, no se merecía que le golpeasen, era mi culpa. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a cabrearse. Walter se paró al escucharme y se dio la vuelta para mirarme a los ojos sonriendo.

-Puede que fuese estúpido de tu parte, pero también fue muy cool, solo intentaste protegernos. Pero digas lo que digas le voy a partir la cara cuando le vea.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::Rick:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevábamos media hora esperando a que llegasen los demás. Egipto nos dio la opción de cenar a esa hora o esperar a los demás. Decidimos esperar a los demás, tenía hambre, pero Carol, Astrid y Vic estuvieron charlando sobre los mucho que dolía el canto de un hacha cuando te golpeaba en la cabeza. Mi prima era un ángel, pero cuando la decepcionaba, te hacía sentir el peor ser del planeta, peor que un cazador de criaturas mágicas, un mal cajero del McDonald o un super villano, todo a la vez. Además, no ayudaba que Mint Bunny, Percival (El unicornio) y la hada que siempre acompañaba a mi padre me regañaran por mi comportamiento. La única que parecía feliz era Naida (Una pequeña hada del agua que vivía cerca de nuestro antiguo hogar y de la que me había hecho amigo) que me felicitaba por el puñetazo; no le caía bien Alex desde que dijo que las hadas no existían.

En cualquier otro momento le hubiese restregado por la cara a Alex que la magia existía y que se había equivocado todos estos años, pero ahora no tenía ganas de molestarle. Esperé con impaciencia la llegada de los dos asiáticos para disculparme, uno por lo que dije y al otro por el puñetazo. Al fin, entró Alex. Me dirigí hacia él antes de que alguien le diese por insinuar lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser un hacha.

-Alex, sorry. Yo no quería golpearte ni a ti ni a Perseo, me descontrolé al oír que estaban en coma. Por favor, perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Yo siempre te molesto, tómalo como una compensación. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Ok. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos?

-Claro.- Choqué los cinco con él, aunque siempre nos peleásemos era mi mejor amigo y yo el suyo.

Unos minutos después llegaron Perseo y Walter. Iba a ser mucho más complicado, me arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho, pero todavía no podía perdonarle que nos escondiese la verdad.

-Sorry Perseo. No debería haberte dicho todo eso. Sin embargo, no puedo confiar en ti como antes todavía. Espero que lo entiendas.- Le expliqué la verdad, no iba a mentirle, sería hipócrita de mi parte.

-Lo entiendo Richard-san. Agradezco su sinceridad. Comprendo que no confíes en mí, intentaré ganarme otra vez la confianza de todos.

Le di la mano y me la estrechó. Las cosas no eran como antes, pero mejorarían poco a poco.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::Carol::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-Voy a disparar.- Alcé el arco, ele__gí una flecha para cargarlo, solo tendría una oportunidad. En el momento oportuno, la solté, dirigiéndose directamente al hombro del hombre._

_ La flecha atravesó el claro, impactando en él. Poco después la bala de Laura sigue el mismo recorrido, esta vez golpeando en el pecho. Aunque las balas le golpean se muestra impasible, sin caer para atrás, manteniéndose en pie. Los ojos oscuros del hombre se transforman en unos ojos azules conocidos y la cara escondida tras un pasamontañas se muestra, revelando los rasgos de un joven, Tomás._

_Giro la cabeza, mis amigos todavía están a mi lado, pero atravesados por multitud de flechas, todas mías las reconocí por la tira roja que hay en cada una de ellas para marcarlas._

_ Entre los árboles aparecieron los dos nórdicos, Walter y Perseo. Igual de los demás estaban atravesados por mis flechas._

_ Corro sin mirar atrás. Tengo miedo, no sé lo que está pasando ¿Por qué están atravesados por mis flechas? ¿Qué sucede?_

_ Atravieso el bosque como una de mis flechas. Me caigo una y otra vez levantándome para alejarme de ellos, es inútil. Los cuerpos de mis amigos me persiguen por el bosque cantando una y otra vez "Carol, asesina, Carol, asesina" como si de una canción infantil se tratase. Me tapó los oídos, pero no puedo hacer nada, los sigo oyendo claramente como si las voces procedieran de mi cabeza._

_ -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta su canto? Solo dicen la verdad- En frente mía se encontraba el espía, todavía atravesado por mi flecha y derramándose sangre de su pecho. Giré la cabeza para no ver mi flecha. -¿No te gusta el regalo que me dejaste? ¿O lo que no te gusta ver son las consecuencias de tus actos?_

_ -Eras un asesino, ibas a matarnos- Me defendí. Caminé lentamente hacia atrás, pero por cada paso que daba él se acercaba uno más, siempre a la misma distancia de mí. A los lejos, mis amigos repetían la macabra canción._

_ -¿Y eso te exime de actos? Aunque fuese un asesino, tú también eres una._

_ -Yo no te maté._

_ -Provocaste mi muerte, sin tu disparo todavía seguiría vivo. Mira detrás de ti, hay está quién te castigará- Me giré, era Tomás, pero al mismo tiempo no era él. Tenía una flecha clavada en el hombro y otra en su corazón, su piel estaba pálida de un color enfermizo y sus ojos me miraban muertos, sin vida. Me apuntaba con su arco sin pestañear, no me reconocía._

_ -La misma persona a la que enseñaste a tirar con arco será tu verdugo. ¿No te parece irónico?_

_ No pude replicar, Tomás disparó y la flecha me lanzó hacia atrás mientras oía unas carcajadas_.

Me desperté, estaba en mi cama en casa de Egipto, Vic y Astrid dormían a pierna suelta a mi lado. Había sido una pesadilla. Me levanté de la cama, dormía poco desde hace días, concretamente desde el día del disparo. Intentaba olvidar la cara del hombre, pero siempre volvía a mis recuerdos provocando todas las noches el mismo sueño, una y otra vez. Temblé cuando me acordé de él, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se repetían las escenas de la pesadilla, sin tregua.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, cada vez se notaban más mis ojeras, las chicas se empezaban a dar cuenta y Tom ya me había preguntado por mi cansancio. Les había dicho que era por el cambio de lugar y la preocupación por el futuro, ninguno de ellos estaba muy convencido, pero no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Miré la hora, eran las cuatro y media. Nos levantarían a las siete para tener tiempo de llegar al lugar donde estaba escondido el pergamino, todavía había tiempo para intentar dormir un poco más. Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, esperaba poder dormir el resto de la noche sin sobresaltos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::Victoria:::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bostecé, me sentía como si no hubiese dormido nada; mi primo estaba igual, ambos nos caíamos de sueño. Los dos habíamos estado dos días controlando el barco y entre cabezada y cabezada nos turnábamos. Éramos los únicos capacitados para conducir un barco de esas características, la otra persona que podría haber comandado el barco era Astrid, pero tenía un esguince y no se puede gobernar un barco con muletas. Perseo también tenía cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche, algo no tan extraño después de los sucesos de ayer y Carol podía unirse al club si quisiese. Parecíamos zombis con las caras que teníamos... Tenía que dejar de ver las estúpidas películas de Rick, estaba empezando a hacer comparaciones y eso no era bueno, podría convertirme en alguien como él, eso sí era peor que ser un muerto viviente.

-Bien ya estáis todos preparados. Ya podemos irnos.

-¿Y no deberías decirnos a dónde vamos? Para llevar ropa adaptada al lugar al que nos dirigimos- Y ese que hablaba era mi primo incapaz de ir a ningún lado sin estar lo más preparado posible, a su lado estaba Perseo también que parecía deseoso de poder prepararse. Ya no estaba tan cabreada con él como lo estaba ayer, pero había sido una estupidez no contarnos algo tan importante. Odiaba que me engañasen o me mintiesen aunque fuese para protegerme. Tengo una vena vengativa y rencorosa, sí; lo reconozco; pero soy así.

-Ah no os preocupéis, la entrada está en casa- La miré incrédula, nos hacía levantarnos a las siete, una hora a la que debería estar prohibida hacer cualquier cosa salvo dormir y la entrada estaba en casa. ¿Es qué el mundo estaba lleno de imbéciles o qué?

A los demás también parecía que les iba a dar algo tras el descubrimiento de la situación de la entrada.

-Debe de estar un po-poco lejos, e-esa es la razón ¿Verdad?

-En realidad está a solo dos kilómetros de aquí. El problema es que mi madre, tras salvar el pergamino de la redada que se llevó en la biblioteca de Alejandría, puso multitud de trampas y hechizos para asegurarse de que ningún humano u otros países entrasen, tendré que romperlos de uno en uno. Esa es la razón de despertaros temprano. Es probable que tardemos horas en llegar al final y no podremos retroceder una vez que empecemos, espero acordarme de las ubicaciones de todos- Esa última parte la susurró, Esperaba que fuese broma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Tomás:::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esta mañana todos estaban cansados y ariscos. Por primera vez Carol no me había dicho la verdad, intenté sonsacárselo, pero ella no me quiso decir nada. Tendría que esperar a que me lo contase.

El pasadizo era lo que cualquiera se imaginaría en una película sobre los tesoros de las pirámides, las paredes estaban llenas de jeroglíficos, todos parte de hechizos bastante antiguos y algún que otro grabado donde se representaban todo tipo de imágenes: guerras, cosechas, monarcas... Perseo debía estar a punto de explotar de la emoción.

El primero de nosotros era Egipto con una cayado en una de sus manos, a su lado caminaba su perro Anubis. Siendo sinceros, no parecía un perro, era totalmente negro con orejas puntiagudas y un gran collar en el cuello, lo más cercano podría ser un chacal. Según Perseo, era la viva imagen de la representación del dios egipcio Anubis. También le había preguntado a Rick que es el que más sabe de criaturas mágicas sobre lo que realmente era; no estaba muy seguro, pero si eso era un perro, él era Harry Potter. Coincidí con él, desde el día que nos escapamos estaba más convencido de que todas las criaturas de las que hablaba el inglés era verdad, al igual que todos los demás.

Detrás del egipcio, íbamos todos cargados con distintos libros y pergaminos repletos de contra hechizos a todos los maleficios del pasillo. Era agotador estar en ese caluroso pasillo todo el tiempo de pie esperando a que anulase una maldición, todas eran distintas, algunas simplemente obstaculizaban el camino, otras te paralizaban, envenenaban o te simplemente te mataban. A esto se tenía que sumar las trampas manuales (Que estuvimos a punto de activar unas cuantas veces. Solo con rozar la pared o pisar algún botón oculto, una flecha podía salir de las paredes, rocas... parecía una película de Indiana Jones.

Por fin, alcanzamos el final del pasillo. Una doble puerta adornada con una imagen del mundo y de algunas de las antiguas representaciones impedían entrar en la cámara. si un arqueólogo lo descubriese, podría destrozar la teorías de que los seres humanos no conocían américa ¿Cómo sería posible que dibujasen tan bien un mapa terráqueo de tierras que eran desconocidas en esa época? Egipto se podría meter en un buen lío.

-Abríos puertas y dejadnos pasar hasta los tesoros que guardáis- Entonó el país de las arenas como si fuera un cántico. Inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron con un chirrido, provocando un eco que se propagó por todo el pasillo.

-Ya está, entremos.- Todos le seguimos al interior de la sala. Era cuadrada con las paredes recubiertas de símbolos en color. Me pregunté por qué pintarían una sala destinada a ser sellada durante milenios. Los dibujos eran distintos a los del pasadizo, representaban momentos cotidianos o incluso eventos de otras civilizaciones. Había dibujos que por la antigüedad no podían estar tallados en esas paredes, vislumbré un coche, una especie de hongo que seguramente representaban las bombas atómicas, una cruz con un hombre, pirámides mayas, la muralla china, un cohete, aviones... Imágenes que eran imposibles que hubiesen sido dibujados hace más de dos mil años.

-Egipto, alguien ha debi-bido e-entrar en esta sala. Mirad las paredes.

-Tomás-Kun tiene razón. Las imágenes corresponden con civilizaciones demasiado lejanas en el tiempo o en el espacio para que hubiese algún tipo de contacto entre ellas. Y mirad el techo, eso si es imposible.- Alcé mi mirada, el techo estaba decorado al igual que las puertas con un mapa del mundo, pero este no representaba los antiguos países, imperios o territorios, sino la actual disposición de ellos.

-Os dije que mi madre creía en las profetisas, todas las pinturas son de imágenes que vieron los videntes en sus visiones. Todas fueron representadas por orden de mi madre. La pintura del techo avisaba sobre el momento en que la cámara iba a ser abierta. Ahora dejad de mirar las paredes, lo más importante está delante, en ese pedestal.

Tenía razón, me fijé en lo que tenía delante, encima del pedestal se encontraba una caja y por detrás un símbolo que cubría esa pared. Eran siete cristales unidos, en el medio se situaba el más grande de color negro, a los lados uno rojo y otro amarillo más pequeños, a ambos lados del otro unos de color verde y azul, y por último los de menor tamaño, uno blanco y otro violeta.

Nos situamos alrededor del pedestal, los doce impacientes. Egipto abrió el cofre y sacó un desgastado pergamino que desplegó.

-¿Qué pone? ¿Qué hay escrito? ¿Explica lo qué pasó?- Todos le pedían explicaciones a Egipto, pero para que darle prisas si él nos lo iba a contar en cuanto lo leyese. No era necesario gritar tanto.

-Calmaos todos. Voy a leerlo pero para eso necesito tranquilidad. Así uno no se puede concentrar.

Esperamos durante cinco minutos a los que lo leyese. El pergamino estaba repleto de antiguos jeroglíficos egipcios. Me fijé en algo, el mismo símbolo dibujado en la pared estaba representado en el pergamino.

-Pe-Perseo, ¿Te ha-has fijado en este símbolo?- Le señalé con la mano el dibujo.- Tan-también está en la pa-pared.

-No, no me fijé. Me suena de algo, este símbolo lo he visto antes. En algún sitio.- Sacó el móvil del asesino y abrió la carpeta con el inicio de la historia.

-Mira, es casi idéntico.

-¿Qué sucede?- Walter preguntó, nos había escuchado y tenía curiosidad.

-Esto.- No enseñó lo que tanto le había llamado la atención. Era el mismo símbolo que el de la pared y el manuscrito, salvo que en este faltaban los dos cristales más pequeños, el blanco y el violeta.

-¿Qué puede signific...- No pudo acabar la pregunta, Egipto nos informó de que había terminado el manuscrito.

-¿Qué narices pasó al final?

-Los dos continentes desaparecidos realizaron un conjuro que acabó con sus vidas y que debería haber acabado con la vida de su padre. Sin embargo, Pangea sobrevivió, medio muerto, pero sobrevivió. Los cinco continentes que sobrevivieron le encerraron en una cárcel oculta bajo tierra.

-Si está encarcelado, no nos tenemos que preocupar de nada.

-El problema es si consiguió liberarse, un hechizo puede aguantar siglos, pero poco a poco se debilita. Estoy seguro de que los hechizos de este lugar no son ni la mitad de fuertes que hace dos mil años.

-En eso tienes razón, Richard. La magia se desgasta con el tiempo.

-Eso significa que es posible que Pangea haya escapado. Si eso fuera así, explicaría todo lo que está pasando. Solo alguien tan poderoso podría organizar todo esto. Tanta magia es posible en el primero de nosotros.- Comentó Astrid.

-Gup, los chavales tiene razón. Si está detrás de esto, explicaría las balas que nos pueden matar, las criaturas que destruyeron su casa, el cambio de actitud de nuestros antiguos líderes, el comportamiento asustado de Europa... Nunca pensamos en esta posibilidad porque la mayor parte no lo sabía y la otra pensaba que estaba muerto.

-Si eso es así, la profecía se está cumpliendo. Sois los que vais a solucionarlo, os quiere capturar porque estáis destinados a vencerlo. Tenéis que ver a mi padre en seguida, él sabe todo lo necesario. Vámonos rápido.- Volvimos al túnel, esta vez caminando rápido, Egipto hablaba por el móvil en su lengua.

-¿Por qué no vamos a Europa? ¿Ella no nos puede ayudar?

-Ella y Asia eran las más convencidas en olvidarlo todo, destruir todos los archivos.- Contestó Turquía.

-Además, no creo que la modelo sin cerebro sea la opción más acertada en una guerra. Nos echó por una sesión de manicura.

-No creo que sepa usar ni un cuchillo, mucho menos un hacha.

El suelo se tambaleó, tropezándome. No me caí gracias a Walter y Perseo que me agarraron por detrás.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Algo sucede en mi casa. Creo que están intentando destruir el círculo de protección exterior.- No me sorprendí cuando dijo lo del círculo de protección, a estas alturas creía sin lugar a dudas en la magia.

Por fin llegamos a la mansión. Egipto corrió la cortina de una de las ventanas, desde ella podía observarse varias de las criaturas del otro día intentando entrar en la casa, sin éxito. Algún tipo de campo las repelía, impidiéndolas entrar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Guptap? Tenemos que sacar a los niños de aquí y estamos rodeados.

-¿No hay ningún pasadizo que nos lleve a algún lugar seguro?- Después de tantos días huyendo por túneles oscuros, nos parecía lo más normal del mundo.

-No hay ninguno. Quise hacer una vía de escape pero las tierras donde se asienta la casa no lo permiten. Si lo construyese, la tierra caería a los túneles y la casa se derrumbaría. No podía mudarme a otra casa por el pergamino, cada vez que me tenía que esconder lo hacía en la cámara de seguridad que hay debajo. Pero no nos sirve, queremos sacaros, no manteneros dentro.

-A nadie le parece raro qué nos hayan localizado. No sabían quiénes éramos.-Preguntó Alex.

-¡EL MÓVIL! Debe tener un localizador dentro, cuando lo he encendido debe de haberse activado.- Todos miramos a Perseo que sacó el dispositivo, tirándolo al suelo y destrozándolo de un pisotón- ¿No se me puede pasar nada? A ninguno de vosotros se les ocurrió.

-He llamado a la policía de El Cairo. Vendrán a ayudarnos, tenemos un plan para sacaros.

El plan en cuestión consistía en que el ruido que formarían los policías y ellos dos, atraerían a todos los montruos al frontal de la casa, mientras nosotros saldríamos a toda pastilla hasta un barco que nos llevaría hasta África. Tenía muchísimas fallas, pero no teníamos otra idea.

Todos subimos a las habitaciones y recogimos nuestras mochilas poniendo especial cuidado en preparar nuestras armas para la escapada. En ella Carol y yo teníamos un papel muy importante, al ser los únicos que luchaban de lejos, seríamos los que se encargarían de los monstruos rezagados antes de que avisasen a los demás.

-Todos tenéis claro el plan. Tenéis que llevaros a Anubis, él os guiará hasta el puerto donde está la embarcación que os llevará lo más cerca posible de mi padre. Erik, cuídalo, sé que también tienes un perro, ¿Podrías hacerme este favor?

El nórdico afirmó con la cabeza, aceptando la propuesta.

-Gracias.

-¿Dónde se oculta tu padre? ¿En el corazón de África?

-En estos momentos se encuentra de visita a su hermana en América, en el Amazonas. Os dirigiréis a un crucero que se dirige allí. Os he cogido billetes de primera clase, os lo merecéis.- Eso me animó, un barco que no pilotarían ninguno de los dos italianos, lo de primera clase y crucero me alegraba, pero me aterrorizaban esos dos cuando dirigían un medio de transporte.

Oímos las sirenas de los coches de la policía, eso significaba que la hora de la despedida se acercaba.

-No soporto las despedidas. Venid aquí chavales y dad un abrazo a vuestro tío Sadiq- No agarró a todos y nos dio un abrazo de oso.

-Buena suerte chicos, que los dioses os protejan y os guíen.- Se despidió Egipto. Tras eso se agachó hasta la altura de su perro (o chacal o lo que fuese).- Ayúdalos lo mejor que puedas, viejo amigo.

La criatura aulló estando de acuerdo con su dueño.

-Iros no hay tiempo para más despedida.- Todos nos despedimos en nuestros idiomas "Goodbye!", "Au revoir", "Zàijiàn!", "Arrivederci!"...

Cinco minutos después de que Turquía y Egipto se dirigiesen a la parte delantera de la casa y tras asegurarnos de que todos los monstruos se encontraban en el frontal de la mansión, salimos de casa. Otra vez Erik llevaba a cuestas a Astrid. Carol y yo nos situamos al comienzo y al final, respectivamente, para tener más campo de tiro en caso de que apareciese uno de los monstruos. A la cabeza iba Anubis corriendo y algunas veces parando para que le alcanzásemos.

-Los monstruos pronto se irán al no vernos. Da?- En cuanto dijo eso oímos un ruido a nuestras espaldas y paramos, toda la mansión se desplomó ¿Qué había pasado?

-Tom, corre.

-Tomás-Kun reacciona.

Empecé a correr otra vez, una vez más esos monstruos destruían todo lugar al que íbamos. Esperaba de todo corazón que se encontrasen bien los dos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::Egipto::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No hace falta que te quedes Sadiq. Este es mi hogar y soy yo el que debe protegerlo.

-Tonterías, no voy a dejarte en la estacada. Esos bichos se van a arrepentir de haber venido. Sadiq sacó la cimitarra, yo a su vez, saqué mi báculo, usaría la magia por última vez.

-Sabes que es una pelea suicida, nos matarán o como a los demás nos dejarán en coma.

-Si- Dijo como si no le diera importancia.

-¿Cómo puedes queda...- Me calló besándome durante un momento y se separó.

-Porque te quiero, métetelo en la cabeza. No te voy a dejar morir solo. Además, morir en batalla es la mejor de las muertes- Se quitó la máscara que siempre llevaba puesta, mostrando sus ojos verdes. Ese gesto me indicó que él también estaba convencido de que sería nuestra última pelea, pero siguió allí, a mi lado.

-El círculo ha caído.- Observó Sadiq, miré hacia el jardín, los monstruos se acercaron a nosotros en estampida.

-Buena suerte, Gup.

-Buena suerte.

Nos lanzamos sin dudar, usé todos los hechizos que había aprendido durante años para herir y matar a los monstruos que se abalanzaban sobre mí. A mi lado, Sadiq lanzaba sablazos matando a todos aquellos que se situaban en su recorrido. Desde atrás, los policías disparaban a los monstruos impidiéndoles la huida.

No sirvió de nada, su superioridad numérica era aplastante. Oía los gritos de cada uno de los policías que caían. No aguantaríamos mucho más, pero esperaba que les hubiésemos dado a los chicos la oportunidad de escapar. Seguí luchando sin importarme nada más, lancé un conjuro que arrojó a dos tigres de hielo al aire, después un hechizo que derritió a un oso y un rinoceronte hasta ser un charco de agua, otro sortilegio que provocó una pequeña fisura por donde cayó un lobo... no paraba de moverme de un lado a otro para impedir que me atrapasen, agitando mi báculo y recitando todos los hechizos que aprendí durante años. Dudar en una palabra significaría la muerte.

Sentí como algo me golpeaba por detrás, tirándome al suelo y sepultándome debajo de los monstruos. Sadiq intentó ayudarme, pero también cayó víctima de los monstruos. No me quedaba mucho, podía sentirlo. Solo esperaba que nuestro sacrificio hubiese servido para algo.

Te quiero, Sadiq.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::

Se acabó el capítulo. Iba a subirlo ayer, pero no tuve internet. Espero que os haya gustado ¿Me mandáis un review? Me motivan muchísimo a escribir es como si me invitaseis a comer (Cosa que no os aconsejo porque os arruino. Jajaja es broma ; p)

Hasta pronto : )


	8. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Ya volví de las vacas, por lo que aquí llega el siguiente capítulo. Tengo una buena y una mala noticia:

La mala es que a partir de ahora solo podré actualizar cada dos semanas o una vez al mes. Pronto empezarán las clases y estoy cursando 2 de bachillerato por lo que tendré que tomármelo muy en serio. Además mis padres no me dejan coger el ordenador en días de diario. Espero que lo comprendáis.

La buena es que a causa de la primera los capítulos serán más largos. Este mide más de 7500 palabras.

Otra cosa, voy a hacer un pequeño cambio en Walter, en vez de ser desordenado, se parecerá a Austria en eso.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (Obviamente, no creo que haya nadie que piense que sí... Pero si lo crees, sigue pensando eso)

Agradecimientos: A todos aquellos que leen, lo ponen en favoritos, seguir y sobre todo a aquellos que me mandan review. Sois el motor que me mueve a escribir : )

Os dejo con el capítulo:

**Capítulo 7: Profecía.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::Rick::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Este lugar seria el sueño de cualquiera: una piscina gigante para bañarte, buffet libre, habitaciones gigantescas, salas de juego con las últimas novedades en consolas y videojuegos... incluso teníamos nuestra propia sala de reuniones (Nunca la utilizamos para nada, pero molaba tener una).

Me pasaba los días compitiendo con Álex en cualquier deporte o videojuego que existiera; a veces nos uníamos para vencer a Perseo y Walter. En los deportes era fácil ganarles, Perseo era bastante malo, pero en los videojuegos era el amo indiscutible; yo era bastante bueno jugando, pero a Alex nunca se le había dado bien y Wal también era bueno. No hacía falta decir que ambos nos machacaban sin contemplaciones en los videojuegos.

Desde que subimos al crucero la situación se había arreglado entre los cuatro, yo seguía sin poder confiar del todo en Perseo. Con el tiempo la relación sería la misma de antes, pero hasta entonces no podía confiar en él. Mientras tanto actuábamos como si nunca hubiese pasado, lo más fácil para los cuatro.

En resumen, todo era perfecto, salvo por un pequeño detalle: No teníamos ni idea de que nos deparaba el futuro. Desde el comienzo del viaje siempre conocíamos nuestro destino y habíamos tenido una ligera idea de lo que teníamos que buscar. Ahora eso había cambiado, nuestra meta era llegar al amazonas, ahí se acababa toda la información de la que disponíamos: No sabíamos cómo llegar, qué hacer, no hablábamos portugués (Siendo el idioma oficial en la mayoría de los países de Sudamérica el castellano que lo hablaba Vic, nos toca el único donde el portugués es la lengua oficial; esperábamos que se hablase inglés y castellano también o tendríamos un serio problema) y el barco atracaría en Río de Janeiro por lo que no tendríamos un transporte que nos llevase hasta el Amazonas. Los diez llegamos a la conclusión de que lo más inteligente sería buscar a Brasil, él nos podría ayudar a encontrar a su madre y a África; pero no conocíamos su lugar de residencia, ni siquiera estábamos seguros de que estuviese en esos momentos en Brasil.

-Rick, céntrate. Estamos en medio de un partido de baloncesto, no en la luna.- Me llamó la atención Alex que se encontraba a mi lado esperando su turno para tirar. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y me concentré en el tiro que debía encestar. Estábamos jugando un veintiuno e íbamos empatados. Él era más alto y fuerte, pero a mí se me daban mejor los tiros, una clara ventaja en este juego. Desde las gradas, Mint bunny, las dos hadas y el unicornio me animaban.

-Luna a la que llegué yo primero.- Repliqué para molestarle, yo también podía jugar a ese juego. Uno de mis sueños era vencerle en una discusión, situación que nunca se ha dado.

-Yo fui el primero en estar en el espacio. Además, siempre hubo dudas de si llegaron realmente al satélite.- Contestó la provocación sin inmutarse sonriendo como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Estáis celosos porque fuimos los primeros.

-Claro que sí- Respondió irónico.- Y si todo fue verdad ¿Por qué las fotos de los astronautas en la luna fueron hechas en un estudio?

-Es difícil hacer fotos en la luna.- Me defendí de la acusación como podía, siempre conseguía darme en el punto débil en una discusión. Nos miramos desafiantes, iba perdiendo poco a poco y ambos lo sabíamos, pero eso no significaba que me rendiría.

-¡Vosotros dos! Acabad de una vez que nosotros queremos jugar un partido hoy- Chillaron desde las gradas los que habían reservado la pista para jugar tras nosotros. Era un grupo de chicos que llevaban esperando unos minutos y los mismos que se habían burlado de nosotros al subir al barco con nuestras ropas sucias (Es difícil ir impecable cuando has explorado un pasadizo y has huido de monstruos salidos de películas de ciencia ficción). Todos tenían pinta de niños de papá y se notaba que no jugaban al baloncesto, me encantaría vencerles en un partido por lo del otro día, pero Ulrich pidió (Ordenó en realidad. Deberían darle la patente de esa palabra) que no nos metiésemos en ningún lío.

Volvimos al juego sin hacerles caso. Iba a ganar yo esta vez, estaba convencido de ello.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Álex::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al final perdí el partido, pero no importaba. Solo hacía falta mejorar y la próxima vez vencería. Lo que gané fue la discusión, me encantaba pelear con él, era divertido y fácil.

Salí del vestuario y esperé que Rick saliese, tenía que revisar que sus lentillas se encontraban en un estado óptimo.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Me preguntó al salir con una pequeña mochila colgando de uno de los hombros.

-Deberíamos ir a comer, pronto será la hora de comer.- Asintió encontrándose de acuerdo con esa afirmación, ambos estábamos hambrientos tras el partido. Nos dirigimos al comedor sin pararnos hasta que nos topamos en un cruce de dos pasillos con los dos nórdicos seguidos por Anubis que no se separaba del más alto y nuestros dos rivales en videojuegos.

-A todos se no ha ocurrido la misma idea por lo que veo.- Comentó Astrid parándose delante de nosotros

-Da ¿Por qué no habéis estado en la pista? Podríamos haber jugado un partido antes de comer.- Quise saber. Era extraño que no hubiesen aparecido en toda la mañana, lo más normal es que hubiesen jugado al menos un partido.

-Lo siento, Alex-san, pero ayer dejamos una partida a media y queríamos acabarla. Los gráficos eran impresionantes.- Me informó mi primo haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

-¡Y qué lo digas! Parecía que la sangre y los zombis eran de verdad. Me encanta la realidad virtual.- Intervino su compañero totalmente emocionado al recordar ese juego, nunca entendería por qué les gustaba tanto ese tipo de videojuegos.

-Pero si son los pobretones, ya han podido comprarse ropa decente.- Se entrometió en la conversación uno de los idiotas que jugaron después de nosotros al baloncesto en la pista. Cuando el barco zarpó, fuimos a comprar a las tiendas que había en el crucero, Egipto había pagado por adelantado todos los gastos que tuviésemos en la travesía; lo que había sido una suerte, ya que queríamos ahorrar el dinero para situaciones más importantes.

-¿No tenéis otra cosa que hacer que molestarnos?- Replicó Rick, nunca le había gustado que se metieran con los demás al igual que a mí.

-Cállate, rarito, te he visto hablar con amigos imaginarios. "¿Estás seguro Mint Bunny?" ¿Es qué tienes tres años?- Cuando dijo eso me cabreé, nadie, absolutamente NADIE podía molestar a Rick, sobre todo si era para herirle. Les iba a enseñar a no meterse con mis amigos.

-He creído oír un insulto dirigido a mi amigo Rick, espero haber oído mal. Da?- Sonreí, noté como una aura me envolvía, no era muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para que retrocediesen, salvo por el que hablaba que debía ser demasiado estúpido como para retirarse.

-¿Eres retrasado como tu amigo o estás sordo? Sois todos unos bichos raros.

-Yo me callaría, un chico que debe tener dificultades para aprenderse los números y las reglas de baloncesto, no debería hablar muy alto. Los goles son en fútbol y contar los puntos no es tan difícil.- La mayor parte del tiempo no me gustaba pelear (Salvo que fuera Rick, era divertido molestarle), pero esos mimados debían aprender unas lecciones. Tras darse cuenta de que le llamé tonto y le ridiculicé, se puso rojo de ira.

-¿Crees qué no te puedo ganar en baloncesto? –Asentí, no es que lo creyese, lo sabía. Estaba clarísimo que le vencería, era como saber que al día siguiente se pondría otra vez el sol.- Esta tarde un cinco contra cinco, en la cancha.- Me retó, tras eso se marchó con sus amigos a los que podíamos oír elogiarle e insultarnos, menudos pelotas.

-Allí estaremos- Me di la vuelta y le pregunté a mis compañeros- ¿Quién quiere unirse a mi equipo?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::Astrid::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me ofrecí voluntaria para formar parte en el equipo en seguida, Erik y Walter también se apuntaron. Perseo sabía que el deporte no era lo suyo por lo que sería uno de los dos árbitros que mediarían en el partido. Tras comer nos habíamos preparado y habíamos salido corriendo hasta la pista, todos ansiosos por enseñarles su merecido.

-Veo que no os habéis asustado. Sois unas nenas, habéis traído a una chica para jugar. Es patético. ¿Ninguno de vuestros amigos puede jugar?- ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que las chicas jugábamos mal? Menudos machistas, les iba a enseñar cómo se juega en el norte. Desde el esguince no me habían dejado jugar a nada y como forma de volver a la cancha, tenía ganas de hacer morder el polvo a esos niñatos.

Miré a las gradas, allí se encontraban los demás, todos querían que les humillásemos por todas las cosas que habían dicho, los únicos que faltaban eran Ulrich, nadie se había atrevido a decírselo por miedo a que se mosqueara, y Vic, que se encargaría de distraerle para que no apareciese en medio del partido. Me fijé que mis duendes, Truppty, Jurry y Lutin y mi troll se habían unido a las criaturas que acompañaban siempre a Rick para colorear una pancarta que rezaba "¡Ánimo! Aplastad a esos miserables humanos que no creen en nosotros". Rick y yo éramos los únicos que podíamos verlos, pero aun así motivaba.

Oímos el pitido y me lancé a por el balón, les iba a enseñar la paliza que les podía dar una "débil" niña.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::Rick:::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

habíamos humillado a esos niñatos, no habían tenido ninguna posibilidad de vencer. Así aprenderían a no meterse con los demás.

-Somos los mejores ¿Verdad Alex?- Dije mientras nos dirigíamos los cinco al vestuario para cambiarnos tras el partido. 81- 15 había sido el marcador, uno de los partidos más fáciles de la historia.

-Da, tus tiros han sido impresionantes, no sabían por donde les marcaban.

-Pues tú, les tirabas como bolos ¿Te acuerdas que uno de los defensas, desesperado, se agarró a tu pierna? Conseguiste encestar con él a cuestas.

-Astrid lo ha hecho muy bien.- Intervino Erik que tenía el brazo rodeando los hombros de la chica, al igual que ella los de él.

-Y tú igual, les dabas tanto miedo que cuando le pediste a uno amablemente que si te la podía dar para hacer los tiros por una falta, casi se desmaya hay mismo.

-Pues a mí me encantó cuando marcaste un tiro, agitaste el pelo y les dijiste "¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Soy demasiado buena para vosotros? ¿O no encontráis la canasta para poder marcar? Como tenéis tantos problemas en encontrarla, os hago un mapa para que os orientéis". Se quedaron pasmados al oírte.- La felicité.

-¿Y a mí nadie me dice nada?- Protestó el albino de broma sonriendo.- Nadie me anima. Vais a conseguir que me deprima.

-Tú no necesitas que te alaben. Si tu ego crece más, pronto será más grande que el tamaño de la tierra. Hay que decir que tu estatura ha ayudado mucho, te has metido en sitios donde los demás no cabíamos.

-Por supuesto... ¡Espera! ¡Me estás llamando bajo!- Nos reímos mientras él se quejaba de lo pésimos amigos que éramos, hasta que nos encontramos de frente con los dos que habían faltado al partido y nos paramos de reír al instante.

-¡Ciao! ¿Dónde habéis estado? Vic y yo fuimos a jugar un partido de fútbol, os llamé para que vinieseis a jugar, pero nadie contestó.- Dijo el de pelo trigueño mientras se secaba con una pequeña toalla el pelo. Se nos tenía que ocurrir una excusa y rápido.

-Jugamos un partido de baloncesto tres contra tres, Perseo vendrá ahora, se ha retrasado buscando algo.- Mintió Erik sin que le temblase la voz. Ser tan poco hablador algunas veces tenía sus ventajas, de lo poco que hablaba todo lo que decía debía ser importante y verdad.

-Vale, nosotros nos vamos, ya salimos de las duchas.- Andamos hasta la puerta de los vestuarios para escapar de él y de sus preguntas, pero nos llamó la atención antes de llegar a la entrada.- Se me olvidaba, felicitaciones por ganar el partido a esos cinco. El marcador fue 81-15 ¿Nein?

Y siguió caminando por el pasillo como si nada.

-Tenemos que dejar de gritar lo que le ocultamos.- Comentó Astrid.

Le dimos la razón, al menos no se había cabreado con nosotros. Nos habíamos asustado para nada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::Carol:::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por fin atracamos en Río de Janeiro. Desde el barco se podían contemplar las calles de la ciudad, abarrotadas a esas horas de la tarde y donde era difícil no perderse ¿Cómo encontraríamos a Brasil? Los que habían ido a las reuniones nos lo habían descrito como un hombre de unos veinte años con el pelo negro, piel morena y ojos marrones, pero con esa descripción había millones de personas en Brasil.

-Òla. Venid aquí.- Nos quedamos mirándolo con cara extrañada a un joven que estaba al lado de una furgoneta en el puerto.- Sí, vosotros. Vir, Vir.

Bajamos del crucero con las maletas y nos acercamos a él, si era un secuestrador no sabía con quién se metía.

-Veo que no sabéis quien soy... –Nos explicó al ver que no le reconocíamos- Soy Luciano da Silva, Brasil. Nuestra abuela nos mandó a por vosotros.

-¡Sí! Y yo soy Martín Hernández, Argentina. El rey del fútbol.- Se presentó un chico rubio de ojos verdes que salió del asiento del copiloto.

-Eso es mentira, el mejor del mundo soy yo, babaca.

-¿Nos van a llevar?- Preguntó Ulrich, creo que ya estaba un poco cansado de las peleas.

-Cómo te atreves a decir eso.

-Cállate, estás en mi territorio y aquí todo el mundo sabe que Brasil es el mejor

-Vámonos a Argentina, a ver si dices eso.

-Ninguno de los dos es el mejor, imbecilli.- Interrumpió Vic, por fin conseguiríamos montar en el vehículo y ponernos en marcha.- Todo el mundo sabe que el mejor equipo es el de España.- Quizás me precipité al pensar que ayudaría. Después de eso siguieron diez minutos de discusión sobre quién es el mejor del mundo en fútbol a cada comentario más estúpido.

-Podemos irnos ya, Da?

-Claro, pibes. Solo comentaba con estos dos que no pueden ver mi superioridad en el fútbol.

Nos metimos en el furgón que más bien parecía un microbús, aun así estábamos un poco apretados con doce personas en su interior. Brasil condujo durante horas, pasando de las carreteras de las ciudades a los caminos sin asfaltar hasta internarnos en el bosque más grande del mundo, el Amazonas. Desde la ventanilla vi tucanes, cocodrilos en el río, un jaguar subido a un árbol, monos...

-¿A qué es impresionante? Nuestra abuela América suele visitar esta zona, incluso tiene una pequeña casa aquí al lado del río Amazonas.

-¿Por qué la llamáis abuela? ¿No debería ser vuestra madre?

-Sí, pero la mayor parte de nosotros consideramos a España nuestro padre y a Romano nuestra madre.- Contestó Argentina.- Estados Unidos y Canadá la consideraban su madre, ya que veían a ese malnacido de Inglaterra y a Francia como sus hermanos.

-Y yo considero a Portugal mi padre.

-Victoria eso haría a Argentina tu hermano adoptivo ¿No te emociona?- Dijo Astrid a Vic. Parecía de todo menos emocionada, más bien incrédula. No todos los días te enterabas de que tenías un montón de hermanos adoptivos e hiperactivos.

-El paisaje es espléndido. Tiene unas vistas muy bonitas.- Comenté para desviar la conversación, Victoria estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto al enterarse de la noticia.

-Argentina es más impresionante, solo tenéis que visitarla algún día. Os llevaré a los lugares más importantes.- Argentina se olvidó de lo anterior y de esta forma comenzó otra pelea entre las dos naciones latinas que no terminó hasta que llegamos a nuestro destino. Deseé haberme callado.

Al salir de la furgoneta, el primer pensamiento sobre la casa de América fue el asombroso parecido que había entre ella y las cabañas de los documentales sobre las aldeas indígenas del interior de las junglas o selvas. Al igual que en la televisión, El suelo de la cabaña no tocaba la tierra gracias a unos pilares, las paredes estaban hechas de madera y el techo, cubierto por cañas y paja. Era pequeña, pero parecía acogedora.

Una mujer de unos veinticinco años de edad y un hombre más cercano a los treinta salieron de la cabaña al oír el ruido del vehículo. La mujer tenía la piel color canela, ojos marrones y el pelo oscuro, vestía como una exploradora, con pantalones cómodos y una camiseta. El hombre era de piel muy oscura y pelo negro, iba vestido de forma informal, con una camisa de manga corta de cuadros y pantalones vaqueros. Los dos sonrieron al vernos. Eran América y África.

Nos quedamos callados, sin saber qué decir, no todos los días conocías a dos continentes a la vez. En ese momento me di cuenta de que América era mi abuela, igual que la de Rick, no lo había pensado hasta ahora ¿Qué haces cuando conoces a tu abuela? Con Europa fue fácil, ella nos lo soltó de golpe, pero con América conocía nuestro parentesco de antemano. ¿Debía darle un abrazo, unos besos? ¿Qué debía hacer exactamente?

No tuve que decidirme, América eligió por mí, nos dio un abrazo y dos besos a cada uno, cuando nos llegó el turno de mi primo y de mí, nos abrazó y nos dio un montón de besos apresándonos en un abrazo de oso.

-Por fin os conozco, mis niños, tenía tantas ganas. Llamadme abuela, por favor.

-Yes, grandmother.- Soltó mi primo tan a la ligera.

-Cla-aro, abu-buela- Me cortó un poco decirlo en voz alta, pero ella parecía la persona más feliz del mundo al oírlo hasta que vio a los dos países sudamericanos discutiendo.

-¿No estaréis peleando otra vez? ¿Verdad?- La cara de América cambió, parecía cabreada, muy cabreada.

-Claro que no, somos los mejores amigos- Exclamaron los dos a la vez, pasándose un brazo cada uno por el hombro del otro.- ¿Ves? Solo expresábamos nuestra opinión sobre el fútbol.

-Espero no tener que veros pelear. Vosotros pasad, vamos a comer algo. Tenéis que estar muertos de hambre.- Nos invitó a entrar en la cabaña, era pequeña pero muy acogedora. Había una alfombra que cubría todo el suelo, estanterías repletas de todo tipo de objetos, tapices cubrían las paredes y una pequeña mesa se situaba en el centro, repleta de comida típica de la zona.

-Esos dos nunca van a llevarse bien.- Suspiró corriendo la cortina que hacía de puerta.

-¿No estabas enfadada con ellos?

-Qué va, cabrearse es la única forma de que reaccionen. Olvidémonos de esos dos, estoy segura de que están en medio de una competición para coronar por fin al rey del fútbol otra vez, siempre hacen lo mismo. Espero que os guste la comida que he preparado, no sabía que os gustaba, por lo que traje un poco de todo. Probadlo y decidme si está bueno, por favor.- Comimos los doce tranquilamente, yo alimentaba a Kumajiro con trozos de pescado y carne, pasándoselos por debajo de la mesa. Por debajo de la mesa, me di cuenta de que Erik, Walter y Perseo también alimentaban a sus mascotas de la misma forma que yo.

-Podéis dar de comer a vuestros animales tranquilamente, no os voy a decir nada.- Comentó América mientras se servía un bollo más de acarajé. Avergonzada por haber sido descubierta, saqué a Kumajiro de debajo de la mesa y le puse en mi regazo para que llegase por sí mismo a la comida. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, salvo Walbird que decidió revolotear por toda la sala, parándose alguna que otra vez para que su dueño le diese un poco de comida.

Tras la comida comenzó la verdadera conversación, nos sentamos fuera de la cabaña con los dos continentes enfrente de nosotros.

-Habéis hecho un largo viaje para llegar hasta este lugar. Sé que os envía mi hijo, pero él no tuvo tiempo de contarme todo lo que os ha pasado. ¿Podríais relatarnos todo lo que os ha acontecido, por favor?

Le explicamos nuestra historia y nuestras sospechas sobre Pangea. Los dos continentes parecían cada vez más preocupados a medida que obtenían más información sobre nuestras aventuras.

-No está tan desencaminada vuestra teoría. Hace veinte años Pangea escapó de la cárcel subterránea donde le aprisionamos, desde entonces no le hemos vuelto a ver aunque le hemos buscado por todas partes.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijisteis a vuestros hijos? ellos podrían haberos ayudado en su búsqueda.

-Era nuestra pelea, ellos no debían participar. Pensábamos que todavía quedaba tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué? ¡Han pasado veinte años desde que escapó y os lo tomáis tranquilamente!

-Walter, debes entender que somos continentes, para nosotros veinte años es un suspiro, llevamos vivos millones de años. Para vosotros veinte años es toda una vida, ni siquiera tenéis medio siglo.

-M-Me pa-parece mal. P-por vuestra cu-culpa, nuestros padres están mu-muertos. Solo porque no se l-lo dijiste.- Gritó Tom con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Era la primera vez que Tom estallaba de ese modo, él siempre había sido pacífico. Le abracé para calmarle, no dejaría que sufriese.

-¡Cómo te atreves a acusarnos!- Estalló el continente africano, insultado por la acusación.

-Cálmate, hermano, el niño tiene razón. Por nuestra negativa a decírselo a los países, pagaron con su vida veinte naciones. Aunque nos neguemos a reconocerlo, es la verdad, por muy dura que sea.

-Sí. He perdido los papeles, lo siento.- Se disculpó la personificación de piel oscura tras tranquilizarse durante unos segundos.- Como decía, coincidíamos en la intervención de Pangea. Solo uno de los cinco continentes podría conseguir llevar a cabo un plan así y ninguno de nosotros fue, es decir, buscamos a alguien con poder suficiente y que no pertenece a nuestro grupo. Por descarte, solo una persona se ajusta a esa descripción. Mi hijo os contó lo de la profecía de hace miles de años ¿Verdad? Diez niños de nuestra sangre destinados a luchar por nosotros, venciendo a aquel que una vez fue un padre para nosotros.

-¿Y no tendrás alguna idea de cómo lo haremos?- Preguntamos esperanzados. No sabíamos cómo tendríamos que vencer a alguien tan poderoso. Nunca entenderé por qué siempre son los jóvenes en las películas o los libros los que deben salvar a la humanidad ¿No sería más lógico enviar a hombres y mujeres experimentados, antes que a niños? Por lo que se veía, no.

-No. No puedo llagar a comprender como un montón de niños que no llegan ni a los doscientos años de edad entre todos, van a vencer a quien siete continentes juntos no pudieron. No conseguimos matarlo ni con el sacrificio de dos de nosotros.- Nos confesó con una brutal sinceridad, al menos no nos mentía.- Pero hasta ahora la profecía se ha cumplido.

-¿Qué dice esa profecía? Parece como si todo el mundo supiese de ella.

-Lo que has dicho está totalmente alejado de la realidad. Solo lo sabíamos, mi hija, mi nieto Egipto, mi hermana y yo. Mis otros hermanos no creían en ello, por lo que nunca se lo comenté.- la nación carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y recitar la profecía.- En nuestra lengua dice así:

_Diez descendientes de la sangre de los continentes_

_En épocas de gran calamidad nacidos,_

_Para cada venida, dos han de partir_

_Su sino, vencer a aquel que les arrebató sus progenitores,_

_El enemigo de sus antecesores_

_Años pasan hasta que la guerra_

_Antes velada, empieza_

_Hordas de criaturas de la oscuridad_

_Les expulsarán de lo que creen hogar_

_Cruzarán mares y tierras_

_Buscando ansiadas respuestas._

_Tras otro sacrificio de sangre,_

_Aparece otro niño, el undécimo._

_Con ello, el equilibrio será roto_

_Y el mal no podrá vencer_

_Ya que no podrá obtener su poder_

_Del maleficio de los diez_

_A no ser, _

_Que la sangre de uno de los infantes_

_Cubra de rojo la tierra_

_Si sucede, a un paso de la victoria _

_El enemigo ha quedado_

_Si no, su plan se verá truncado. _

_Un guía nombrado por la muerte_

_Les dirigirá a donde esconden al último,_

_Allí se descubrirá mentira y verdad mezclada_

_Pruebas que quizás les arrebaten vida y alma_

_Si viven, un viaje sin retorno emprenderán..._

-Estos son los únicos versos que sobrevivieron al paso del tiempo, los demás se perdieron en la quema hace unos 3000 años de la biblioteca que los guardaba.

-Habla sobre un undécimo de nosotros, pero solo somos diez. Eso significa que morir... no... No puede ser...- Ulrich perdió el color de la cara cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, dos países habían muerto para que naciese uno más como nosotros.

-Mi nieto Egipto y Turquía han muerto mientras entretenían a los monstruos para que pudieseis escapar. Un nuevo país apareció, pero fue raptado por uno de los monstruos antes de que pudiésemos hacer algo.

-Es nuestra culpa que hayan muerto; nunca debimos ir.- Se recriminó Perseo con las manos en la cabeza. Todos estábamos igual, dos de los pocos países que habían creído en nosotros habían muerto, Egipto, uno de los países más amables que conocí y Turquía, tan hiperactivo y alegre como amable era su pareja. Nunca debimos visitar su casa.

-No os culpéis. Fue la elección de los dos quedarse a luchar, vosotros no les obligasteis. Egipto seguramente comprendió que su hijo o hija sería el undécimo. Aun sabiendo eso, no huyó, se enfrentó sabiendo cuál era su destino. No debemos apenarnos, sino admirar su fortaleza.

-¿Cómo sabes qué apareció un niño? No le viste en ningún momento, a lo mejor no ha aparecido nadie y nos estamos asustando por nada.- Preguntó Alex refiriéndose a lo extraño que era preocuparse por alguien que no sabes si existe. Si te parabas a pensarlo ¿Cómo iban a saberlo si no habían estado allí?

-Los continentes tenemos la capacidad de saber cuándo aparece un nuevo país, micro nación o ciudad en su territorio. Esa es la razón por la que ninguno de vosotros fue atacado o secuestrado antes de que fueseis encontrados por algún aliado. Si hubieseis desaparecido conociendo vuestra existencia hubiésemos acabado sospechando; lo último que quería Pangea. Cuando descubristeis lo de las balas, quizás intuyó que pronto empezaríamos a sospechar de él; no podemos saber con exactitud qué pasó por su cabeza en ese momento. Ahora que sabemos la identidad del enemigo, ya no debe considerar necesario esconderse de nosotros y ha pasado a la acción.

-Si es el hijo de Egipto, el guía debe ser Anubis ¿No?- Razonó Perseo con un dedo bajo la barbilla.- Supongo que lo que hará ahora es buscar a su nuevo dueño, al igual que hizo Walbird con Walter encontrándolo antes que nadie.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del guía?- Preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Se supone que nuestro guía fue "Nombrado por la muerte" y el dios Anubis en la mitología egipcia está relacionado con la muerte y momificación. Osiris es el dios de los muertos en la mitología egipcia, pero Anubis acompañaba a los muertos y era quien pesaba las almas de los muertos para decidir...

-Lo hemos entendido, muchas gracias- Le cortamos rápidamente, si se le dejaba hablar sobre un tema durante mucho rato, empezaba a pensar como un verdadero filósofo y nadie tenía ganas de escuchar un debate sobre la religión en esos momentos.

-Creo que hemos acabado por hoy.- Dijo América mirando el cielo donde todavía se podía observar el sol ocultándose tras los árboles- Sé que todavía hay muchas preguntas sin contestar, pero pronto anochecerá y no queréis quedaros fuera de vuestras cabañas en plena jungla, puede ser peligroso. Además, esperamos que os quedéis unos días aquí, en estos momentos es uno de los pocos lugares seguros del mundo para vosotros, Pangea nunca se enfrentaría cara a cara a dos continentes en una pelea donde podría resultar herido y es necesario que os mostremos algo muy importante mañana.

Aceptamos la invitación, según la profecía íbamos a viajar de un lado a otro sin la posibilidad de poder volver atrás; tendríamos que estar totalmente descansado para ello, nadie quería estar agotado para el lugar al que nos tenía que guiar Anubis, sea el que sea y a esas horas de la tarde a nadie le apetecía subir a una furgoneta para dar vueltas por Brasil sin saber a dónde ir. Si teníamos que comernos la cabeza para pensar nuestro próximo movimiento, podíamos hacerlo en un lugar protegido.

Tras recoger nuestra maleta de la furgoneta, los dos continentes nos llevaron hasta unas cabañas a unos treinta metros de la primera ocultas por la vegetación, que había impedido que las viésemos antes. Conté las cabañas, eran cinco. El número estaba bien, pero había un pequeño problema...

-Lo siento mucho, las cabañas son de dos en dos, por lo que una cabaña tendrá que ser mixta. Espero que no os importe.- Se excusó América.- Las cabañas fueron construidas hace unos días cuando nos enteramos de vuestra visita y no pudimos ultimar los detalles. Espero que os parezcan cómodas.

Los dos continentes se fueron rápidamente, dejándonos con nuestro problema solos. Poco después Walter, Perseo, Alex y mi primo se escabullían hasta las cabañas, menudos cobardes para algunas cosas.

Nos pusimos en corro las tres chicas y empezamos a discutir sobre quién se quedaría en la cabaña mixta.

-No me dejéis con Erik, todavía no estoy preparada para ello. Será demasiado incómodo.- Nos suplicó Astrid casi de rodillas.

-Yo puedo quedarme con el tonto de mi primo, no me importa. Cuando éramos pequeños muchas veces dormíamos en la misma cama. En la misma habitación en camas separadas será pan comido- Dijo eso haciéndose la dura, pero un ligero rubor en las mejillas la delató. Sabía perfectamente que las dos estaban enamoradas de ellos, pero eran demasiados testarudas para reconocerlo. Era más probable que yo conociese a mis padres que ellas se declarasen.

-Me quedaré yo con Tomás.- Dije con firmeza.- Es como mi hermano pequeño. Así se soluciona el problema. ¿Qué os parece?

Se aceptó mi idea si ninguna oposición, ambas agradecidas de no tener que quedarse con ellos. Algún día tendría que hacer algo con ellas dos o no conseguirían novio en la vida.

Me despedí de las dos chicas que se alejaron con sus mochilas a una de las tres cabañas desocupadas. Ulrich animaba a Erik, afligido por no poder dormir en la misma habitación que Astrid (No sé cómo ella puede pensar que no le gusta ¡Es tan obvia la respuesta!) mientras se aproximaban a la cabaña que habían elegido.

-Y quedamos solo nosotros dos.-Le cogí de la mano arrastrándole hasta la habitación que se encontraba todavía sin ocupantes.- Vámonos a dormir, me muero de sueño.

-S-sí.

-¿Qué cama prefieres, la de la derecha o la de la izquierda?- Le pregunté ya dentro de la cabaña, las camas eran en realidad hamacas anchas con un cojín colocado en uno de los extremos.

-M-me da i-igual. E-elige tú primero.

-No, insisto en que elijas tú.

-Pu-pues la de la de-derecha. Vo-voy a salir m-mientras te ca-cambias.- Me dijo saliendo disparado por la puerta sonrojado, debía de ser un poco vergonzoso para él decir eso con lo tímido que es. Me di prisa para cambiarme, no quería que estuviese mucho rato fuera en la selva con todos esos animales.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::Tomás:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me desperté desorientado, unos ruidos me habían llamado la atención y estando en la selva, temí que fuese una serpiente o un puma o un cocodrilo... A cada animal que mencionaba me ponía más y más nervioso. Me incorporé bruscamente en la cama y observé la habitación, nada se movía en ella, debí imaginármelo.

Me eché otra vez decidido a dormirme, aunque había estado horas en la furgoneta estaba agotado por todo lo que había ocurrido durante la tarde. Unos minutos más tarde se repitió el ruido, esta vez presté atención y esta vez descubrí el lugar de procedencia del sonido, la hamaca de Carol, quizás una serpiente la estaba atacando.

Temiendo algo parecido, me levanté de la cama todavía medio dormido y caminé hasta situarme al lado de su hamaca con cuidado de no tropezar con las mochilas, no se veía mucho y la poca luz que permitía algo de visión provenía de la luna que asomaba por la ventana. Bajé la mirada enfocando a Carol, movía la cabeza de un lado para otro frunciendo el ceño y murmurando palabras inconexas; debía de estar soñando con una pesadilla. La zarandeé hasta despertarla, quería que soñase buenos sueños, no pesadillas donde lo pasaba mal.

-¡Ahhh! Eres tú Tom, menos mal... ¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó adormilada agarrando la mano con la que la había sacudido.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, por eso te he despertado.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias.- Sonrió un poco y le devolví la sonrisa, se notaba que estaba cansada, desde hace días lo notaba, quizás fuese por las pesadillas. No me gustaba pensar algo parecido.

-¿De qué iba la pesadilla?

-No me acuerdo.- Lo dijo muy rápido, advirtiéndome de que estaba mintiendo. Desde hace días estaba agotada, pero también muy extraña, estaba seguro de que el otro día me había mentido al igual que esta noche.

-Vale, entonces me voy a dormir.- Intenté separarme, pero me seguía sujetando la mano, estaba asustada por algo que había en esa pesadilla. Quizás no me lo quería contar, pero no la dejaría así, si hacía falta yo también mentiría.

-Ca-Carol ¿Pu-puedo dormir conti-tigo? Tambi-bién he tenido una pesadi-dilla.- Estaba mintiendo descaradamente, pero no se me había ocurrido otra idea para que me dejase ayudarla de alguna forma.

-¿Por qué sueñas eso Tom? Hace mucho tiempo que no tienes pesadillas.- Cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo por la noche siempre me iba a su cama, yo no tenía ningún primo como los demás y Carol era lo más cercano a una prima que tenía cuando era pequeño.

-Es qu-que oigo ruidos afu-fuera... de anima-males... sueño que va-van a entr-trar... y que no-nos ata-tacan.- Lo dije trabándome más de lo habitual, nunca se me había dado bien mentir.

-Vamos entra, Espero que la hamaca aguante nuestro peso.- Se apartó, dejándome un hueco donde me metí, ser tan bajo y pequeño a veces ayudaba.

-Bu-buenas noches- Dije dando un bostezo y haciéndome un ovillo.

-Buenas noches Tom.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::Ulrich::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente lleno de energía, al contrario que Erik que seguía abatido por lo de ayer, me había costado media hora convencerle de que era normal que una chica quisiese dormir con otras chicas. Incluso después se pasó la mitad de la noche quejándose de su mala suerte, agradecí tener facilidad para dormir o no hubiese pegado ojo en toda la noche.

Tras levantarnos y vestirnos, los diez nos dirigimos a la cabaña principal, la primera que vimos ayer y donde comimos. Allí nos esperaba un desayuno formado de distintas frutas y cereales de la zona.

-Veo que ya os habéis despertado todos, pensaba que os tendríamos que despertar. El sitio donde os queremos llevar está a casi un kilómetro de aquí; no es mucha distancia, pero tenemos que darnos prisa ya que estaremos hasta tarde y estoy segura de que no queréis viajar por la noche por la jungla, es peligroso aunque llevemos linternas.

Tras acabar el desayuno, nos dirigimos a donde sea que nos llevasen, no habían querido contarnos nada. Caminamos entre los árboles y rocas siguiendo a los dos continentes; en esta parte del Amazonas no se habían construido senderos por los que caminar por lo que íbamos con cuidado, a nadie le apetecía caerse rodando por una colina hasta el río o tropezarse con una roca.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, una cabaña parecida a la de América; si no supiese que un micro bus debería situarse en el claro pensaría que habíamos vuelto al punto de partida. La verdad, me imaginaba que sería algo más impresionante como un templo o una cabaña camuflada en los árboles.

-No os desaniméis, lo importante está dentro de la cabaña. No debéis juzgar un libro por su portada, sino por su contenido.- Nos regañó el continente americano al ver nuestras caras de decepción.

Entramos en su interior apartando la tela que cubría la entrada. La habitación se encontraba en penumbras con las ventanas tapadas, no se podía divisar las paredes ya que varias estanterías llenas de plantas, botellas y muchas otras cosas las recubrían. En el medio de la sala una anciana de pelo blanco removía el contenido de un caldero que burbujeaba gracias a un pequeño hornillo

-Ya habéis llegado, bien, bien.- Murmuró la mujer más para sí misma que para nosotros. Sin levantar la cabeza para mirarnos siguió removiendo el mejunje de la marmita como si fuera lo más importante en ese momento.

-¿Hablas nuestro idioma?- Preguntó intrigado Perseo. Muy pocos humanos hablaban el lenguaje de los países (Gracias a eso una personificación de Corea podría hablar con Estonia por ejemplo sin necesidad de aprenderse el idioma del otro), los que trabajaban en nuestro antiguo hogar eran algunos de los pocos que lo hablaban (Sobre todo porque los diez aparecimos sabiendo el idioma oficial en el país de nuestros padres y ese idioma. Era aprender ese idioma o aprenderse los demás idiomas).

-¿Te refieres al idioma hablado por las personificaciones? Sí, me lo enseñó mi continente hace varias décadas.

-¿Y qué eres exactamente?- Preguntó Rick mirando con interés el contenido de las estanterías.- Percibo que manejas magia. Pero nada más.

-Nunca me han denominado de ninguna forma, siempre he sido la mujer capaz de realizar actos prodigiosos, que me llamen maga, bruja, chamán o hechicera no cambiará lo que soy. Lo que tienes que saber es que, al igual que tú, puedo realizar hechizos y conjuros. Estoy segura de que vuestras vivencias de los últimos días os ha hecho creer en la magia.- Todos asentimos, ya nadie era escéptico respecto a la magia como al principio; ahora todos creíamos sin dudar en ella.

-Eso facilitará las cosas. América me ha pedido un favor, que os enseñe unos sucesos del pasado.

-¿Qué sucesos? ¿Cómo que enseñarnos? ¿Nos enviarás al pasado?...- Cada uno realizó una pregunta distinta expectantes y un poco desorientados de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

-Es mejor que los veáis- Removió el interior de la olla con más fuerza mientras murmuraba algo. Poco a poco, un extraño humo de color púrpura inundó la sala, impidiéndome ver a la personas que tenía delante o a mis lados. Tosí y cerré los párpados, la bruma me secaba la garganta y escocía al entrar en contacto con mis ojos.

Unos minutos después, la bruma se empezó a disipar, devolviéndome la capacidad de ver. Me asombré al mirar a mí alrededor, estaba en medio de un campo de batalla, las balas volaban por todos lados y los soldados caían poco a poco. Di unos pasos tambaleándome un poco, sin creerme lo que veían mis ojos.

A mi lado, un soldado con el uniforme de las fuerzas italianas cayó por culpa de unas balas. Me apresuré a recogerle y ayudarle, pero le traspasé como si no existiese cuando me agaché para mirar más de cerca su herida. Intenté coger piedras, palos y un cuchillo tirado por algún combatiente, pero en todos hubo el mismo resultado los atravesaba como si estuvieran formados por humo; en este mundo era un fantasma. Eso era igual para lo bueno y lo malo, todas las balas me atravesaban sin hacerme daño, una clara ventaja en un campo de batalla.

Caminé por el campo de batalla intentando no fijarme en los cuerpos caídos, pero era imposible no verlo, en todos lados se observaba la misma carnicería. Durante metros y metros la misma imagen se repetía ¿A dónde me habían enviado?

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé a un hombre vestido con un traje militar alemán se apostaba con un rifle en lo alto de un monte. En las guerras nadie se situaría en un lugar donde podrían dispararle con tanta facilidad, era suicida.

Subí hasta apostarme a su lado, de cerca parecía un soldado alemán por el uniforme que vestía con una gran diferencia: En la hombrera tenía un pequeño escudo de un cristal blanco, el símbolo de Pangea. Estaba a punto de disparar, lo supe porque miraba por la mirilla del rifle. Dirigí la mirada a su objetivo, un joven con el uniforme italiano de pelo marrón con un rulo a un lado de su cabeza Italia. A una persona que solo había llegado a ver a través de vídeos y fotografías. Mi padre.

-¡NOOO!- Me lancé sobre él, traspasándolo sin tocarle. Observé con los ojos bien abiertos como disparaba, alcanzando a mi padre en medio del pecho. Caí de rodillas llorando, no había podido hacer nada, habían disparado a mi padre ante mis ojos y solo pude mirar.

Me sentía como en un sueño (Más bien una de las peores pesadillas que había vivido), poco después también disparaba a mi otro padre dándole en el abdomen.

El hombre se levantó, seguramente había cumplido la misión que se le había encomendado. No le dejaría irse así como así, me puse de pie corriendo hacia él, me coloqué delante de él y le lancé un puñetazo a la cara, le atravesó como si no existiera. Sabía que no le heriría, pero el odio me cegaba y en esos momentos me daba lo mismo, solo quería hacerle daño.

-No me importa lo que pase ¡Pero algún día te encontraré y te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho! ¡LO JURO!- Le grité mirándole con odio, no podía oírme, pero era una promesa.

Caminó hacia delante traspasándome y perdiéndose en la bruma que se arremolinaba en los límites del campo de batalla.

Cuando le perdí de vista, me tiré por la ladera sin importarme si el suelo podía provocarme heridas. Corrí hasta llegar al lado mi padre, intenté tapar la herida sangrante, pero no funcionaba, solo le traspasaba una y otra vez. Nunca me había sentido tan inútil en mi vida, mi padre se desangraba mientras le miraba impotente, con las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara. Las dejé caer, en esos momentos no me importaba nada.

Las horas pasaban, su piel se ponía cada vez más pálida mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de su cuerpo. Blanco y rojo, contrastando. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho ¿Dónde estaba mi padre Ludwig? Se suponía que debía estar allí.

-¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu!- Gritó Feliciano. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Me levanté y me di la vuelta, Alemania se acercaba. Estaba herido, pero ni siquiera sus heridas a sangrantes le habían impedido buscar a Italia. Se sentó donde yo había estado durante horas y tapó la herida del pecho.

Sabía perfectamente lo que se acercaba, pero quería olvidarlo, pensar por un momento que sobrevivirían y que seríamos una familia feliz. Mi sueño era imposible, sus muertes habían sido necesarias para que yo naciera, lo aceptaba, pero lo único que quería era creer en un final feliz.

Tuve que mirar cómo se besaban, como mis padres intentaban reconfortar al otro y como se decían adiós con su último aliento. En esos minutos apareció algo que no supe cómo explicarlo, primero solo fue una sombra en el aire, después empezó a perfilarse hasta formar a alguien que conocía muy bien, yo. No yo exactamente, sino a un niño de cinco años. No lo entendía, yo nunca recordé algo parecido a eso ¿Qué hacía yo hay si no nacería hasta unos días después?

Noté como la escena se iba difuminando mientras la bruma lo tapaba todo para despejarse unos segundos después. Ahora me encontraba en un paisaje muy familiar que había visitado durante años, sus tumbas.

Me vi a mi mismo sentado en la tumba con un vestido blanco y dos cruces colgando de mi cuello, nunca descubrí como habían llegado allí. Quizás era magia o lo mismo que me había hecho aparecer, nunca lo sabría. Agradecí a quien fuese que me había dado las cruces; eran mi posesión más preciada, me recordaba a mis padres y lo que habían perdido para que yo apareciese.

Mi yo más pequeño jugaba con las cruces temblando, hacía frío y estaba solo. Me acordé de lo mal que lo pasé esas horas solitarias; deseé poder ayudarle de alguna forma, dándole una chaqueta o calmándole hasta que aparecieran mis dos tíos, dos persona a las que también echaba de menos.

Poco después aparecieron los dos desde los lindes de la zona brumosa, aproximándose a mí y a mi yo pequeño. Verlos fue un shock para mí, sabía que iban a aparecer tarde o temprano, pero volver a verlos a unos pasos vivos era demasiado para mí. Cuando llegaron a nuestro lado (mi "yo" más pequeño y yo), la bruma volvió a cubrirlo todo, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, estaba otra vez en la cabaña con la anciana a mi lado.

-¿Dónde... Dónde he estado?- Tomé varias bocanadas, estaba me sentía agotado como si realmente hubiera estado todas esas horas en el campo de batalla y en el cementerio.

-Eres el primero en despertarse. Lo primero es tranquilizarse y secarse las lágrimas.- Me llevé las manos a la cara, había estado llorando en la visión y en la realidad también sin saberlo.- Espera un poco, pronto despertarán los demás.

-¿Qué era el humo? ¿Era una visión o viajamos al pasado? ¿Dónde estaba?- Pregunté como una ametralladora sin parar, lo que había vivido era una de las cosas más extrañas y mágicas y quería una respuesta concisa.

-Primero, El humo era lo que os ha permitido ver las escenas. Segundo, nadie lo sabe con certeza, si la gente lo ve o su alma deja su cuerpo para viajar al pasado como un fantasma. Y tercero, al igual que los demás has visto el día que para ti empezó todo, la muerte de tus padres.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Ya lo terminé, espero que os haya gustado ¿Me mandáis un review?

Como os imaginaréis, los siguientes capítulos serán sobre los padres. El orden será este:

1 Alex y Rick

2 Vic y Carol

3 Astrid y Erik

4 el bad Touch trío junior (Walter, Perseo y Tomás)

La mayor parte de los capítulos estarán narrados por los países que murieron o quienes les acompañaban, aunque al final aparecerán los hijos comentando lo que sintieron.

Eso es todo. ¡Hasta el próximo cap!


	9. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Ya han pasado dos semanas, aquí traigo el capítulo ¡Recién salido del horno! : )

Por cierto dentro de unos días subiré una descripción entera de los diez chicos para que tengáis una idea. Me di cuenta de ello cuando mi hermana me preguntó su Carol tiene el pelo largo o corto y me di cuenta de que nunca lo había puesto (Lo tiene hasta más de la mitad de la espalda)

Además ¡Feliz cumpleaños nekomisakichan! Aunque no mandases review en el anterior creo que te lo mereces. Por eso este capítulo está dedicado a ti.

¡Espero que os guste a todos!

**Capítulo 8:** **Viejos recuerdos I**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Alfred::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Flashback

_Salí del interior del barco para caminar por la cubierta. El aire soplaba y las temperaturas eran bajas. Me daba lo mismo, estaba inquieto y las bajas temperaturas no eran nada para un héroe. En realidad, había otra razón por la que me encontraba en ese estado: La guerra._

_Desde hace meses luchábamos contra las fuerzas enemigas comandadas en esos momentos por Rusia y China. En nuestro bando, Inglaterra, Japón y yo éramos los países encargados de dirigir el ataque a gran escala que se produciría en unas horas en las costas chinas y rusas. Japón se encargaría de entrar por Manchuria y nosotros atacaríamos por Siberia para rodear las fuerzas enemigas._

_ -Hace frío ¿Eh? Iggy.- Comenté paseando en la cubierta del barco mientras veía caer la nieve._

_ -Entra dentro, idiot, te vas a congelar.- Me gritó desde la escotilla.- Ahí eres un bloody blanco fácil._

_ Sin escuchar sus quejas seguí hablando, observando el paisaje helado (Tenía que reconocer que era bonito, pero no tanto como Estados Unidos o Inglaterra)-Me encantaría estar en casa. Podríamos hacer muñecos de nieve. ¿Te gusta la idea?_

_ -No vas a entrar ¿Verdad Alfred?- Suspiró colocándose a mi lado, saliendo por fin del interior del barco._

_ -No. Hay dentro el aire está demasiado cargado y es demasiado deprimente. Todos los soldados saben que vienen a morir.- Me apoyé en la barandilla, mirando uno de los pocos mares que se mantenían descontaminados en el siglo XXII. Todas las convenciones llevadas a cabo en el siglo pasado no habían servido de mucho, solo habían detenido el deterioro del planeta. Aun así los humanos seguían luchando sin darse cuenta de ello._

_ -No pienses así. Tenemos que ganar. Ya hemos perdido demasiado._

_ -Pero..._

_ -Nada de peros, Alfred. Esos hombres van a morir por nosotros, no puedes derrumbarte ahora.- Me cogió de la cabeza, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.- Te prometo que cuando acabe todo nos iremos de aquí y nos olvidaremos de todo, iremos a dónde queramos. Nadie nos lo impedirá._

_ -¿Vendrás conmigo al McDonald?- Pregunté emocionado. Nunca había conseguido que viniese a comer conmigo a un restaurante de comida rápida, decía que su comida era demasiado grasienta y perjudicial para la salud._

_ -No tientes a la suerte._

Fin flashback

Eso era lo único que recordaba en cada disparo contra mis enemigos, tenía que ganar por Arthur, para que pudiésemos estar juntos sin luchas. Contacté con Japón a través del casco para saber cómo iban en su frente.

-Kiku, ¿Cómo vais en esa línea?- Pregunté tranquilamente como si quisiera saber la hora. Meses de lucha endurecerían a cualquiera.

-Mejor de lo que esperábamos, Alfred-san. Pero no veo a mi hermano aquí, debe de estar en la retaguardia coordinando el ataque.- Contestó, oía ruidos de bombas al otro lado de la línea, quizás no iba también como decía.

-¡Kiiaaa!- Oí un grito que solo podía pertenecer a China. No me confundí en mi veredicto, le vi matar a tres soldados con una mezcla de tiros y artes marciales. En pocos segundos estaban los tres muertos en el suelo. Si le dejaba, provocaría el cao entre mis tropas.

Levanté mi escopeta para dispararle, pero una tubería golpeó mi rifle, tirándola al suelo.

-No dejaré que hieras a mi girasol. Da?- Me informó educadamente Rusia.- Y ahora ríndete.

-Un héroe nunca se rinde- Le contesté sacando una pistola.

-Entonces será un duelo. Llevo mucho tiempo deseando saber quién es el más fuerte.- Sacando también una pistola del bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Pues averigüémoslo.- Resonó un disparo en el aire.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::Rusia::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Escupí un poco más de sangre, la herida de mi estómago me estaba matando lentamente sin que pudiera impedirlo. Me fijé en el cuerpo de mi pequeño Yao a unos metros de mí. Intenté arrastrarme hacia él, incapaz de creer que estaba muerto. Quería volver a constatarlo y darme cuenta de que me equivoqué y seguía vivo, me estaba mintiendo, pero no podéis culparme. Mis esfuerzos por moverme fueron en vano, mis piernas y brazos estaban demasiado débiles.

Rememoré lo que había sucedido, tras encontrarme con el gordo capitalista, sonó un disparo y vi caer a Yao con el pecho lleno de sangre.

Flashback

_ -Pues averigüémoslo.- Por detrás del americano, vi como Yao caía al suelo como una marioneta al que habían cortado los cables. Yao... Herido... Yao herido... ¡Yao estaba herido!_

_ Aparté de un empujón a Estados Unidos y corrí hacia el herido a toda velocidad, apartando a todo aquel que se interponía en mi camino con mi tubería. _

_ Me arrodillé a su lado, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y los músculos relajados, como si estuviera durmiendo._

_ -Yao... Yao-Yao, despierta. Abre los ojos, por favor ¡DESPIERTA!- Le agité desesperado, no podía estar muerto, no podía.- ¡Yao! ¡Despierta!_

_ Busqué su pulso desesperado, pero no sentí nada, ni un atisbo de movimiento. Nada._

_ Bajé sus parpados mientras le acunaba, mi girasol, aquel que iluminaba mis días, se había apagado. La pena dio paso a una ira desenfrenada. Ellos habían apagado a mi luz. Les mataría, les mataría a todos._

_ Desde ese momento todo fue borroso. Escondí cuidadosamente su cuerpo detrás de una pared de una de las muchas casas derruidas de la zona, así nada mancharía su pureza. Tras eso volví al campo de batalla, matando a todo aquel que se colocaba en la trayectoria de mi tubería, había abandonado hace tiempo mi pistola considerándola inservible, mi tubería siempre me había acompañado y sería la que me ayudaría a vengarme. Destruiría a todos aquellos que se habían atrevido a entrar en mis tierras con la fuerza devastadora del invierno. Me encargaría de aquel que había asesinado a mi Yao y si descubría quien era antes de matarlo, le torturaría hasta que suplicara la muerte._

Fin Flashback

Ahora los únicos que quedábamos éramos yo mismo y Estados Unidos e Inglaterra a unas casas de distancia. Intenté acercarme otra vez a Yao, pero no lo conseguía. Maldije gritando de la frustración, nunca le alcanzaría solo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::Estados Unidos:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

-Iggy aguanta, la ayuda llegará pronto. Solo aguanta unos minutos más.- Sollocé. No era un héroe, un héroe salvaría a la persona más importante para él, no miraría impotente como muere por culpa de las heridas que tenía.

-Git, llevas diciendo eso una hora, no van a llegar.- Murmuró abriendo uno de sus ojos. Noté el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para realizar una acción tan pequeña. Otra lágrima más cayó.

-Claro que sí. Te rescatarán, nos curarán y después cumplirás tu promesa y comeremos en el McDonald.- Ni yo mismo me lo creía, pero era a lo único a lo que me podía aferrar. Una promesa.

-Alfred...- Me llamó la atención

-¿Qué?

-Yo nunca prometí ir a tu maldito restaurante de comida grasienta y asquerosa...- Se calló para toser, le incorporé un poco para facilitárselo, pero me asusté al ver que escupía sangre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo malo en mis babas o qué?- Masculló al verme observarle.

-Claro que no, es que no quiero que te hagas daño.- Mentí limpiándole rápidamente la boca, no quería preocuparle más de lo que estaba.

-Alfred...- Me volvió a llamar.

-Deberías descansar.

-Dame un beso.- Musitó sin hacerme caso.

-What?

-Qué me des un bloody beso, git. No me contradigas.- Me incliné hacia él lentamente, pero él tomó la iniciativa, alzando un poco la cabeza. Solo fue un roce de labios de un segundo, pero sentí el mismo cosquilleo que siempre que le besaba.

-Siento no cumplir mi promesa, I am sorry. I love you.- Su cuerpo se aflojó y se quedó flácido, cayendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Iggy? What...? Open your eyes! Open it!- Le grité agitándolo.- ¡No puedes dejarme Iggy!

No se movió, no podía ser verdad. Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza, congelándose en mi cara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::Rusia::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oí los gritos de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra debía de haber muerto. Me sentí mal por él, nadie debía sufrir la pérdida de su alma gemela. Al menos él podía abrazarla, yo todavía me arrastraba para alcanzarle.

Los minutos pasaban y cada vez estaba más cansado. No me quedaba mucho de vida, pero no quería morir sin abrazarle por última vez. Era muy doloroso arrastrarse por el duro suelo con las heridas abiertas, a pesar de todo no pararía, lo único que importaba era alcanzarle.

Mientras seguía con la tarea de llegar a mi destino me pregunté si con nuestra muerte aparecería un niño como sucedió con Alemania e Italia. Esperaba que se pareciese a Yao lo máximo posible. Una vez hablamos sobre ello y él quería que se pareciera a mí por mi pelo platino y mis ojos lilas, tan exóticos en oriente. Yo no le contesté, lo que más me importaba es que no se pareciera a mí en comportamiento; quería que fuese tan bueno, cariñoso y amable como Yao, no un monstruo como yo.

-América ¿Has pensado en si aparecerá un niño?- Grité lo más fuerte que pude. Unos pocos segundos después me contestó.

-Yes, y será el héroe de los demás.

-El mío será mejor.

-¡Mentira! ¡Será el mayor héroe que haya nacido en toda la historia!

-Eso lo veremos... -Volví a toser sangre. No podía enredarme a conversar, tenía que llegar.

-_Seño _¿Está bien?- Preguntó un vocecita- ¿Necesita ayuda?

Subí la cabeza, un niño de pelo y ojos como los míos me miraban. Por un momento pensé que estaba viendo a mi yo pasado, pero me fijé en sus rasgos chinos y en la pequeña coleta que recogía su pelo por detrás como Yao. No podía ser.

-Estoy bien, solo quiero llegar hasta ese hombre.- Señalé a Yao que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Voy a ayudarte.- Contestó acercándose a mi brazo, pero cuando intentó tocarme me atravesó como si él fuera un fantasma.

-¿_Po-pod _qué no le pu-puedo tocar?- Me preguntó, quizás hasta que yo no muriese él no podría aparecer.

-No te preocupes, yo lo conseguiré solo.- Su aparición me había dado fuerzas, me concentré en mover mis brazos. En pocos minutos pude abrazarle, había avanzado más en los últimos cinco minutos que en la media hora anterior.

Me fijé en el niño, estaba temblando de frío, su fino vestido blanco se agitaba con el viento. Esa no era ropa para llevar en Siberia, si no encontraba un refugio, se congelaría.

-Esto...- Su nombre apareció en mi cabeza como si lo hubiese sabido siempre- Alexandre, tienes que buscar refugio.

-No _quiedo _dejaros aquí- Protestó.

-Hazme caso, unas casas más adelante encontrarás a otro niño, vete con él y buscad juntos otro refugio.- Le ordené. América no aguantaría mucho más y no quería que muriese su hijo. Podía ser un idiota inconsciente, pero su hijo no me había hecho nada malo- Toma esto te ayudará a mantener el calor.

Me quité la bufanda con dificultad y se la tendí, cogiendo él el otro extremo. Supe que ese era el momento.

-Adiós mi pequeño girasol.- Después de eso cerré los ojos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::América:::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llamé a Rusia una y otra vez, pero nadie contestó. Debía de haber muerto. Otro más de los nuestros que moría.

-Hello, ¿Le pasa algo a _eze_ hombre?- Miré a mi lado, un niño de unos cinco años de pelo rubio y ojos verdes me miraba, los mismos ojos verdes que Arthur.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no tendrías que aparecer todavía.- Estaba confuso ¿Los niños aparecían antes de las muertes de sus padres?

-¿Por qué no _debedía _aparecer?- Me preguntó curioso.

-No importa, tienes que irte de aquí, va a formarse una ventisca y morirás si no encuentras un lugar para cobijarte.- Pensé en el hijo de China y Rusia. El también moriría si no le avisaban. Puede que nunca me llevase bien con sus padres, pero era un niño inocente.- También tienes que buscar a otro niño de tu edad, podría morir si no le encuentras. ¿Y tú eres un héroe verdad? Y los héroes protegen a los inocentes.- El niño asintió convencido. Se parecía a mí en eso.

-Toma esta cazadora, es una cazadora solo para héroes.- Me quité mi preciada cazadora, la que me había acompañado tantos años. Se me cerraban los ojos del cansancio, pero se lo tenía que explicar para que lo entendiese- Te dará mucho valor y calor. No la pierdas

-Sí, le voy a _salvad_, ya lo verás. ¿Y _vozotros_ no venís? Así salvaremos los dos juntos a todo el mundo.

-Nosotros iremos más tarde, tengo que irme con Iggy. Es como un juego, vosotros tenéis que esconderos lo más rápido posible.- Intenté darle la chaqueta, pero no fui capaz, las fuerzas me abandonaban. La chaqueta cayó al suelo.- Yo voy a dormirme un rato y después me pondré en marcha. Hasta luego, mini-héroe.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::Mini Rick (5 años)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

El hombre cayó al suelo, debía tener mucho sueño, al igual que todas esas personas que estaban tiradas con manchas rojas. Cogí la cazadora del suelo y me la puse por encima como si fuera una manta.

Antes de irme, le coloqué bien las gafas (Se le habían caído cuando se había acostado para dormir) y rodeé con su brazo la cintura del hombre de grandes cejas, así estaría muy cerca de él y no pasarían frío.

-¿Hellooo? ¿Dónde _eztás_? ¡Contestaa!- Grité lo más fuerte que pude, era inútil, el viento era cada vez más fuerte y la nieve caía con más violencia.

-¿Helllooo?- Me negaba a rendirme, le prometí que encontraría a ese niño y lo cumpliría.

-hola, estoy aquí- Respondió una voz proveniente de una figura borrosa a varios metros de distancia. No pude describirle, la nieve le cubría por encima, al igual que a mí.- Ven, he encontrado un sitio para escondernos.

Caminé unos pasos hacia delante hasta encontrarme de frente con la figura, era más alto que yo, aunque quizás fuera a causa de la nieve.

-Sígueme, _eztá_ cerca de aquí.- Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hasta una choza que estaba totalmente cubierta de nieve salvo por un hueco por donde entramos a su interior. Ya dentro, nos quitamos toda la nieve de encima para no congelarnos más de lo que estamos. Me fijé en el otro lo mejor que pude, por alguna extraña razón lo veía todo borroso, quizás era por el frío. Tras un rato enfocando, conseguí distinguirle a duras penas. Como había sospechado era más alto que yo, de pelo rubio claro y ojos lilas.

-He cumplido la promesa, estoy _segudo_ de que el _seño _estará contento.- Musitó para sí mismo.

-¿Me _hablaz_ a mí?

-No, no... Es que un _seño_ me dijo que tenía que buscar a otro niño y buscar un lugar seguro.

-A mí me dijo lo mismo otro ¿Crees que se conocían?

-Sí, a lo mejor _edan_ amigos.- Se oía el viento a través de las paredes y tenía la sensación de que hacía cada vez más y más frío.

-¿No ti-tienes fr-frío?- Tartamudeé, los dientes me castañeaban. Era una pregunta un poco tonta, llevaba al igual que yo un vestido blanco y una bufanda que casi le cubría por entero en su cuello.

-S-Sí. Te-tengo una i-idea, Con-compartamos la bufanda y la chaqueta y jun-juntémonos. De esa _fo-fodma_ pasare-remos menos frío.- Me acerqué a él y pase la cazadora por encima de sus hombros y me acurruqué lo más cerca que pude. Él a su vez enrolló la bufanda en nuestros cuellos y se apretó contra mí. Sentí como el frío remitía poco a poco y cada vez hacía más calor en la pequeña sala.

-Todavía no te he _peguntado_ tu nombre.- por fin dejé de tartamudear y pude decir frases enteras si pararme.

-Tengo_ doz_ nombres. Uno es Alexandre y el otro es Tai. ¿Tú sabes cuál es el que tengo que usar?- Era curioso, al igual que yo él también se llamaba de dos formas.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo. Me llamo Andrew y Richard. No entiendo para qué necesitamos dos nombres. Solo vamos a usar uno.

-Tengo una idea. Yo elijo tu nombre y tú eliges el mío. _Eze zerá_ el que tengamos que usar.- Me pareció un buen plan, así no tendríamos ningún problema cuando conociésemos a más personas.

-Yo elijo primero. Creo que tu nombre _zerá_ Alexandre. Tai es un nombre muy _dado_ y me gustan los nombres que empiezan por A.- Grité emocionado, ese sería su nombre a partir de ahora.

-¿De verdad prefieres los que empiezan por A? Yo había elegido Richard, me _guzta_ más. Me _guzta _su diminutivo, Rick- Bajó la cabeza entristecido por la noticia.- No tienes que cumplirlo si no quieres. Yo me llamaré Alexandre de todas formas, es el nombre que ha elegido mi amigo.

-Claro que lo voy a cumplir, Richard también _ez _bonito.- Dije a toda velocidad intentando animarle. Cumpliría el trato. En ese momento me di cuenta de algo que había dicho antes.- Espera... ¿Me c_onsidedas_ tu amigo?- Pregunté confundido, solo nos conocíamos desde hace unos minutos. Afirmó con la cabeza y sonreí lo máximo que pude, tenía un amigo.

-¡Well! ¡I have a friend!- Grité alborozado. Se me quedó mirando sin entender nada. Había hablado en otro idioma.- Sorry, Significa que tengo un amigo.- Me disculpé mientras el otro sonreía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::Mini Alex:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

Me alegré de escuchar al señor alto y buscar al niño, me había hecho amigo de él. Nos pasamos las horas hablando, esperando que la tormenta de nieve amainase. Descubrimos que ninguno de los dos recordaba nada antes de conocer a los dos señores y que ambos sabíamos muchísimo de dos lugares cada uno, yo de Rusia y China y él de unos lugares llamados Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Después de eso decidimos dormir un rato, los dos estábamos agotados y hambrientos a pesar de que comimos un bocadillo que encontramos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Rick envuelto en un papel donde se podía leer McDonald. Estaba húmeda y fría y el papel se pegaba al pan, pero aun así nos la comimos entera. No nos llenó mucho y a las pocas horas nos moríamos de hambre otra vez. Dormir fue la única solución que encontramos para gastar menos energía.

Moví la cabeza y me encogí contra Rick, arropándonos a los dos con la chaqueta, unos rayos de sol me molestaban picándome los ojos a través de los párpados... ¿Rayos de sol?

Me quité la bufanda y la chaqueta para conseguir levantarme. Los rayos del sol entraban a través de un pequeño hueco. Si la tormenta paró, los dos podríamos salir y buscar ayuda.

-Rick, Rick... _Despiedta_. La tormenta ha parado.- Me incliné sobre él y le zarandeé para despertarlo.- Rick, Rick...

-¿Qué pasa? Uahhh.- Bostezó, todavía estaba cansado. Yo también estaba igual, una parte de mí se quería quedar dormido, colocarse a su lado y volver a soñar, pero la otra parte (La lógica) me señalaba que lo más sensato era buscar ayuda y comida para no morir de hambre.

-Ha parado de nevar. _Ahoda_ podemos _buzcar_ ayuda.

-Haber empezado por ahí.- Se desperezó y se estiró, ahora estaba mucho más despabilado que antes.

Apartamos la nieve de la entrada y pudimos salir al exterior con las prendas rodeándonos. Cualquiera que nos viese se daría un susto, la bufanda nos cubría la cabeza, el cuello y parte del pecho y los dos estábamos embutidos en la cazadora que manteníamos cerrada por delante con nuestras manos para impedir que el viento nos congelase. Avanzamos contra el viento buscando cualquier signo de vida, solo encontramos gente durmiendo y rojo, mucho rojo.

-_Mida_, ahí hay alguien. _Eztamos salvadoz_.- Miré en la dirección que me señalaba, Un hombre con uniforme con una bandera en su hombro, azul, blanca y roja. Corrí más rápido al verla, significaba que ese hombre era bueno.

-Alex, _pada... ¡Pada_! ¡_Eze_ hombre _ez_ malo!- Al detenerse Rick de golpe caímos al suelo sobre la fría nieve.

-¿_Po_ qué iba a _zer _malo?- Me quité toda la nieve de mi cara, me agobiaba hablar con la boca llena de esa sustancia tan fría.

-Su bandera_ ez_ mala. Lo _zé_. Antes no la veía, pero ahora sí ¡Y_ ez_ mala!

-No _ez _mala, _eztás_ confundido ¿_Po_ qué no podías verla?

-De lejos los objetos están un poco _bodosos_. No se lo cuentes a nadie.- Me confesó sonrojándose al contarme su secreto. No se lo diría a nadie.

-Vosotros, identificaos.- Ordenó uno de los hombres apuntándonos con un tubo plateado con un agujero en la punta. Hablaba un idioma distinto al nuestro, el ruso. Por suerte lo entendía.

-Idiota, son niños. Deben ser supervivientes de la zona.- Le reprendió el otro.

-Llevan una cazadora americana.- Replicó el del tubo.

-Lo habrán cogido de alguno de los cuerpos. Se deben de estar congelando ¿Crees que los estadounidenses envían bebés al frente?

-Dicen que _zomos_ del pueblo. ¿Crees que deberíamos _decidles_ lo de los hombres?- Comenté a mi amigo.

-¿Entiendes lo que dicen?- Preguntó a mi lado Rick cada vez más asustado.

-Ese idioma lo he oído antes... ¡Es el que habla la señorita Bielorrusia y el señor Rusia!- Le dijo el del tubo a su compañero.

-Tienes razón. Corre a la base y dila que venga, estos niños pueden ser muy importantes.- El otro salió corriendo hacia las ruinas de una iglesia.

-Niños, voy a acercarme. No os asustéis.- Canturreó con su voz áspera intentando tranquilizarnos. No fue muy útil, Rick estaba cada vez más nervioso.

-Rick, _eztate_ quieto.- Le pedí mi amigo. Se escondió todo lo que pudo en la chaqueta hasta que sus pies asomaron por el otro lado de la chaqueta.

-No, _eze_ hombre _ez _malo. Yo me voy a _id_.

El hombre de uniforme al ver el amago de Rick de escapar, se lanzó encima de él sacándole del interior de la chaqueta, cogiéndolo del cuello y alzándolo hasta que sus pies no tocaron el suelo.

-¡Alex! Help me! ¡Ayúdame! Help me!- Me suplicó, su cara se volvía azul por la falta de oxígeno.

-Habla inglés- Exclamó asombrado. Mi amigo tenía razón , ese hombre era malo.

-¡_Zuelta_ a mi amigo!- Me arrojé a su pierna y le mordí. Sorprendido por el mordisco, abrió la mano con la que agarraba a Rick que cayó al suelo a mi lado. No dimos tiempo a que nos atacase, los dos le mordimos en las piernas y nos aferramos a él como si nos fuera la vida en ello mientras que él tiraba de los cuellos de nuestros vestidos a lo que respondímos hincando más los dientes en la carne.

-¡Qué pasa aquí!- Los tres no quedamos quietos, una mujer rubia nos miraba muy cabreada acompañado de un chico de pelo negro y grandes cejas.- ¡Suelta a los niños soldado!

-Son ellos los que me atacaron, señora. Solo intentaba defenderme.- Se excusó el... ¿Sodado? ¿Soldado? sin soltarnos.

-Defenderte de dos niños pequeños ¡Qué desafío! Ahora suéltalos o te clavaré un cuchillo en cada pierna y eso si dolerá.

Al mismo tiempo que él aflojaba el agarre de nuestro cuello, nosotros nos desenganchamos de sus piernas y caímos los dos al suelo.

-No puedes ser... Niño mírame a la cara.- Levanté la mirada hacia ella con todo mi rencor, si querían hacer daño a Rick, iba a luchar.- Eres el hijo de mi amado hermano. Y tú debes de ser el hijo de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Coged a los dos niños, el de ojos verdes será un perfecto rehén- Ordenó a los soldados que iban con ella. Me planté delante de Rick, querían cogerle y no pensaba permitirlo. Mi amigo no se quedó de brazos cruzados, pasó por debajo de uno de mis brazos para situarse a mi lado; no iba a rendirse sin pelear. Siguieron avanzando hasta parar a unos metros de nosotros al mirar algo que estaba detrás de nosotros.

-¡Parad! Nadie va a tocar al hijo de América-san y Inglaterra-san.- Quién habló era un hombre de pelo corto negro vestido con un traje blanco rodeado de hombres con las mismos tubos metálicos que los otros.

-Japón.- Musitó la rubia, incrédula ante la visión de sus enemigos en esas tierras.

-Hermano.

-Bielorrusia-chan y Hong Kong-san, no permitiré que dañen al hijo de mis aliados. Voy a llevármelo u ordenaré a mis hombres disparar.

-El hijo de mi hermano no se va a ir de aquí. Lucharé si hace falta para impedirlo.

-Muy bien. Acepto el trato. Tú te quedas con uno y yo me quedo con el otro.

-¡No! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡RICK _EZ _MI AMIGO! ¡NO ME VAIS A _SEPADAR_ DE ÉL!- Le agarré de la mano para subrayar mi punto. No podíamos huir, por delante estaba la rubia y el de las cejas y por detrás estaba el hombre del traje blanco. Estábamos atrapados.

-¡YO TAMPOCO _QUIEDO!_ ¡ALEX TAMBIÉN _EZ_ MI AMIGO!- Gritó a mi lado Rick, dándome un apretón en la mano.

-Esto es suficiente. Cabo, coja al chico y retirémonos.- Por detrás tiraron de Rick agarrándolo de la cintura. Intenté impedirlo aferrándome con todas mi fuerzas a su mano. Fue inútil, a pesar de mis patadas y golpes también me atraparon, alejándome de Rick

-¡RICK!- Grité, las lágrimas resbalaban por su barbilla.- ¡NO _LLODES_! ¡UN DÍA NOS _ENCONTADEMOS_!

-YO NO _LLODO_, ERES TÚ EL QUE _LLODA_.- Me respondió, me toqué las mejillas., También estaba llorando.

Me llevaron hasta la mujer rubia llamada Bielorrusia todavía sujetándome para evitar que me escapase. Al otro lado del campo níveo se encontraba mi amigo junto al hombre serio.

-¡pozhaluysta! Déjame _despedidme_, te prometo que no me escaparé y me _potaré_ bien. Solo déjame _despedidme_, pozhaluysta.- Supliqué a la mujer, si tan importante era para ella, tenía que dejarme.- Solo un minuto y no _quejadé_. Solo pido eso.

-¡Japón! El niño irá un momento para despedirse, si intentas algo dispararemos- El otro hombre aceptó con un grito.- Tienes un minuto, ni uno más- Se dirigió a mí con la mirada seria.- No intentes engañarme o te arrepentirás. Uno de mis hombres irá contigo.

Caminé la distancia que nos separaban seguido de un hombre totalmente tapado y con muchos tubos. Me paré en frente de Rick sin saber que decir ¿Qué haces para despedirte de tu único amigo?

-Te _echadé_ de menos, Alex. Volveremos a encontrarnos, _zomos_ héroes. Los dos nossalvamos entre nosotros.- No sabía a qué venía lo de los héroes, pero ellos siempre conseguían un final feliz ¿No?

-Da. Seremos _amigoz_ pase lo que pase.- Le estreché entre mis brazos e impulsivamente le di un beso en la boca. Cuando lo hice me empujó hacia atrás, totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Po-por qué ha-has hech-cho e-eso?- Tartamudeó pasándose un mano por la boca.

-En Rusia se _zaluda_ a la gente _impotante_ con un beso en la boca. Y tú eres _impotante_.- Le sonreí para darme la vuelta y salir corriendo hacia Bielorrusia.- ¡No te olvides de mí!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::Álex::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡POR QUÉ ME BESASTE!- Me gritó el Rick mayor igual de sonrojado que su yo pequeño. Estábamos en el campo donde murieron nuestros padres y nos conocimos... ¿Y lo único que se le ocurre es eso?

.-No sabía lo que significaba en ese entonces un beso. Ahora no me hubiera comportado igual.- Me defendí.- No creí que cumplieses tu promesa después de que nos separaran.- Desvié la conversación de la escena del beso. Yo también estaba un poco ruborizado por mi acción.

-Yo tampoco pensé que tú también lo cumplirías.- Contestó poniéndose serio.- Pensé que te harías llamar Tai por el simple hecho de llevarme la contraria.

-Nunca dejé que nadie me llamase Tai y quien lo hizo, nunca le contesté.- Era verdad, mis tíos asiáticos intentaron llamarme así los primeros meses desde mi aparición. Nunca les hice caso, mi nombre siempre sería Alexandre, pasara lo que pasara. Lo que nunca imaginé es que pasaría lo mismo con Rick, el mismo me dijo que prefería su otro nombre.

-Fue una promesa y no la iba a romper.- Después de sincerarnos, miramos los dos al frente donde la escena todavía se desarrollaba ante nuestros ojos. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasó después de esa despedida. Los líderes de los países de nuestros padres nos enseñaron a odiarnos el uno al otro durante nuestros primeros meses de vida antes de que nos mudásemos ambos a la mansión. Todos los países habían dejado de creer en la guerra y finalmente decidieron enviarnos lejos de la tutela de los gobiernos antes de que nos convirtiésemos en verdaderos extremistas. Para nosotros dos la ayuda llegó un poco tarde, los primeros años cada vez que nos cruzábamos en la casa nos insultábamos para la desesperación de los demás, pero nunca se quejaron. Había sido su decisión dejarnos en manos de los gobiernos que no dudaron en enseñarnos a odiarnos encarecidamente. Al principio intenté negarme, pero las palizas y golpes empezaron a ser muy comunes por las mañanas ante mi negativa.

Flashback

_-Buenos días, Alexandre.- Saludó un hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa donde estaba comiendo. Seguí desayunando rápidamente, cuando contestase a la pregunta me meterían en la celda y me quitarían la comida.- ¿Qué piensas hoy de Andrew Richard?_

_ -Se llama Rick- Contesté mientras atacaba un bollo de pan dulce._

_ -¿Qué piensas de él?- La sonrisa había desaparecido, transformándose en una mueca de disgusto._

_ -Que es mi mejor amigo._

_ -Es una pena oír eso. ¡Guardias! ¡Metedle en su habitación! Ya sabéis que hacer con él.- Unos soldados me agarraron por detrás mientras el hombre se acercaba unas uvas a la boca._

_ -Espero que tu respuesta sea satisfactoria mañana._

Fin Flashback

Me hubiese gustado decir que aguanté sin flanquear, pero sería mentira. Unas semanas después diría que era el enemigo de una Rusia y una China a las que quería impedir crecer a la época de su máximo esplendor. Lo mismo sucedió con Rick, lo único distinto era la persona a la que debía odiar: A mí.

Ahora, años después de los que sucedió, estaba completamente seguro de que si nos hubiesen dejado unos meses más hubiese sido imposible que recapacitásemos, nos hubiéramos lanzado a la garganta del otro nada más vernos hasta que uno de los dos hubiese matado al otro. La relación mejoró con el tiempo hasta convertirnos en lo que se podría llamar mejores amigos. Pero nunca alcanzó la relación anterior, aunque solo duró un día, confiamos más en el otro que en el presente donde discutimos por todas las tonterías posibles (Admito que mi negación a dejar de molestarle ha tenido mucho que ver, pero no lo puedo evitar me encanta cuando se cabrea).

Lo único que me extrañaba era la conversación con mi padre, no podía recordar nada de eso. Lo mismo le pasaba a Rick según lo que me había contado. Me pregunté si sería por nuestra joven edad en ese momento. De ese día solo recordaba la promesa de nuestro nombre y nuestra despedida.

-Alex, mira. La bruma nos está envolviendo.- Miré al frente donde la niebla no me dejaba ver a las personas que habían participado en la escena, al único que veía era a Rick como una sombra difuminada.

Me pregunté si volveríamos a la cabaña u observaríamos otro suceso del pasado mientras la niebla me engullía. Solo había una forma de saberlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me mandáis review o a tomatazos contra mí? (Prefiero la primera si me dais a elegir)

Ya se han desvelado el pasado de Rick y Alex y la razón de porqué se llama Rick en vez de Andrew.

En el siguiente capítulo se desvelará el de dos grandes chicas, Victoria y Carol. Espero que os guste.

Traducciones:

What...? Open your eyes! Open it- ¿Qué...? abre tus ojos ábrelos.

Pozhaluysta- Por favor.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Me echasteis de menos?

Lo primero es deciros que las descripciones están abajo del todo. Así que si tenéis alguna duda con el aspecto, echadle una ojeada. Además, si os parece que alguno quedaría mejor con otra cosa decidlo (Sobre todo con la ropa...)

Lo segundo es más importante, si alguno de vosotros ha leído mi otra historia gerita sabrá que si un país mata a una persona de su territorio, vivirá en unos segundos toda la vida de dicha persona hasta su muerte y dejándolos desorientados tras ver todos los recuerdos. Creo que era importante que lo supieseis.

Lo tercero es que me he hecho una página en Facebook:  . 

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece... Por ahora... jejeje. Seamos sinceros, nunca me va a pertenecer n nU

Agradecimientos: A todos aquellos que mandan review, le dan a favoritos o a seguir, cada uno de ellos me hace inmensamente feliz. Este capi se lo dedico a Violett Shadow que me ha pedido si puede hacer un dibujo, como el spamano es tu pareja favorita, espero que te guste ^^

**Viejos recuerdos II**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::Romano::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esquiva el árbol... rodea esa roca... salta ese tronco caído... Cazzo! ¡Estaban disparando contra nosotros!

-¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Por qué no se largan!- Susurré cabreado aumentando la velocidad. No podía que dejar que nos alcanzasen, tenían que seguirnos para alejarlos de la mansión y de los niños, sobre todo de Alphonse.

Paré unos segundos y disparé a uno de los soldados vestidos de negro (Sí, el mismo que tiroteó contra nosotros antes. Después de esto no volvería a molestar), obligándoles a resguardarse y así poder ganar unos segundos. Ahora mismo no me importaban de donde eran: Podían ser franceses, alemanes, rusos o españoles, me daba igual. Estaban aquí con un objetivo: destruir y matarnos a todos.

-Lovino, giremos a la derecha, entre las rocas podremos despistarlos.- Gritó Antonio desviándose a la izquierda, una táctica de distracción perfecta. Nos escondimos tras unos árboles mientras los muy imbéciles pasaban de largo sin molestarse en mirar en la otra dirección. Con esta táctica habíamos ganado solo unos minutos de ventaja, no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta del engaño.

-Vámonos de aquí echando leches.- Le dije a Antonio, él asintió con la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo. Teníamos que alejarnos lo máximo posible y dirigirnos más al sur, si conseguíamos llegar a un cuartel italiano todos estaríamos a salvo.

Oí un click detrás de mí y a Antonio levantar el arma hacia mí ¿Qué cojones había detrás de mí?

-Quédate quieto o le meto un balazo a tu amigo en la cabeza y te puedo asegurar que esto sí le matará.- Una voz dura sonó detrás de mí, sentí el cañón de una pistola apoyada en un poco por encima de mi nuca. No era ningún farol.- Ahora, tirad las armas al suelo y tú pon tus manos detrás de la cabeza.- Ordenó la voz de antes. Tiré mi arma al suelo que cayó con estrépito. Unos pocos segundos después Antonio siguió mi ejemplo y colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca. Ahora mismo no teníamos más remedio que obedecer.

-No te preocupes Lovi, el jefe te salvará.- Musitó para subirme el ánimo.

-¡Eres imbécil! Huye ahora mismo o lucha, no importa si me disparan. Si nos capturaran a ambos será el fin.- Grité. Tuve ganas de dar unos pasos y golpearle ¡Cómo se puede ser tan estúpido!

Si seguíamos corriendo un rato más, sería tiempo ganado para que los niños pudiesen esconderse.

-Podría dispararte. No voy a arriesgarme.- Me contestó convencido el muy idiota, quedándose parado. Se estaba suicidando y no se daba cuenta ¿Es qué no tenía instinto de supervivencia?.- Si hubiese sido al contrario... ¿Qué hubieses hecho?

Quise decirle que hubiese hecho algo más inteligente que quedarme parado, pero sería un maldito mentiroso. Hubiese hecho lo mismo que él (Aunque con más insultos), sólo había tres personas por las que haría esto: Uno estaba muerto, él otro estaba a salvo y el último estaba enfrente mía. No pensaba arriesgarme a perder a otro más.

-Enternecedor, pero muy estúpido si lo hubiese hecho. De todos modos tu amigo no habría llegado muy lejos. ¡SALID!- De entre los árboles surgieron más soldados de negro apuntándonos con sus armas. No hubiésemos tenido ninguna oportunidad, nos habrían freído a tiros antes de dar un paso en cualquier dirección.

-Ahora andad, tenemos que volver al punto de partida. Vosotros tres rodead a ese para que no escape, al menor atisbo de rebeldía disparad, pero no le matéis. Tú, avisa al grupo que giró hacia la derecha. Los demás dispersaros en un radio de veinte metros, si alguien se acerca quiero que me aviséis de inmediato.- Ordenó el hombre tanto a nosotros como a sus subordinados.

-¡Sí, señor!- Gritó la tropa se una sola vez. Parecían máquinas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::España:::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caminamos hacia el claro donde nos habían avistado por primera vez, estaba a solo seis kilómetros de distancia de la mansión. Confíe en que los otros países sospechasen lo que sucedía y se hubiesen puesto a salvo en los túneles.

Tras veinte minutos llegamos al punto de partida. El hombre empujó a Lovino hasta quedar a mi lado en medio de la explanada.

-Ya hemos llegado. Es el momento de decirnos adiós.- No lo entendía, ¿No eran un destacamento de soldados? ¿Por qué querrían matarnos sin saber dónde se escondían los demás?

-¿No vas a preguntarnos sobre los demás?- Pregunté confuso. Después me llevé las manos a la boca, no debí decirlo.

Todos los hombres rieron, haciéndoles gracia mi pregunta.

-En ningún momento hemos necesitado a los niños, si los hubiésemos necesitado no os hubieseis dado cuenta hasta que hubiese sido demasiado tarde. Solo necesitábamos que saliéseis de la casa para poder atraparos ¿Hay una forma más sencilla para atrapar a dos naciones que siempre actúan antes de pensar? Solo tuvimos que haceros creer que realmente los niños estaban en peligro. Pero no voy a demorarme más contándoos mis planes si solo os quedan unos minutos de vida ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?- No solo iba a matarme a mí, iba a matar a mi Lovi ¡Nunca se lo permitiría!

-Tú maldito fligio di puttana... ¡No sabes quiénes somos!- Gritó Lovino a mi lado. El sonido de un disparo retumbó y la camiseta de Lovi se tiñó de rojo. No de rojo tomate, sino rojo sangre.

-¡Lovino!- Me arrodillé a su lado, la sangre manaba a raudales y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Seguiría brotando pasase lo que pasase, no tenía nada para taponarla y no me dejarían. Giré la cabeza unos momentos hacia ese malnacido. Si tenía que morir, al menos mataría al bastardo que hirió a mi Lovino.

Sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, saqué un cuchillo que tenía escondido en mi bota mientras ellos seguían burlándose de mis inútiles intentos de salvar a Lovi. Si pudiera los mataría a todos uno por uno, pero solo podría herir a uno y tenía muy claro cuál sería.

Rápidamente me levanté y salí disparado hacia su jefe que me miró, sorprendido por mi audacia. Las armas se elevaron y clavé el cuchillo en uno de los costados del hombre, en un lugar que no estaba protegido por los chalecos antibalas. Le miré a los ojos que me devolvieron una mirada llena de odio y dolor. La herida no le mataría, pero si le dejaría una bonita cicatriz para que se acordase para siempre de mí.

El intercambio de miradas no duró mucho más, los hombres a mi alrededor hicieron fuego. Sentí el impacto de múltiples balas que me perforaron por todo el cuerpo y caí de rodillas incapaz de mantenerme de pie.

Esperaba que en el cielo de los países, me permitieran estar con Lovi toda la eternidad. Nunca más nos separarían.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::Romano::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oí las súplicas de Antonio pidiéndome que no muriese, las risas de los malditos bastardi y una opresión en el pecho. Entreabrí un momento los párpados para ver sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, rogándome que no me rindiese.

Sentí como Antonio se levantaba de mi lado y oí los disparos de balas. No quería creérmelo. No quería creer que el bastardo de los tomates, la persona que me había querido desde que me conoció sin importarle la herencia de mi abuelo o que no fuese tan habilidoso como mi fratellino, el tonto que siempre quiso que le llamase jefe, que me ponía estúpidos motes, que me jalaba de las mejillas, que me cuidó desde pequeño y que me intentaba animar con tomates había muerto. No quería creer que Antonio, el estúpido y sonriente país del que me enamoré y que seguía amando estaba muerto.

El dolor de la herida de mi pecho no era nada comparado a lo que sentía ahora. Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos mientras esos hijos de putas se reían de nosotros. Me gustaría matarlos hasta que no quedase ninguno de ellos, exterminarlos como a ratas con la misma piedad que aplicaban a los demás. Las risas pararon para convertirse en cuchicheos preocupados sobre la herida de su superior. Me alegré de que Antonio hubiese conseguido herirlo, así sufriría.

-No me ha pasado nada, solo es una cuchillada. Fue mi error no dispararles en cuanto les vi y traerlos hasta aquí para que les encontrasen más rápido sin esposarlos. Alejaos de mí, tengo que hablar con el moribundo.

Oí varios pasos alejándose y uno acercándose lentamente hasta pararse a mi lado.

-Iba a ser misericordioso e iba a darte el tiro de gracia, pero por el regalo de tu amigo es mejor dejarte aquí desangrándote, en unos minutos morirás. Disfrútalos.

Los pasos se alejaron hasta no oírse nada, solo el ruido del bosque. Temí por los demás, ellos habían venido buscándonos a nosotros, no a los niños. Quise aguantar unos minutos más para avisar a los otros, pero no aguantaría tanto y los otros tardarían horas en llegar.

Antes de cerrar los ojos vislumbré a una niña de ojos verdes. Alphonse la cuidaría.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::Mini Victoria:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

A mi alrededor la oscuridad me envolvían, impidiéndome ver el lugar donde me encontraba Me acurruqué en mi vestido, hacía demasiado frío en la sala, a este paso me congelaría. No podía esperar a que este lugar dejase de bambolearse y se parase unos momentos para poder buscar una salida. Cada vez que había intentado levantarme, me había vuelto a caer.

De pronto, la luz entró en el interior, cegándome por su intensidad. Unas figuras negras recortadas por la luz se acercaron a mí. Asustada, me escondí detrás de una de las cajas que había en el interior.

-Sácalo, Seborga. Yo te ayudo.- Oí la voz de una de las figuras negras.

-Gracias, Prusia. No hubiese podido solo.

-Nunca te hubiésemos dejado solo, España era mi mejor amigo. Además, Romano era familia, era el cuñado de West. Parece que cada vez desaparecemos más kesesese.- La risa no parecía feliz, sino más bien triste ¿Las risas no se producían en momentos de felicidad?

La caja donde estaba escondida se movió, desvelando mi escondite a los hombres que se quedaron asombrados al verme. Sin pensarlo, me lancé sobre uno de ellos. No me dejaría atrapar sin luchar.

-Toma monstruo. ¡TOMA!- Grité dándole un cabezazo al de pelo blanco.

-Mira, pero si es la fille de mon ami Spagne.- Un hombre rubio se acercó, pero se alejó al ver que intentaba darle a él también un golpe.

-Y la de Romano, tiene su misma mala uva ¡Cómo duele!- Se quejó al que golpeé.

-No seas tan quejica, es una niña pequeña. Llama a Hungría, es la que más entiende de niños.- Contestó el otro rubio intentando atraparme. ¡Ja! ¡A mí me iba a capturar!

Unos minutos después me obligaban a entrar en un extraño aparato junto a una mujer que golpeó al albino (Me cayó mejor solo por eso), el albino y el conductor, un hombre de ojos violetas muy estirado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Hungría.- Se presentó la mujer, aunque me cayese mejor no significaba que confiase en ella.

-Déjame en paz.- Eso fue lo único que dije hasta llegar a nuestro destino aunque ella no dejó de hablar me contó quienes fueron mis padres, quienes serían mis compañeros... Dios mío, no se callaba. Tras media hora de viaje, llegamos a una gran casa donde había dos niños peleándose y lanzándose cosas en el porche.

-Alexandre, Richard. DEJAD DE PELEAR AHORA MISMO Y VENID AQUÍ.- Los dos chicos pararon al instante y se acercaron a nosotros. Me escondí detrás de la mujer, desconfiando de esos dos.

-Mirad quien está aquí. Es la hija de España y Romano. Quiero que os portéis muy bien con ella ¿Entendido?- Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza al unísono, amedrentados por la mirada que les echaba la mujer.

-¿Dónde está Alphonse?- Preguntó la mujer cambiando la voz a una más preocupada.

-En su habitación, no sale de ella y cada vez que le llamas Alphonse te dice que no se llama así. Dice que su nombre es Ulrich. Está muy raro Hungría-neechan.- Contestó el más alto de ojos lilas.

-Es verdad, No para de llorar y no quiere comer nada. Fuimos antes a darle comida los dos y ni siquiera nos peleamos.- Continuó el de gafas muy orgulloso de ello, como si hubiese hecho algo increíble ¿Podía estar tan orgulloso de no pelearse durante unos minutos?

-Me alegra de que no os peléis tanto como antes. Hablad con vuestra nueva compañera mientras voy a hablar con él.- La mujer, que se llamaba Hungría-neechan (Que nombre más raro) entró en la casa, dejándome con los dos hombres y los dos niños.

-Yo soy Richard, Rick para los amigos.

-Yo soy Alexandre, me puedes llamar Alex.

-Sé mi amigo.

-¡No! Sé el mío. Yo soy mucho mejor persona que él.

-Eso es mentira. Yo soy mejor.

Los dos se empezaron a insultarse mientras los dos hombres intentaban separarles. Salí corriendo al segundo en el que se despistaron, no quería estar con ellos. Quería estar sola y esos dos me habían dado la oportunidad perfecta para ello.

No paré hasta encontrar un lugar donde sentarme tranquilamente para poder pensar en todo lo que me habían dicho. Nadie se acercó a mí, nadie salvo un chico de ojos azules que se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola, soy Ulrich.- Se presentó el niño. Estaba un poco pálido y tenía pinta de haber llorado. Aun así no le hice caso, me daba igual que le pasaba.

-Déjame en paz.- El niño no se movió, al contrario, siguió hablando sin importarle todas las indirectas que le lancé para que se largara ¿Era retrasado o no se enteraba?

Por fin se fue corriendo a la casa, al final se enteró de mis indirectas. Quizás no eran tan denso como había creído

Me equivoqué, era más tonto de lo que pensaba. Ni pasados cinco minutos estaba aquí otra vez, listo para molestar. Yo no quería a nadie salvo a mis padres y eso era imposible.

-Toma. Esto es para ti.- Me tendió una fruta roja. Me gustaba el color, era de un rojo vivido. Lo cogí para mirarlo más de cerca. Tras dudar unos momentos la mordí, su sabor esa increíble, con un punto ácido. Cogí uno y otro y otro más, cada uno tenía un sabor parecido pero a la vez distinto.

Cuando los acabamos, me volvió a preguntar mi nombre y esta vez le contesté.

-M-mi _nombe_ es Victoria.

-Victoria... me gusta el nombre... ¿Pero puedo llamarte Vic?- No sabía que pensar, nadie nunca me había llamado así (En realidad nadie me había llamado por mi nombre). Me parecía más familiar que mi nombre completo, me gustó como sonaba. Asentí estando de acuerdo con ello, sonrió al ver mi gesto.

-¿Por qué estás tan asustada? Hungría y los demás países son muy buenos con nosotros. Alex y Rick pueden ser unos pesados, pero son muy simpáticos cuando les conoces bien.

-Yo _quiedo_ estar con mis _pades.- _Era lo que quería, no estaba asustada, solo deseaba eso. Se ofreció a contarme todo lo que vivió con ellos, acepté al instante.

Durante mucho tiempo me contó todo lo que sabía sobre ellos y yo escuché pidiéndole que siguiera cada vez que paraba para coger una bocanada de aire. Al acabar, sabía todo sobre mis padres: sus gustos, sus aficiones, sus personalidades... TODO.

-Tengo miedo de quedarme sola. Mis padres no están, quizás los demás os vayáis también y me dejéis sola.- Contesté a su anterior pregunta, era lo más justo. Él me había hecho un favor a contarme todo aquello y era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

-Eso no va a pasar. Yo no te dejaré sola nunca.- No creí lo que acababa de oír, ¿Me estaba prometiendo que nunca me dejaría?- Vamos a hacer una promesa.

Enganchó su dedo meñique en el mío y recitó unas palabras.- Te prometo que siempre voy a estar contigo y siempre te protegeré.

-Y yo también. Siempre que necesites ayuda, ahí estaré. Seremos los mejores amigos.- Continué la promesa. Ya nunca más estaría sola.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Victoria::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había visto como murieron mis padres y supe por qué habían muerto: Protegiendo a los otros, aunque todo hubiese sido una trampa al final. Me sentí muy orgullosa de ellos, habían dado su vida y en ningún momento habían intentado abandonar al otro.

No todo era orgullo, una gran parte de mí quería venganza. Esos... (Ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlos, cualquier insulto era demasiado suave para ellos) habían matado a mis padres por algún macabro plan que no entendía, buscándolos a ellos porque estaban enamorados. No me importaba que sin sus muertes yo nunca hubiese nacido, quería destruir a esas personas y estaba seguro de que los demás me apoyarían.

Todo había sido muy claro, salvo lo de la promesa. Todo había sucedido el día que nací y podía recordarlo en su mayor parte. Además ese día conocí a mi primo, uno no podía olvidarse así como así de algo tan importante.

Me olvidé de las dudas y el odio para fijarme en lo positivo. Esperaba que a la hora de la verdad fuese tan valiente como mis padres lo habían sido.

Levanté la cabeza para mirar al sol, pero no se veía, solo esa bruma tan rara que lo envolvía todo y que se acercaba poco a poco a mí hasta impedirme ver nada. Cuando se despejó mi primo estaba a mi lado, esperando que despertase ¿Qué narices había pasado?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::Canadá::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Di unos pasos más por la ventisca que se había formado hace unas horas, cada vez era más fuerte y no podía ver nada a mí alrededor. No podía rendirme, Francia me pidió que huyera lo más lejos posible y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Flashback

_-Mathew, huye.- Me pidió Francis, se desangraba poco a poco entre mi brazos. Todo había sido un enorme error._

_El ataque que comandábamos era igual de suicida que el de mi hermano, pero aun así nos enviaron a una muerte segura, a nuestras tropas y a nosotros sin dudarlo. La misión consistía en impedir que el ataque combinado de las tropas chinas y rusas no nos arrebatasen las tierras que habíamos obtenido en su territorio. Algo inútil y sin sentido, no íbamos a poder mantener por mucho más tiempo esa situación de poder. No necesitábamos esas tierras y la población en general pronto se hartaría de la guerra y la masacre. Los muertos ya se contaban por millones, la segunda guerra mundial estaba quedando como una simple guerrilla al lado de la cantidad de fallecidos de esta._

_ -N-no, si te dejo morirás.- Respondí con las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos, congelándose a los pocos segundos de surgir. Me sentía inútil y débil ¿Por qué no podía salvarle? Era lo único que pedía.- Solo espera un poco más. Unos minutos más, por favor._

_ -Mon petit Mattie, ambos sabemos que no me queda mucho. Pronto las tropas rusas inspeccionarán este sector, tienes que irte. Coge a Kumajiro y vete,__ S'il__ vous__ plaît__. No quiero que te pase nada._

_ -N-no me pu-puedes pedir e-esto.- Me estaba pidiendo que le abandonara, no podía hacer eso, dejarle abandonado en medio de la nieve en estos momentos. _

_ -Po-por favor, no mueras por mí. También estás herido, pero todavía hay una posibilidad de que sobrevivas. Vete mon amour.- Sus ojos se cerraron. No estaba muerto, seguía respirando. Me debatí entre lo que hacer: No quería dejarle solo, pero nunca me perdonaría si moría sin intentar salvarme._

_ Al final hice lo que me pidió. Le di un suave beso en sus labios sin dejar de llorar y corrí sin parar, no sabía adónde iba ni mi importaba; lo único que quería era alejarme de ese lugar maldito, lleno de sangre, de los gritos de los moribundos... y del sentimiento de culpabilidad que me seguía. _

Fin flashback

Durante horas caminé a través de la ventisca junto a Kumajiro. Estaba en su forma adulto, ayudándome a caminar por culpa de una cojera provocada por una herida en el muslo. Era inútil, a mi ritmo nunca llegaríamos a ningún sitio seguro, Kumajiro moriría si seguía a mi lado. Aunque mis heridas habían parado de sangrar, mis músculos estaban entumecidos y hacía tiempo que había perdido las gafas, enterradas en algún lugar por la nieve.

-Kumajiro, tienes que irte sin mí.- Ahora entendía lo que sentía Francis. Era mucho más doloroso que las personas que quieres mueran por estar contigo en tus últimos minutos a morir solo. Al menos sabría que estaban bien.

-¿Uhhh?- Giró la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.- No lo entiendo Canadá.

Sonreí al oírle, me había costado casi ciento cincuenta años conseguir que se acordase de mi nombre.

-Tienes que irte, vas a morir si sigues ayudándome a caminar.- Intenté dar otro paso más, pero me desplomé en la nieve agotado, no podía dar ni un paso más.

-¿Por qué? Aquí hace mucho frío, deberías levantarte.- Me sacudió con el hocico para animarme a seguir adelante. En algunos aspectos era un cachorro.

-Quédate un rato si quieres, pero después tienes que irte.- Se sentó a mi lado, apartando la nieve que me sepultaba.

Los minutos pasaban y mis párpados se cerraban del cansancio.

-Kumajiro, si aparece un niño ¿Puedes llevártelo contigo?- Quería dormirme, pero todavía tenía una duda antes de desmayarme.

-¿Un niño? Vale. Pero no sé por qué iba a aparecer un niño aquí.- Aceptó mi propuesta, todo estaba resuelto. Caí en la inconsciencia, mientras la voz de una niña me acompañaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::Kumajiro:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mi humano de pelo rubio que ahora no llevaba sus extraños cuadrados que le cubrían los ojos violetas estaba flácido en el suelo cubierto por esa sustancia fría y blanca. Le golpeé con mi hocico para despertarle. No me gustaba su nuevo olor, el olor característico a miel de maple y a los bosques de su territorio se evaporaba dando lugar a un olor que todo animal asociaba con la muerte y esos siempre era malo, cuando alguien de tu manada se sumía en el sueño eterno.

El aire me trajo un nuevo olor que se volvía poco a poco más fuerte, era parecido al de mi humano mezclado a un olor a rosas, como ese extraño homínido que solía visitarnos y que me caía mal (Se acercaba demasiado a mi humano para mi gusto).

Una luz tan brillante como la bola de fuego del firmamento iluminó la zona obligándome a cerrar los párpados. Cuando se apagó una pequeña humana estaba al lado de mi humano ¿Quién era? ¿Era peligrosa?

-¿Quién eres?- Le pregunté, no quería que estuviese tan cerca de mi humano si iba a herirle.

-Hola osito. Soy Caroline.- Me acerqué a ella hasta que mi aliento golpeaba su cara. Sonreía, sin temor a lo que pudiera hacerle, pocos humanos habían hecho eso. Canadá había sido uno de ellos y por eso estuve con él todo este tiempo ¿Esta niña era su cachorra? Se parecía a él, tenía los mismos ojos y casi el mismo olor. Este era el pequeño cachorro que tenía que proteger.

-Soy Kumajiro.- Me fijé en que la niña parecía tener frío, necesitábamos encontrar un refugio, los seres humanos eran menos resistentes al frío que yo y los cachorros solían ser más débiles.

Me di la vuelta agarrándola con mis dientes por su extraño atuendo blanco. Parecía divertida al llevarla así, pero el material se desgarraba por mis dientes. De esa forma era imposible llevarla sin romper lo que la cubría, tendría que buscar otra forma.

Con cuidado, la subí a mi lomo y la indiqué que se agarrara a mi pelaje para que no cayera. Hizo todo lo que dije y a los pocos minutos de viaje estaba echada en mi lomo, todavía aferrándose con sus pequeñas manitas a mi pelo, totalmente dormida.

Nos quedaba un largo trayecto hasta encontrar a los otros extraños humanos de larga vida. A ellos les entregaría al pequeño cachorro de Canadá, pero no la dejaría sola, estaría con ella. Era mi humana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::Carol::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lloré al ver a mi padre Francis sacrificarse para dar a mi otro padre la oportunidad de huir. Morir solo tenía que ser horrible, algo que nunca quisiera que alguien viviese, ni yo ni mi peor enemigo.

Antes de que pudiese moverme para ayudarle, la bruma me cubrió y me transportó al sitio donde falleció mi padre Mathew y de alguna forma, nací yo. Me había dado cuenta de la imposibilidad de tocar algo de ese tiempo, solo el suelo. De alguna forma era consolador, no me sentía tan culpable la no poder salvar a mi padre, y descorazonador por la misma razón, no poder ayudarles de ninguna forma mientras les veía morir.

Recordé a Kumajiro. Aunque se comportase muchas veces como un oso normal, no era nada de eso. Era tan inteligente como un ser humano y con el corazón de un oso (Creía firmemente que cualquier animal se comportaría mejor que cualquier ser humano y era algo que se había probado con creces). Desde el principio se quedó conmigo sin dudarlo, acompañándome a través de todos estos años y ahora siguiéndome en esta peligrosa búsqueda.

Perdí de vista a mi viejo yo y a Kumajiro, no pude seguir durante mucho rato el paso de un oso adulto corriendo. Por todos lados la bruma me rodeaba, si tenía que llegar a algún lugar estaba totalmente perdida. Por todos lados solo veía blanco. No estaba preocupada, los demás no me dejarían aquí sola, estaba convencida de ello.

La bruma se deslizó hasta envolverme en ella. Cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba en el suelo de la cabaña junto a un dormido Tomás y una despierta Vic igual de asombrada que yo.

Solo cinco de nosotros estábamos despiertos ¿Qué estaban viviendo los demás?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::Fin del capítulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Un review o tomatazos? Es a vuestra elección (Pero prefiero los review)

Aquí van las descripciones (La ropa es la que llevarían cualquier día, no es la que se ponen siempre. Tienen más ropa, algo raro en las series):

Ulrich: Delgado (Aunque tiene más músculo que Italia) y de 1,78. Tiene el pelo de color trigueño, ojos azules abiertos y un rulito como el de Italia. Suele llevar pantalones largos vaqueros, las dos cruces colgando de su cuello y camisa de manga corta. Es de carácter un poco serio y teme fallar a los demás quienes le tienen por líder al ser el mayor. Es un artista e intenta que sus miedos no se le noten para no asustar a los demás. Sus ansias de proteger a los demás, provocan que algunas veces no se fije en los sentimientos de los otros. Su arma es una bandera blanca, cuando lucha de verdad quita la bandera y lucha con el palo (Mitad madera y mitad metal, cortesía de Perseo)

Alex: Es el más alto del grupo con 1,80 y es un poco más delgado que Rusia por la sangre asiática. Tiene el pelo rubio cenizo recogido en una coleta como china, rasgos asiáticos y ojos lilas. La ropa que suele llevar es un abrigo (Ahora no lo lleva por la diferencia de temperatura), pantalones y camisa larga. No le gusta luchar, pero si haces daño a alguien que él considere su amigo será el primero en meterse en la lucha, es de carácter tranquilo y sensato. Le encanta meterse con Rick. Su arma es la tubería de su padre (La misma que tuvo en su última batalla)

Rick: Mide 1,77. Tiene el pelo desordenado de color de Estados Unidos (Aunque carece del rulo de Estados Unidos, su pelo está entre una mezcla de ellos dos) y ojos verdes. Lleva lentillas y solo usa gafas en unas contadas ocasiones. Suele llevar deportivas, pantalones vaqueros, camiseta y cazadora por encima. Es valiente hasta lo que la gente podría considerar estúpido, sin embargo sabe perfectamente que son un equipo y todos son necesarios, aunque a veces (Muchas) se le olvide. Es alegre y es fácil burlarse de él ya que suele caer. Le encanta tener la razón (Si existían las hadas o no). Ve hadas, alíen y otras criaturas fantásticas además de que puede hacer magia (No muy poderosa). Su arma es un sable (El de Inglaterra)

Victoria: Mide 1,74. Tiene los ojos verdes, piel un poco menos oscura que la de Antonio, pelo castaño oscuro un poco rizado (Pelo ondulado) de longitud un poco más que los hombros y con el rizo característico de los Italia. Lleva bermudas negras y una camiseta. Es una persona que lo que dice lo hace, es decir, si te dice que te va a dar un puñetazo, te lo va a dar. Suele insultar aunque todos saben que no lo dice para herirles, simplemente es así. Odia que le engañen o mientan y siempre quiere saber lo que sucede en realidad. Su arma es el hacha de España.

Carol: Mide 1,72 y es la más delgada de las tres chicas. De ojos lilas y pelo rubio que le llega a la cintura con un rulo como Canadá. Lleva calzonas cortas, una básica y por encima una camisa semitransparente. Es tranquila y siempre intenta ayudar a los demás con un corazón de oro, es la más buena del grupo y no le gusta preocupar a los otros. También le encanta inmiscuirse en la vida sentimental de los otros defendiéndose que al ser la personificación de Francia debe luchar en nombre del amor (Meterse en la vida de los demás sin que digan nada), pero es incapaz de ver la suya propia. Tiene algo que hace que nadie consiga enfadarse con ella (Por ejemplo, es una de las dos personas a las que nunca Walter ha hecho una broma porque simplemente le remordería la conciencia) y con facilidad convence a la gente de que haga algo. Su arma son su arco y flechas y suele estar acompañada de Kulimanjaro.

Erik: Es el segundo más alto del grupo con 1,79. Tiene los ojos lilas, el pelo rubio lacio corto (Como el de sus padres). Lleva una camisa de manga larga y pantalones marrones. Es con diferencia el más tranquilo y callado del grupo, solo habla para decir cosas importantes o para hablar con Astrid, la única que consigue que diga una frase de más de diez palabras. Suele ser muy sincero y solo ríe cuando algo le hace gracia. También es generoso y es el nuevo Santa, algo que solo sabe Astrid. Su arma es un atgeir (o pica) y cuando se enfada la cambia por una pesada hacha de un solo filo.

Astrid: Mide 1,75 siendo la más alta de las chicas. Tiene el pelo rubio ceniza recogido en una coleta o una trenza la mayor parte del tiempo y una horquilla con la forma de la cruz nórdica a un lado de su cabeza, pero suelto tiene el pelo un tanto alborotado. Sus ojos son azules. Lleva un falda con leggins, botas y una camisa. También es valiente y le encanta realizar cosas peligrosas como deportes de riesgo. Es de sonrisa fácil y alegre, pero siempre intenta esconder alguno de sus sentimientos por miedo a que no la correspondan. Su arma es un hacha.

Walter: Mide 1,71. Tiene el pelo blanco alborotado (Siempre se lo está despeinando) y ojos azul oscuro. Suele llevar una sudadera y pantalones piratas con varios bolsillos. Es el líder del Bad friends Trío Junior. Inquieto y valiente, suele meterse en problemas de toda clase por sus continuas bromas. Solo está quieto cuando toca algún instrumento (Sobre todo el piano o la flauta) siendo un joven genio de la música, algo que muy pocos saben. También es muy ordenado como su primo y tiende un poco al egocentrismo (Aunque no llega al tamaño de su padre) denominándose a si mismo "cool". También es la única persona con el derecho de llamar Kaito a Perseo. Su arma es una espada y suele llevar un pequeño pájaro con él al que denominó Walbirb.

Perseo: Mide 1,67 y es bastante delgado. Tiene el pelo negro con un pequeño ricito en la parte superior de la cabeza que se divide en dos, la piel un poco más dorada que la de Japón y los ojos verdes. Suele llevar una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y pantalones del mismo color que el anterior. Es tranquilo y muy respetuoso al hablar, poniendo los sufijos honoríficos japoneses en el nombre de todas las personas salvo en el de Walter. Más abierto que Japón y muy inteligente para su edad, le encanta la mitología, manga y animes (Uno de sus sueños es dibujar un mangas basado en la mitología griega). Es un genio con los ordenadores, móviles o cualquier aparato electrónico. Odia decirle a los demás lo que le pasa y no duda en sufrir en silencio si con ello consigue que sus amigos no sufran. Su arma es una Katana y tiene un gato llamado Nemea.

Tomás: Es el más bajo de todos con 1,65. Tiene el pelo marrón con la forma de Lituania aunque un poco más corto y los ojos verdes. Lleva una camisa de manga larga y otra de manga corta por encima y pantalones largos. Es con diferencia el más tímido de todos hasta el punto de tartamudear cuando habla. Ser el pequeño ha hecho que casi todos crean que necesita ser protegido constantemente y no le tomen en cuenta en algunas decisiones (Para ellos siempre será el pequeño del grupo). Es el único de todos que no está relacionado con otro de los jóvenes por familia, así que para él Carol es su prima mayor. También le gusta ayudar a los demás y odia luchar de cualquier forma, solo aceptando luchar con flechas como último recurso. Le tiene miedo a bastantes cosas. Su arma son sus flechas y arco.

Eso es todo ¡Os espero en la próxima! ¡Será el turno de los nórdicos!


End file.
